Treasured Moments of The Ketchums
by Goldmineempire5
Summary: A daily collection of my one-shots revolving the childhood days of Chris, Carol and Kaylin and their most unforgettable moments of their lives
1. Chapter 1: A Slime Story

The weather had completely ruined the day. Nobody could have expected such an unseasonable weather. The sky above was full of tumultuous, dark, ragged clouds which grew ominously which meant threatening rain. A bolt of lightning tore across the sky and a peal of thunder came close upon each other, and it wasn't late when a curtain of heavy rain began to beat down.

Delia heard a tapping on the window and then it became a pitter-patter, as she got up to take a look outside. She could see few people outside opening their umbrellas as the clouds spat their beads of water. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. Everything from the walkway of her house to the dirt road was flooding with dull, muddy water. The rain bore endlessly, pounded on her rooftops. The monotonous sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through her tall plants, droplets of moisture began to drip from the leaves.

On one hand, she was appreciative. Pallet Town hadn't received enough rainfall for nearly a year and but look at the better side, it was trying to keep her beautiful garden thriving in such conditions had become a real hassle. Her garden was greener than ever. On the other hand, she had been entrusted to look after her three young grandchildren. Ash and May were out shopping for Ruby's upcoming first birthday and they took the baby along with them. She directed her gaze in the living room to find her grandchildren growing restless, busy doing all sorts of various activities finding ways to avoid boredom. Kaylin was busy coloring at the table, trying to keep herself entertained while Chris and Carol were not in her direct line of vision. They had chosen to play a game of hide and seek with Mimey, which Delia thought sounded like a fun and safe activity. Every once in a while either of them would come into the kitchen to hide or seek out each other. Neither would hide or even go near Kaylin likely because either she would give away their hiding spot or get into a fight for making noise while she was drawing.

For now, Delia was busy signing a few important papers for her new restaurant she planned to open in Viridian City and just as she was working on the last few papers, her grandchildren appeared before her, with their pouty faces, clearly expressing displeasure.

"Aw, what's wrong, my Pumpkin pies, why so glum?'' Delia asked sweetly.

"When will the rain stop?" Carol whined.

Delia hummed and looked over her shoulder at the window, where she could clearly see the rain was falling that the sound blurred, into one long, whirring noise." I am afraid it won't stop anytime soon, sweety. It doesn't look good.'' Just then, a bolt of lightning tore across the sky followed by a peal of thunder. "Make that so not good,'' Delia sighed

Chris groaned, having a feeling of melancholy." But we're so bored!''

''Why? Weren't you playing Hide and Seek just now? That's your favourite game, isn't it?" Delia asked, looking right back at them.

"We were playing but Mimey got tired and then it got boring.'' Chris complained.

''Oh,'' Delia smiled. She could have seen this coming. Poor Mimey had been running after the kids, playing with them non-stop. ''Well, then what about your toys?''

''We have been playing with those forever,'' Kaylin replied.

''Right, I forgot that totally!'' Delia giggled. ''Why don't you all go watch some TV?''

''But our favourite show got over already,'' Kaylin whined.

''And I have even finished reading my comics,'' Chris commented

Delia blushed, remembering that she had in fact seen the triplets enjoying their favourite TV show earlier that day. ''Looks like my memory isn't working today! Must be all the paperwork!''

''It's all because of the rain!'' Carol vociferated, causing her siblings to cover their ears

''I think you are right, Cozy,'' Delia agreed with a smile. ''That means you don't like the rain very much, do you?'' She asked causing Carol to nod her head eagerly.

''I like rain,'' Chris murmured, shuffling closer to the window so he could press his hands and face against it'. ''But not now, cause we can't go out to play today!''

''Aw, I'm sorry Sweetheart,'' Delia apologized as she got up and walked towards the boy.

''It's not your fault, Grandma!'' Carol cried as she ran towards her grandmother.

''Yeah, it's the rain!'' Kaylin shrieked as well.

''Oh, yes, bad rain! Very bad!'' Delia chimed, as she beamed at her grandchildren. She giggled,'' But what else could we do, we can't control rains and bring them whenever we are in need, right? But since the rain has foiled our plans, how about we have some fun together in the house? But first let me just wrap up all of this paper work, and then I'll tell you what we'll do,'' she said, trying to imply them that being stuck inside on a rainy day, isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Carol squeaked, jumping up and down excitedly, her siblings copying her actions. Once Delia had finished with her work, she nestled all the papers neatly on the table, placing a paperweight on them and smiled at her grandchildren. ''There! All set!''

''Alright!'' Kaylin squealed in ecstasy.

Chris bounded away from the window, grinning at his grandmother. ''What is it? What are we gonna do?'' He cheered curiously, throwing up his little hands in the air.

Delia tittered and winked at her grandchildren. '' Take a seat all of you while I put these papers away.'', she instructed, motioning at the table. She lifted the bunch of papers and headed for the living room, while the triplets occupied their seats on the table, gazing up at their grandmother looking for her in the living room, eagerly awaiting her return. As she entered the living room, she spotted Mimey on the couch, out like a light. Feeling pity for Mimey, she smiled at the Barrier Pokémon and pulled out a blanket over its body. She then got up and placed the clipped papers neatly on the shelf.

She returned into the kitchen, pulled out a chair taking a seat next to Kaylin and looked at her grandchildren who looked back at here, attentively waiting for further instruction. ''How about we make some slime?'' Delia suggested. The faces of the triplets began to read different expressions. While Chris looked like he was about to explode with excitement, Carol simply had a blank question mark on her face and Kaylin looked positively disgusted.

'Slimy slime, like Daddy's Muk?'' Kaylin repeated, her voice laced with equal repulsion.

"It's won't be a real thing, KoKo,'' Delia giggled. ''. It's an edible craft and science experiment all mixed together. Its lots of fun ."

''Cool!'' Chris marveled, pressing his hands on the table as he pushed himself up. ''I wanna do that!'' Carol, not knowing what it is, decided to give it a try,'' I wanna do it too!''. Kaylin still looked unsure but didn't protest any further.

''It's very simple, and it doesn't take very long at all,'' Delia explained. ''Professor Oak taught me how to do it! When your daddy was a little boy, and sometimes when it would be raining real badly like this, he would always ask me to do this with him. He loved it because it was fun, a little bit messy and because he enjoyed it a lot!''

''I like all of those things too!'' Chris laughed merrily. ''I am gonna make some!" Carol joined in as well.

''I _guess_ I can give it a try…'' Kaylin murmured diffidently.

''Good girl! '' Delia commended her granddaughter earning a smile from the young brunette. ''Trust me, you guys will love this!''

She got up to step away from the table, and walked toward the cabinet to quickly return with a bowl of white transparent craft glue, a quart jar, Borax powder, food coloring, warm water, a mixing spoon and a big plastic bowl.

''That's it?'' Carol asked, pointing at the ingredients.

''That's all you will need!'' Delia confirmed with a giggle ''and it's easy and quick! Now, KoKo will you start by pouring the glue into the bowl?''

Kaylin nodded her head, as she reached for the bottle of the glue, unscrewing the cap and pouring the thick, translucent liquid into the bowl. Chris, fascinated by the process, inched closer to the bowl.

"There!" Kaylin crowed once she had emptied the contents of the bottle. ''Now?''

"Now, Carol mixes the Borax powder into the water, won't you, Cozy?''. Carol quickly nodded in response as she picked up the spoon and mixed the powder into the warm water and continued to stir it until the borax was completely dissolved, creating a watery cohesive solution. ''Like this?" Carol looked up at her grandmother.

"Yes, exactly that way, now Chris would you pour the starch in!'' Delia instructed, handing the quart jar containing the mixture of Borax powder and water to her grandson

''On it!" Chris chirped quickly dumping the mixture in. However, that all the combination of the2 ingredients had created was a giant puddle of pellucid liquid. Also, it wasn't the final color yet. ''This isn't gooey!" he frowned.

''Not yet but it will be! Watch me!'' Delia giggled as she picked up a little bottle of food coloring and removed the top, squirting three small drops of the red liquid into the mixture that the triplets had created. The more the liquid, the more pigment. Next, using a separate mixing spoon, Delia began to whip up everything. As she stirred the red food coloring began to spread around, and the mixture began to thicken and change color, as if some Thermocolor paint. The triplets were astonished by the process, and by now they were leaning over the table to get a batter look. They were witnessing some like that for the first time. Once Delia was done with the mixture, the compound in the bowl finally began to look like a real slime: gelatinous, sticky and just the perfect shade of red.

"Cool!" Carol goggled at the bowl in total disbelief.

"Now you can play with it,'' Delia continued, grabbing some old table cloth and laying it down on the table in front of the triplets. "Take it out from the bowl and place it in front of you!''

Chris reached into the bowl and grabbed the red slime, his eyes widening once his hands touched the gunk. "No way, it's so mushy!''

"Mushy?'' Kaylin squeaked. Once Chris put the slime down, Kaylin cautiously poked at it with her finger, bringing a wry smile to her face,'' it's warm too!''. Carol giggled as she too began to play with their creation.

"There!'' Delia chirped, a smile gracing her face and stared at the triplets but her Trans was soon interrupted by Mimey entering the kitchen. ''Hi there Mimey, had a nice nap?'' she beamed at her loyal Pokémon.'

"Mime Mr. Mime…." The Barrier Pokémon yawned.

'' _Ewwy!''_

Delia and Mimey turned back towards the triplets and were relieved to see that Kaylin, despite the last cry was laughing and playing with the slime just as happily as her siblings. Together, they were pulling at their concoction, watching it slowly drip back down towards the old table cloth and holding their hands out to let it spill over their fingers. That scene of the day, took her back to the days of Ash's childhood.

As she watched the three, a beam of sunlight suddenly washed over them. Humming, Delia looked over at the window and smiled. The sun was out again, casting slanted beams of light across the meadow. Steam rose slowly from the grass. It rose up eerily and drifted mist-like towards the molten-gold sun.

"Look, it stopped raining!'' Delia announced which caught the triplet's attention, causing them to look over at the window as well. "Would you finally like to go out?''

They exchanged looks, nodded at one other before smiling and turning back towards their grandmother.

"Nah, we're good!'' Carol replied.

''Yeah, this slime is really fun!" Chris laughed, squeezing the goop between his hands.

"And it isn't so yucky either!'' Kaylin cheered.

Delia smiled and looked back outside the window, to look up at the gleaming disc of the sun, thinking about the fun they all ended up having….Rain wasn't really that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Love

Who would have thought that Tracey's and Misty's 5 year old, cute and gorgeous daughter, Brooke, be heads over heels for a certain black haired boy in her class. She had fallen for him ever since she saw him for the first time. And she couldn't help it. He had the kind of face that would stop any girl in the Small Steps Kindergarten in their tracks. Everybody would notice except for him, that a sudden pause in girls natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It would be hard to believe, that any girl in Chris's class wouldn't find him sweet. And he was so modest with them; it made all the girls fall for him even more.

Brooke was proud of the fact that she could call Chris Ketchum as her best friend, according to every definition she could fathom about him. And Why Not? They were growing up together. She found his positive attitude very charming. Only he could read her like a book. They both enjoyed each other's company from every perspective. He always used to stay by her through thick and thin, and she could always share anything with him. Their friendship was so tight because of their common interests in Pokémon. She was a good listener and would love to listen when he discussed the recent comic books he read or criticized the movies they would watch. She never realized when she started to like him.

But, nevertheless, she never used to forget that she wasn't the only girl that had hots for him. Every other girl would find some random excuse to talk to him. And when something like that happened, Brooke would get this strong feeling burning inside her, Jealousy, as if she would just blow up. Anger would swirl like a red tide within her rising to choke any other girl who would dare to come near Chris. And one afternoon was a perfect example of that.

The Math Period had just gotten over and it was time for recess. As soon as the bell rung signifying the start of the 20 minute recess period, all hell broke loose and the kids perked up. The kids were busy shuffling their books back into the bags and stampeding towards the playground, when Chris was approached by one of the most popular kids in the class.

"Hey there, Chris!'' she greeted him, placing her right hand on his desk, making him acknowledge her presence

''Hey Gail, what's up?'' Chris smiled at her.

''I was wondering if we could exchange our Telephone numbers. I'll give you my number, so you can call up my home anytime!'' Gail suggested. Brooke whose desk was just next to Chris's heard that. A vein popped on her head. Her breath became harsh and shallow, her hands automatically curled up into fists at her sides, itching to swing out and wallop Gail's teeth off. Her desire didn't go unnoticed by Carol and Kaylin, whose seats were just behind that of Brooke's and Chris's. But she kept her calm, because in situations like this, one weapon came very handy, and that was Chris's denseness.

'''Why would I Wanna do that?'' Chris questioned much to Gail's displeasure.

''Well, you can always call me if you need my help with your homework.''

''Nah, Mom checks my homework every night before I go to sleep,'' Chris said to oblivious of Gail's flirtation technique.

''Oh, Bummer,'' Gail sighed before smiling at him. ''Well it was worth a shot. See you Chris! 'She waved at him and walked out of the class.

''You could have just given her our home number, Chris!'' Carol said.

'''You seriously thought she was gonna help me with my homework? She knows I'm the Student of the Month in our class,'' Chris turned around to look at his sister.

''You mean she's lying?'' Kaylin put her question forward.

''Come on, isn't it obvious? She only wanted to come at our house so she could secretly see your dresses and your toys and ….''

''I hope that's certainly not the reason Chris. .'' Carol suspired slowly. ''Leave it Cozy, I told you before, if we'll be patient, he'll figure it out someday eventually.'' Kaylin whispered in her sister's ears.

''Whatever the reason maybe, I am now gonna go out and play. Clyde and Daniel have already challenged me to a Race, and I am gonna go show them!'' Chris raised his fist in the air and scurried away out of the class.

''Just hopeless,'' Carol seethed.

''Well at least, I am happy that we won't be having frequent visits from Gail too much.'' Kaylin said with some gratefulness in her voice.

''Yeah, we must give Chris some credit for preventing it from happening, but I'll never let him know,'' Carol giggled, ''Come on Brooke, let's go out too!'' She grabbed Brooke's hand and scampered out.

Recess was a delightful relief. It was one of the favourite times of the day, for many children as it encouraged creative play- hallmark of development for early elementary aged children. The playground was totally a chaos. Some hearty laugh and chat was always heard. And as occasionally, it happened at the recess, the kids would all play together. Boys would play with girls, and would volunteer for games like Office-Office or House-House and sometimes even would let the girls play sports like Soccer and Dodge ball along with them. But today, the groups decided to do their own little thing.

So there Brooke was playing with the girls, a game of Treasure Hunt, not caring about the game anyway, gazing at the corner of the playfield. There was her particular object of affection; she was so attracted to, currently hanging from the Aipom bars, along with his friends, as he focused on moving from one bar to the next.

''Brooke!'' she was distracted by a tap on her shoulder, by Carol, having been torn from her thoughts by Carol's squeaky voice. The young redhead began to grow frustrated at the brunette for meddling with her concentration.

''Brooke, We are supposed to find the hidden treasure! Aren't you paying attention?'' Carol whined.

"What were you looking at, anyway?'' One girl, Angie, asked, her field of vision travelling in the same direction Brooke's gaze had just been. She saw the boy hanging upside-down from the Aipom bars, as if it were too easy for him. She turned back towards Brooke just in time to notice a faint blush on the girl's cheek and her staring towards the ground, which confirmed her suspicion. With a devil's grin and a mischievous giggle, she began her tease,'' Hey girls, guess what? Brooke likes Chris!''

"What?!'' Carol and Kaylin screeched in unison.

''What? No, not at all!'' Brooke denied but couldn't stop her blush from getting intensified.

''Brooke, of all the boys in our class, you like my brother?'' Carol cried, narrowing her eyes.

"No surprise in that girls, every girl has a thing for him. He's just so cute'' another girl, Donna, spoke up, a blush visible on her cheeks. The girls continued their teasing through singing together, ''Brooke and Chris sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.!''

''Stop it girls, it's getting lame! It's nothing what you think it is!'' Brooke reasoned, hoping they would stop soon.

''Oh, is that so? Then why does your face says the other way?'' Angie asked. ''And you are blushing!'' Donna observed the obvious.

"But be careful, if you keep your head in the cloud for too long, someone else would snatch him from you!'' Angie warned.

''No, that will never happen,'' Brooke refuted.'' I know Chris like the back of my hand. Even if any girl tries to make a move on him, he'll turn them down in his own way. He's dense but he's cute and funny, and…." Brooke was interrupted just as she was about to go on.

"So you find my brother cute and funny, heh?'' Kaylin hummed in thought.

Brooke bit her tongue, realizing what she had gotten herself into. She was flustered, but didn't see any point in lying anymore. "Fine I do,'' she grumbled. "Just quit teasing me about it!''

''So that's all? You are not gonna do anything about it?'' Donna enquired.

''Huh?'' Brooke asked, tilting her head.

''Don't tell me you are just gonna hide your feelings inside you forever, Brooke. You gotta do something so he knows you like him!'' Carol encouraged.

Brooke was now like a Meowth on hot bricks, ''That's where I get nervous the most. I don't know what to do. I've never told a boy I like him before!''

''Why don't you give him a present?'' Angie suggested. ''Something like…a toy truck!"

Carol furrowed her brow at the suggestion, ''I seriously doubt that would work, Angie. Chris has an entire room filled with his stupid action figures and silly super-hero comic books. He doesn't have any interest in a toy truck anymore. He quit playing with those at 3.''

''I know, how about you ask him out for coffee? My brother told me it always works!'' Donna proposed.

"They are just 5 Donna!'' Angie muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

''Oh yeah, then how about you write him a letter telling him how you feel about him?'' Donna huffed.

''We sit right next to each other, Donna, why would I write him a letter?'' Brooke was tired of such stupid suggestions.

''Well, don't sign it then!''

''If she doesn't sign it, how will Chris know who wrote the letter, dummy!'' Carol scorned

''Listen Brooke, you don't have to do that. You and I both know Chris is too dense to understand even the meaning of this. If you want my brother to feel the same way for you, then here is what you do,'' Kaylin brought her lips closer to Brooke's ears, and whispered the plan in her ears. '' Tomorrow, Psst….Pssst…"

''Hey that actually sounds like a great idea!'' Brooke agreed

''I don't know what Kaylin said in your ears, but I think you have to finish with something else'' Angie hummed thoughtfully.

''Like what?'' Brooke asked in confusion.

A devious smirk played on Angie's lips, her eyes full of mischief laid upon Brooke, sending an uncertain shiver up her spine. ''Kiss him.''

''EW!'' Carol shrieked.

''Why would I do that?! If I do that Chris may never speak to me again!'' Brooke exclaimed.

''Because that's the only way he'll know you like him,'' Angie continued, her smirk getting broader by the second. ''And if you really like him, kiss him unless you think it won't be easy!''

Brooke clenched her hands into fists by her sides. She hated to admit the fact that Angie did bring in a point. Kissing Chris would be a good way to show him how much she liked him, and if his sister was right…well then, it couldn't hurt too give it a try.

XXX

The next day was no different for any other kid except for Brooke. It was a struggle for her to get through the rest of the day, what with being nervous about her plans for once, school was over for the day.

No sooner than did Miss Harper declared them done for the day; chills began to run through Brooke. She saw her friends looking right back at her, while other kids were busy racing out of the class. Once Miss Harper was gone too, Brooke tried to jump out of her seat, tripping over her feet in the process. Kaylin and Carol snickered at the redhead, while Chris, who had also noticed the mishap, simply smiled at her. Growling Brooke got back up to her feet and walked over to the cubbyhole; where Chris had already sauntered over to his cubby, where he was pulling his backpack off the hook. Sucking a deep breath, Brooke followed after him, her nerves frayed away to practically nothing.

''H-Hey, Chris...'' Brooke greeted shakily, as she got hold off her backpack as well, and pulled something out from it, and hid it behind her back.

Chris hummed as he turned to face her and smiled at her. He just melted her wall when he shared his most captivating smile. ''Hey, Brooke!''

''Um… what are you doing?'' she asked conversationally.

''Getting my backpack, silly! Isn't that we always do after school's over?'' Chris squeaked, holding up his bag for her to emphasize. ''My parents are gonna be here soon! Isn't yours?''

''Oh… oh yeah,'' Brooke murmured, slowly nodding her head.

''Your mom is gonna be here too soon, isn't she?'' Chris asked

''Yeah, she would be here any moment!''

''Cool! If your mom's gonna pick you up, you can go home quicker and get some snacks. That's what I like to do! When we return home after school, sometimes I even beat Cozy and KoKo in a race to the kitchen, after we wash up of course!'' Chris laughed.

Brooke's face lit up at the comment and she giggled at his excitement. ''Me too! That's what I always do after school!''

''Why don't you come at my house tomorrow evening? We'll play and have snacks together!''. Carol and Kaylin exchanged looks and smiled at each other, _**''Our smooth criminal brother!''**_

Brooke's blushed intensified at the offer. Even though their houses were not very far from one other, and Brooke had been to his house several times to play with Carol and Kaylin, this was actually the first time Chris actually invited her to play with him.

''Hey are you sick? Your face is all red!'' Chris worriedly placed his palm on her forehead, causing her face to go deep red.

''Sick?" Brooke repeated before shaking her head. ''N-no! It's just… hey speaking of snacks… I wanted to give you something!'' Brooke said as she pulled out a colorful, nicely decorated cookie bag behind her back and presented it before Chris. ''I baked you some cookies this morning.''

Trembling, she unwrapped the cute printable cookie bag to reveal fresh, heavenly baked chocolate chip cookies which looked really very enticing, causing Chris to ooh as he leaned over to examine the cookies

''Wow! Brooke, these are my favourite cookies!'' Chris chortled in excitement as he took the cookies from her hand and began to guzzle it down, speedily, as if he didn't have anything all day, which caused Carol to groan with impatience.

"Wow, th...these ar-e rea-lly a-wesome!'' Chris remarked with his mouth full.

''So listen… Chris, I... I wanted to ask you something..'' Brooke said, her voice trembling.

''Sure!'' Chris said, not even looking at her; too busy munching on his Choco-chip cookies.

''Um… I w-was… I mean… I thought... that it wo...would b-b-be so much f-fun, if you c..could be m-my boyfriend?'' Brooke stammered, her whole face glowing red. There she said it!

Chris's expression remained unchanged, though he still couldn't comprehend what she just said but was still busy to gobble down his cookies to not even look at her. "Cool!''

''Oh no, it wasn't supposed to be happening this way!'' Kaylin thought in her mind. But Brooke, she was in an entirely different world. A huge, almost disbelieving smile appeared on her face. ''R-R-Really, Chris?''

''Yeah! It would be fun!'' Chris said as he finished eating the last piece of the cookie. Just as he had finished doing so, both of his parents walked into the classroom, smiling when they saw the two children together.

''Aw, look how sweet!'' May crooned. ''It's always nice when I see those two together!''

Once they sighted their parents, Carol and Kaylin ran up to their parents to receive a warm hug.

''Mommy, Mommy! Chris and Brooke are now boyfriend and girlfriend!'' Carol broke the news to her mother.

''No surprise over there!'' Ash chuckled at his daughters comment. ''I knew Brooke would tell him somehow eventually.''

''Hey, Mommy, Daddy! Guess what! Brooke just made…'' Chris turned his head towards his right side, beamed at his parents.

Her courage having grown, and her nerves settled to a significant degree, Brooke decided to take the last step to seal the deal with the boy. She stepped forward and holding her breath, pecked him on his left cheek. The little boy was shocked, his eyes set wide and unblinking.

Ironically, that was what Carol and Kaylin looked like as well, with the addition of two slacked jaws.

''And Mission Accomplished!'' Ash interpreted the scene.

When Brooke pulled herself back, her heart was racing her chest but Chris's expression still remained unchanged. He was shocked but had a blush on his cheeks too. After a moment, however, their smiles returned and the flustered kids began to laugh heartily.

''Aw, my baby just got a kiss!'' May gave a huge sigh of bliss.

''Even though it wasn't on the lips, May, Brooke's the second female person I know to kiss Chris,'' Ash noted. ''And it's so pretty innocent too,'' May smiled, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

''W..What just happened?!'' Carol drawled. Kaylin, on the other hand, was really happy, her plan finally worked out.

As Brooke saw his parents, her blush began to deepen. Looking back at Chris, she smiled at him, ''Time to go get your snacks, Chris. See you tomorrow!'' She winked at him and bowed to the elders before finally leaving the classroom. He watched her go and then looked up at his parents and ran towards them, dragging his backpack on the floor. "Mommy! Daddy!''

''Aw sweetie! Looks like you made a girlfriend!'' May smiled.

''Nope! She made me her Boyfriend!'' Chris answered.

''Grr... Chris isn't that the same thing?'' Carol sneered at him.

''How would I know? I don't even know what 'Boyfriend' means!'' Chris began to argue with her.

"WHAT?!'' Everybody choked.

''She asked, so I simply said yes. I didn't get what she was talking about, so I thought saying No would be impolite and then she would never make me cookies like those again,'' Chris elucidated. Carol groaned and buried her face in her hands, while Kaylin began to sulk at her idea being a total waste. May simply looked at them and smiled, but in fact she felt pity for Brooke.

''So hard to believe he's the Student of the Month!'' Kaylin sighed.

''So let me get this straight. You didn't know the meaning of the term 'Boyfriend', yet to simply agreed to become her boyfriend when she asked you?'' Ash asked his son.

''Um…yeah! Being a boyfriend wouldn't be bad, would it?'' Chris replied.

''Up top, Champ!'' Ash asked his son for a high five on which Chris returned the gesture by extending his hand and clapping his palm against his father's. ''I wouldn't get it in the first place either!''

''Get what?'' Chris tilted his head.

''Nothing sweety, you'll find it yourself someday,'' May sighed. "Why don't we get going? Are you ready for some snacks?''

''Alright! Come on!'' Chris beckoned; tugging Ash's legs. ''This 'boyfriend' stuff has made me hungry once again!''


	3. Chapter 3: Why Don't You Believe Me

**Even though I don't happen to be a Christian, I love Christmas and it happens to be one of my favourite holidays. Have to write something**!

 **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone! May Jesus bless you all with everything you wish!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 7 years old.**

 **Kevin: 7 years old**

 **Ruby: 11 months old (Born in January)**

 **Pearl: 3 years old.**

It was the most magical evening of the season, the Christmas Eve. It was the time which is genuinely unforgettable and unique impression which everyone senses at the depth of their heart. The occasion brought everybody an all-hearted spiritual unification with Jesus Christ, all around the world. Everybody cheered with joy, singing carols and glorifying Christ's mercy. The night all wishes come true and so the celebration is friendly. Houses are gaily decorated with a special attitude from each member of the family. Outside things were no less miraculous- entire atmosphere recalling a fairy tell. Everyone makes wishes through frosty windows, while kids outside enjoy the falling snowflakes, looking above at the sparkling stars in the darkness. Their families join them too, forgetting and forgiving all the sorrows and regrets on Christmas night.

That night of the year was very special for Delia, coz it was Ruby's first Christmas and it was gonna be celebrated in her house. Her house created a pristine atmosphere that let the holiday burst with beams and Christmas magic. Two wreaths, definitely better than one, stacked on the front door, making the entryway twice as merrier.

Flames of rainbow-orange licked hungrily at the chimney as they clambered higher and higher. A pageant of smells filled the house. Thyme-filled turkeys sizzled on the oven foil. Its scrumptious smell wafted into the room, sifting out the smell of lavender-scented candles. The Christmas tree flashed and flickered with its dazzling lights. An angel was perched on the top, glittering with its flash-silver lustre. Delia sighed with happiness, having finished preparing with everything. Now the only thing she expected was the arrival of her guests. But the night was still young. It's was only 7:30.

Whereas, the Ketchum family's current location was the Cityplaza Shopping Mall in Viridian City, who were there to buy gifts. The place was teeming with shoppers ceaselessly thronging the passages between the shops. The scene was fascinating. People in colorful attire, bright lights from the stores balloons hanging up from the ceiling and the shiny tinsel added to the Christmas atmosphere. While shopping was done, they were currently waiting for someone outside the gifts shop.

''I wonder if Santa's gonna would sneak inside our house tonight. If he does, I would really love him for leaving me something as a present. I have been a good girl all year,'' Carol said with sparkling eyes.

''I bet he would. Hey, did I ever tell you I met Santa Claus once?''

Chris rolled his eyes when his father mentioned the event. ''Yeah, like a million times which we never believed.''

Ash looked really offended by the comment, ''No, I am not! I really did meet Santa when back when I was 10. I had gone there along with Misty and Brock to help a Jynx get to Santa where I met him and returned him his boot! Didn't I tell you before!''

''Yeah, but we never bought it!'' Kaylin added, sounding very serious about the matter. ''Face it, Daddy. No one will ever believe that story because no one has ever seen the real Santa bringing presents!''

''Really?'' Ash deadpanned. ''Well, you have seen Santa before too. What about all the times we have taken you various places to see him?''

''They're not the _real_ Santa, Daddy,'' Kaylin sighed. ''They only pose as the real Santa. Like you made someone pose as Batman on our birthday party whereas Chris wanted the real Batman to attend the party. ''

''Yeah, besides the real Santa stays in North Pole.! Santa stays there so he can coordinate all of his elves by telling them what to do!'' came Chris's reply.

''So where do you think I travelled to see Santa? Mexico? I have been to North Pole alright!''

''Nope! Not buying that! North Pole is so far away from Kanto. You couldn't possibly travel that far!'' Chris said with a cheeky grin.

"So does that mean you have been lying to us all time, Daddy?'' Carol said, her eyes watering.

"No princess, I have met the real Santa, I promise. I'll prove it to you.'' Ash quietly said and turned his head towards his wife. ,''7 year olds and they don't believe in Santa. How sad is that?''

"Almost as sad as my 30 year old husband still believes in Santa,'' May replied simply shrugging her shoulders. Ash sighed and instead turned his attention towards Ruby, who was sitting quietly in her stroller, staring right back at him. ''How about you, Ruby? You believe I have met Santa don't you?''

Not having a clue about a single word her father said, the baby just beamed and nodded her head, her smile breaking into a crack of laughter.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Felling prideful, Ash puffed his head out and boasted, ''See, your little sister believes me!''

"She believes _everything_ , Daddy. She didn't even understand you.'' Chris practically laughed. ''She would just laugh on the silliest things I have ever said to her. Last week, I and Cozy tried to….'' Carol screamed as she threw her hand out and covered Chris's mouth, earning a glare from her brother. ''It was nothing I swear! It was all Chris's idea!'' she nervously smiled at her parents.

Ash and May exchanged bewildered looks, but chose not to ask any further questions. They were in no mood to deal with any trouble their kids had stirred up, and they didn't have to be curious at all. They knew kaylin would blurt it out eventually.

"Hey Guys!''

Seemed like the one whom they were waiting for had finally arrived. Chris smiled behind his sister's hand and yanked it down, beaming at the woman who had just called them out. ''Hey look its Dawn!''

The kids ran ahead, right into Dawn's awaiting arms. The blunette Coordinator giggled and enveloped them in a huge hug.

''Aw you kids are so sweet!''

''They had been awaiting you arrival impatiently, Dawn!'' Ash chuckled as they got closer.

''Aw, then I am so Sorry to have kept you wait so long!'' Dawn apologized sweetly as she released the kids and stood up.

''It's no biggie, Dawn. We just finished Shopping five minutes ago,'' May laughed as she walked over to hug her best friend.

Ash smiled and turned his attention onto the two children standing behind Dawn. ''Hey Kevin! Pearl! How are you guys?''

''Good!'' They both replied cheerfully

Ruby began to fuss in her stroller, reaching her hands out towards Pearl. May giggled and lifted the little tot out, watching with a smile on her face as Pearl ran over to May and hugged the toddler in her hands.

''Hey, where's Gary?" Ash asked, looking around.

''He got something to do in his lab at the last minute,'' Dawn replied, ''But luckily he'll be out in time to join us for dinner!''

''Great!'' Ash chirped. ''Dinner _is_ the best part of Christmas after all.''

Dawn grinned and rolled her eyes. Kaylin spun around to smile at her parents. ''Can we go see Santa's village now?''

''There goes that one track mind again,'' May smiled. ''Yes, let's go!''

The triplets along with Kevin squealed in delight and scurried off together, while Pearl chose to stay closer to the adults. May took Ruby off Pearl's hands and put her back in the stroller while Pearl asked to whether she could push Ruby's stroller, which delighted the parents.

''It's so sweet how much Pearl loves Ruby,'' Dawn observed. ''Every time those two are together just melts my heart!''

''It's definitely adorable,'' May agreed.

''So guys, where are we going exactly? Shouldn't we head back to Pallet Town now?''

''Santa Village. The kids were adjuring us to take them to see Santa Village. Luckily they set up one here.'' Ash answered.

''What's it about? We've never taken the kids to anything like this before. We don't get to go out too much due to Gary's busy schedule!''

''It's a representation of Christmas Theme where you can have so many things to do! It's a great place to spend time with your family and friends of all ages. Even Santa Claus will be there soon. There's will be elves, music, dance, and-'' May didn't get to finish her explanation when Ash interrupted her.

''And Pokémon!'' Ash added causing Dawn chuckle

''Yes, Ashy and Pokémon,'' May breathed tiredly.

''Aw, that's cute! Kevin and Pearl will absolutely love it!''

Crossing under the welcome sign for the holiday setup, Dawn eyes were on stalk as soon as the village came into her view. The place decked up with fairy lights, turning the village into a major Christmas destination. Jingle bells and sweet carols filled the air. There were small booths set up along the trail, furnished with wreaths, designed to look like little wooden houses. Each bedecked with colorful Christmas lights and offered everything from Hot Chocolate to little gifts. The décor was complemented by cute Pokémon cutouts and whimsical Christmas trees and tree trunks making the place perfect to snap pictures with your family. There were mascots in the shape of snowmen, elves and other Christmassy characters and a floor to dance to choreographed Christmas jingles with the Santa Claus, winning the hearts of the children and old alike. All of them set to entertain their customers with some extra pleasures apart from picking up their Christmas wish lists from the stalls. Further up ahead, Dawn could see a colossal Christmas tree, at least 20 feet tall. Lots of burgundy and ornaments hanging all over it, with lovely stars adorning it. It was completely lit with white lights making it look like a frost from a distance like a sheer masterpiece standing in the middle of concourse floor. The star high on top shone brightly making sure no one could ever miss this beauty.

''It's so _beautiful!_ '' Dawn squealed. ''And its piney smell has wafted the whole place. It smells _amazing!_ ''

''That's not the tree, Dawn. It's the cookies you're smelling,'' Ash clarified, nodded towards a nearby booths, taking a deep breath to enjoy the aroma. ''They sell the best over here!''

''Excuse me Hubby! Can we focus on the cookies before we leave?'' May piped up. ''Or you might just spoil your appetite.''

Ash scoffed at the idea. ''Please, there's nothing in the world that could ever spoil my appetite! I am always hungry!''

''Ma-!''

May turned towards Ruby, who was frantically waving her eyes upside down.

''What is it, my baby? Are you hungry?'' May cooed, kneeling besides the stroller.

''Ma-!'' Ruby repeated the only word she knew, pointing at something ahead of them. May looked ahead and realized what the baby was trying to say. Her point of interest were a collection of brown and creamed colored Pokémon with splendid antlers on their head, being held in a fenced of area nearby.

''Oh, she showing us those Sawsbuck!'' May exclaimed. ''Do you want to see Santa's Sawsbuck, baby girl?''

Ruby excitedly threw her arms in the air. ''Well then let's go!'' Pearl didn't wait for her mother to say anything before scurrying closer to the fence, causing Dawn to gasp. ''Hey, Pearl! Wait! Don't run so fast! You might bump into someone!''

Ash and May exchanged playful looks and smiled before following after Dawn. Fortunately the little girl hadn't got very far, as the fence managed to separate them from the Sawsbuck. Chris, Carol, Kaylin and Kevin had already reached the fence were looking over it with sparkling eyes.

''Looks like the entire gang wants to see the Sawsbuck!'' Ash chuckled.

''Surprised?'' May asked.

''No. Happy? Yes!'' Ash chirped.

Up at the fence, Carol managed to push herself up right against the wire, holding her hand towards the horn of the nearest Season Pokémon. ''Hey there!''

The Sawsbuck huffed curiously, turning towards girl. Lowering its head, it began to nuzzle her palm and licked it, causing Carol to shriek laughingly.

''Wow Cozy! It likes you!'' Kaylin awed.

''Carol's pretty good with Pokémon,'' Kevin commented, glancing over at Chris.

''Yeah, she gets along with all of ém! There's no type that doesn't excite her!'' Chris laughed.

Carol continued to giggle as Sawsbuck nuzzled her palm. With her own giggle Pearl tried to reach up as well, wanting to gain the same attention of a Sawsbuck like Carol had. ''Here! Pokémon, Come here!'' She called them out.

The other Season Pokémon, however, were too busy grazing around to pay the little blunette any mind. Pearl frowned and lowered herself from the fence, holding her hand against her cherry red dress coat.

''Why won't they come to me?'' Pearl whined.

''That's because you are too small for then to notice you!'' Kevin quipped.

''Feeding them something will help!''

The children looked back up and spotted a young woman in her teens walking towards them, wearing a weird red, green and white outfit adorned by jingled bells and an eccentric pointed hat.

''Whoa, You are an elf!'' Chris marveled.

''I sure am! The name's Rosy! And it's my job to look after Santa's loyal Sawsbuck!'' the girl answered

''That's so cool!'' Kaylin marveled.

''But how do we feed them to come over to us?'' Kevin enquired.

''Sawsbuck love carrots,'' Rosy replied, reaching into her waist pocket and pulling out some mini-carrots. ''Would you like to come inside and test out?''

The five children all cheered simultaneously. With a small chuckle, Rosy opened the gate and allowed them all in, handing each of them a small carrot to start.

''Now, all you have to do is go up to any Sawsbuck you like and offer up your carrot!'' rosy informed the children.

Taking the elf's advice, Pearl scurried forward and offered one of the nearby Sawsbuck her carrot. The Pokémon moved closer, lowering its head to sniff the vegetable. With an agreeable grunt, the Sawsbuck took a bite of the carrot, causing Pearl's blue eyes to widen.

''It worked!''

''The Sawsbuck loves Snacks,'' Rosie approached her. ''It's the one way to get through to them no matter what!''

''Just Like our Daddy!'' Carol laughed, offering her own carrot to one of the Sawsbuck.

 **XXX**

Once the children had finished feeding and petting the Sawsbuck and said their farewells to Rosy, they rejoined their parents outside of the fence and continued walking along the path of Santa's Village.

''Hey May, think we can stop for those cookies now?'' Ash asked.

''I thought you must have forgotten about those cookies by now. Do you _ever_ take your mind off of food?''

''Never'''

''Uh… .''

''Actually, let's try out some!''

May turned her gaze onto Dawn, who was smiling innocently at the fellow Coordinator. ''Oh Dawn, Don't encourage him.''

''Its 2 against 1, let's go!'' Ash grabbed May's hand and the adults began to trail behind the children, all of them who were now holding onto a candy cane given to them by some elves. Chris was trying his best to tear the plastic off without breaking the fragile treat, and it was getting extremely annoying for him.

''Why is it so hard?'' Chris whined, raising an eyebrow as he examined the candy.

''it didn't have to be so hard if you would have just let Mommy or Daddy open it for you,'' Kaylin narrowed her eyes.

''Nah,'' Chris quickly refuted. ''I can do this on my own!''

With a small huff, Chris opened his mouth and tore off the plastic with his teeth and began to chew on the rounded top of the candy cane. Carol, who seemed extremely unimpressed with the display of his actions, flattened out her brow.

''Are you a wild Pokémon?'' She asked grumbly.

Chris ignored the question and continued gnawing on the candy cane until a sight up ahead stopped him in his tracks and succeeding in getting him remove the candy from his mouth. The other kids stopped along with him, marveling at the sight.

''Santa!'' Pearl squeaked, pointing up ahead at the man sitting in a giant chair, surrounded with giant mushrooms, brightly colored flowers and giant Christmas trees decked in with sparkles.

Hearing Pearl's excited cry, Ash chuckled and stated, ''You guys should go and ask if he remembers me?''

''Daddy! We already told you that's not the real Santa!'' Kaylin cried. ''He's busy sending gifts from the North Pole.''

"And how do you know that?'' Ash challenged. ''He sure looks like the real Santa _I_ met!''

''And there's no point in asking the Santa if he remembers you or not. Even if Santa recognizes you, that would be only because you are the World Champion Pokémon Master!'' Chris carried on.

''Aw'! I am not making it up! It's true,'' Ash groaned. Here he was outwitted by his children again.

''Come on Ash. Just say okay and move on.'' May was beginning to grow tired over the contretemps.

Ash gave it a thought for a few seconds before nodding his head sideways. ''Nope. Not gonna.''

''Oh of course not,'' May grumbled. ''Too stubborn for your own good.''

''Wait a sec…what's going on?'' Dawn piped up. With a sigh, May explained, ''Ash claims that when he was younger, he along with Misty and Brock met Santa Claus, but the Kids would never believe it. But Ash tries so hard to prove them it's true.''

''Wait, how could you have met Santa?'' Dawn asked, staring at Ash. ''No one has ever seen the _real_ Santa!''

''Why does everybody keep saying like that?'' Ash groaned.

''It's impossible Ash!'' Dawn argued.

''Because everyone knows he's only a myth," May intervened. When we were younger, Max tried and set up traps for him every Christmas night, but he never caught up anything. Even the cameras proved useless!''

''Oh, so now you think I was making it up too?'' Ash pressed the question against his wife.

Pursing her lips, May gently shrugged her shoulders. ''Maybe?''

Ash blinked at his wife, before letting out a long frustrated groan, causing May to cast him a devious look. ''I told you to give it up before it's too late. But you never learn, do you? Now come on let's get going. Mom will be waiting for us. And if she asks why we are late, try telling her your story and let's see if she buys it''

Ash smacked a hand against his face and mumbled, ''I wonder if Misty and Brock remember it too or will they sell me out?''

 **I hope everyone of you had a wonderful holiday. I know I am late, I am so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Parent

**A/n: I sure am in mood to write lots of one-shots for my Fanfic lately. It's one of my favourite things to do throughout the day! So I thought uploading this one would be nice :)**

 **Carol: 3 years old.**

* * *

Taking a rest under the shade of the centenary fig tree in Oak's ranch, this cast a rich shade on the deep spring grass, dreamingly reading some old book, through half-sleepy eyelids, Ash slowly felt his consciousness ebbing away, and his thoughts which were clear and concise a few moments ago, were coming to an end. He lulled into a dream by fragrance of the flowers nearby and the spices called up from the earth by the hot sun. Everything seemed so peaceful, until….

''Daddy!''. Ash felt a light weight on his chest, as he groggily opened his eyes to look up to see a pair of sapphire eyes were staring right back at him, a joyful smile set on the delicate pink lips underneath.

''Daddy!'' the child giggled.

''Oh Ash, I'm so sorry!''

The man suddenly had the startling impression that someone was leaning over his shoulder. Ash looked up to see above, where he saw Misty was leaning over him with a worry written all over her face.

''I tried to explain Carol, that you would be tired after training and we shouldn't bother you, but there was no stopping her,'' Misty continued.

''Oh that's Ok,'' Ash assured the flustered gym leader being turning his attention back onto his daughter. ''Hey there, princess. You shouldn't let Misty chase you like that you know''

''Okie-dokie!'' The young brunette cheered and turned towards the elder-red head. ''I am sorry, Missy!''

''Aw, don't say sorry, Cozy! You were just being playful!'' Misty cooed. A smile returned to her face as she watched Carol snuggled up to her father while he gently ran a hand up and down her back. ''She really loves you, you know!''

Ash chuckled at the comment. ''Oh, aren't you something special, Cozy? You're Daddy's lovely little girl, aren't you?''

Carol emphatically nodded her head and snuggled even deeper into his chest.

''You are always so great with them,'' Misty noted. ''But I am not surprised, cause ever since you became a parent, you gained the right traits to be a great father!''

''I don't think so,'' Ash replied whilst still looking at his daughter.

Misty hummed curiously. ''What do you mean?''

''When we first delivered the good news to my mom, she told me something about parenting which I would never forget. She said, "Never think what kind of a parent you'll be. That question will only be answered by your kids when they grow up. But the secret trait you need to have as a parent is selflessness. Always put their needs before you.'' Ash recalled his mother's words. "And then 6 months later, we enrolled ourselves in some workshops to learn the ways of becoming good parents. They said that secret to good parenting is showering them with unconditional love, have boundless patience and being consistent,'' Ash began. ''And most important of all, it just isn't enough that we tell our children that we love them. We need to put our love into action every day for them to feel it. Mostly, I mean making connection with our children is our highest priority.''

''Yeah, but you don't need to learn to be selfless. You both have got tons of that!'' Misty countered.

''Not as much as you think though,'' Ash replied with a wry smile. ''You know, when May was pregnant, I never had time for her. I didn't even have time for myself. I had to travel the world extensively, from region to region, from country to country, to either defend my Title or be a part of the Major leagues. Even sometimes to train out in the elements. But she was really sick for the first few months. I advised her to stay with my mom, or call up her parents to move in with us, but she always refused. You know how she is. She said that I always needed her to be around me or else I would be a total mess. What would I eat? Who would get to pick my clothes? Who would be there to stop me from pushing myself too hard while training? So I never argued with her. But then it all got too difficult for her. She would try her best to keep up with me, but some days she couldn't even get out of bed. That's when it hit me; I realized I was getting pretty selfish. But May never complained. But she told me that she can handle it and not to worry about it. I realized what an amazing woman my wife actually is. She was taking care of me as well as carrying our children at the expense of her own health. I began to think about the words my mother said and the next thing I did was, took a paternity leave and took May back home, finally. She was really appreciative, and I loved spending all that time with her.''

''Wow. I never thought of it that way. Come to think of it, when I was pregnant with Brooke, I always had Tracey by my side. He would never let me get up from the bed and took all the responsibilities on his shoulders.'' Misty admitted. "It was very tough for him to manage the household chores and look after me at the same time. He even used to work from home, but he did everything with a smile on his face. I just couldn't figure out, how he would do that?''

''That's because you never got into Tracey's shoes. Trust me when I tell ya, there's nothing like taking care of the woman you love when she's pregnant. And then comes the time you have to give it your all,'' Ash chuckled. ''When the triplets were born, I realized my world was all about them and May now. You don't get to decide when they are hungry, or sleepy, or sick. Their schedules and needs overtake yours so fast. And when we had just become parents, our lives had become so joyful and ebullient. We used to tend to their every cry and scream and play with them from morning to evening, till they were in their cribs, on their way to Dreamland. Every time we used to lie down to take a breather on the couch, their cries got us on our feet, 2 minutes later. And that never stopped, like right now. Though a nap sounded peaceful right now, Cozy needed me, and a nap doesn't really sound that important.''

Ash finally sat up, still holding Carol close to his chest. He smiled and pressed a kiss atop her head, earning a delighted giggle from the young girl.

''It's so nice when you sound mature sometime,'' Misty gave him a weak smiled.'' I am really grateful I got married to a understanding and supportive husband like Tracey. Thank God, I and my sisters didn't end up in the same situations as our parents…''

Ash smiled confidently at the redhead. ''Hey don't think like that. Think about the wonderful life you have now with Trace and Brooke. I know you since we were kids, Mist. You are an emotionally strong woman, and yeah... sometimes physically too,'' Ash jokes causing the redhead to chuckle. ''You and I came from pretty non-existent relationships with our parents. Me with my Dad and you with your parents,'' Ash continued. He was well aware of the fact that Misty never had an answer when Brooke asked about her maternal grandparents. ''I was worried that I wouldn't be a good father because of that, but it just showed me I was fretting too much. I kind of picked up the finer points along the way, and learned from his mistakes. I put all my worries behind me and now at least I have the base for how I wanted to be!''

''You're right,'' Misty finally conceded, her smile strengthening. ''It's not such a bad thing. Brooke doesn't need her grandparents. She's already got a much wonderful family she could ever wish for. Me, Tracey, her aunts and uncles, her cousins, and her friends. She's got us and we are blessed to have her!''

''Trust Me! That's all a child ever wants! Besides you are great with the triplets,'' Ash concluded. ''They love you, you know?''

''I know,'' Misty giggled. ''But I think they love you the most. Isn't that true, Cozy?'' Misty placed her hand on her goddaughter's cheek.

''I love Daddy!'' Carol giggled, pressing her hands against Ash's cheeks and touching his nose against hers.

''See, what I mean?'' Misty laughed.

''Aw, come here, you silly!'' Ash teased, as he gently tossed Carol on the grass, leaning over to tickle her sides. Carol laughed wildly, flailing her arms and legs as her father tickled her. ''HA-H-A-A HAA, N-No, Dad-dy! No m-More!'' Carol shrieked through her laughter.

''Come on, Cozy. I think we should let your Daddy have some time to himself,'' Misty said as she bent down and scooped the little girl in her arms, and winked Ash's way. ''Maybe, now you can finally take that nap you wanted,'' she teased.

''Nap? What Nap? It's time to go back to training! Chop-Chop!''


	5. Chapter 5: The Cabin in Petalburg Woods

**Here's the new one I came up with... It's upon the random cabins Ash and his friends tend to come across and settle themselves in**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 3 and a half years old.**

* * *

The trek through Petalburg Woods was an exhilarating experience. Earliest memories of their travels through Hoenn region had prompted Ash and May to go on a camping trip to the Petalburg woods along with their kids. Since Norman and Caroline were a bit old for camping, Max had volunteered to join in, which also had been a great excuse for him to take a day off from the Gym.

The breeze moved through the pine trees, creating a melody for all to hear. Peace and tranquility was everywhere. Sounds were muted, and it was trekking was getting ethereal. The woods secluded them from the rest of the world that day. They were confused! They couldn't apprehend what were they enjoying the most, their time together or the serenity of the nature? No roads, no tall buildings, no traffic, no noise, just the lovely cool climate and the invigorating nature. The calm flow of the creeks gave them a relaxing tone to their ears, which applied the music as they trekked. The plethora of the plants and trees was enough to provide a variety of scents, giving fresh air that made it feel as if breathing were easier. And seriously, they were enjoying every breath of their life, gaining its importance.

They could see small Pokémon scattering away or scurrying into their burrows, or the Flying-type Pokémon taking shelter under the trees, chirping with different pitches and tones. What they couldn't see was the change in the beautiful cocktail-blue sky was beginning to darken into gravel-ray. Large pillows of cloud were forming, blotting out the old-gold colour of the sun. As soon as the felt the first splatter of the downpour, the group of seven were fast and furious on their feet, desperately seeking out a place where they could stay dry. It had to be their lucky day that after half a mile run; they stumbled across a small wooden cabin in a nearby clearing: Trainer's Lodge.

Looked like someone, within the past few years, had come up with creative idea to build a series of cabins throughout the woods, typically a smaller version of Pokémon Center. They were meant to be used by weary trainers and explorers who wanted to spend a night in someplace a bit commodious rather than setting up a tent outside in the woods. It could be a great choice for a forest break.

The cabin was dotted among the tall pine trees, blending harmoniously into the forest landscape. The unit was skillfully designed and featured stunning design with glorious floor-to-ceiling glass windows, the sumptuous structure blended seamlessly into the local scenery.

Upon getting close enough to the door, Ash knocked the door twice, not sure if someone was already using it. He jiggled the doorknob and opened the door, after no one answered from the other side. Relieved that the forest log cabin was vacant, he let everyone inside before running in himself, closing the door behind him, careful to lock it.

'' _Piii,_ '' Pikachu shook his saturated fur, extremely bothered being wet through. Ash, who had the rodent perched on his shoulder, grimaced as a few droplets of water flew into his face.

''Hey, Pikachu, couldn't you wait for a few more seconds!'' Ash glared at the Pokémon. Pikachu in return just smiled sheepishly and scratched behind his ear.

''Oh Ash, leave the poor thing alone. He's soaked.''

Ash turned towards his wife, who was kneeling in the middle of the floor as she did her best to towel off the triplets.

''Well, hello! So am I!'' Ash pulled off a face, his eyes shifting as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and instead chose to snuggle up against May.

The retired coordinate, looked down at the Electric type cuddling up against her leg, and giggled, ''Oh, you didn't think I forgot you, did you?'' May smiled and began to dry off the Pokémon.

"You won't catch a cold if get a lil wet, Pikachu'' Ash mumbled.

May narrowed her eyes at her husband. ''We're _all_ soaked, Ash,'' May reprimanded softly. ''You don't have to react as if you got hit by a Surf.''

''Mommy, me getting co-ld,'' Kaylin whined.

''Oh, I know, sweetheart,'' May cooed, removing strands of wet dark brown hair from her daughter's face.

'''Mommy, my c-clothes,'' Chris called out to her, shivering with cold. May turned towards him, her eyes switched on his drenched clothes. ''Aw baby, it's time to change into something dry. Come on, let's get you guys all cleaned up and changed.'' She smiled at him and stood up to her full height, motioning Chris to take her hand and follow her as she let the girls walk ahead of her, Pikachu following her as well.

''That sounds good,'' Brock chimed in. He had just finished toweling himself off. ''Looks like we'll be stranded in this cabin for the rest of the night, so I'll probably get started on dinner. Hey, Max, wanna help me?''

''Yeah! Be with you in a sec!'' Max called out from the corner of the room, who had already started unpacking. He wasn't very happy with the weather, and it was clear from the displeasure he was having by looking at his soaked gadgets. ''Oh, my Pokégear battery's dead and I totally forgot to bring the charger!''

Once May and the kids were out of the room, Ash trudged over to the lounge area, and tossed his backpack where Max had his, before slumped down onto the couch.

''Man, aren't we lucky we came across this cabin?'' Ash sighed, bending over to remove his damp sneakers. ''There's no way we could have camped out in this weather.'' He looked up, to see out of one of the cabin's glass windows. It was raining down in torrents, and it showed no signs of slowing down. None of them had been expecting rain, but surprise storms were very common at this time of the year, so it wasn't exactly shocking.

''Totally with ya. That was certainly outta option.'' Brock agreed, placing out all the necessary ingredients on the counter of the cabin's kitchen. ''Trainers of this generation have it good these days.''

Once Ash finally got rid out his wet shoes, he sat upright, resting his feet on the center table, a shiver travelling his spine. They were out of the rain, but it wasn't exactly as warm as they expected in the cabin. It was the tail end of summer, which meant the air conditioning was still on.

''Oh, no!'' Brock cried, causing Ash to raise an eyebrow in concern. He stood up and walked over to his friend.

''What's the matter, Brocko?'' Ash asked, scanning the wooden kitchen counter, examining all the ingredients Brock had brought along.

''I kept the matchsticks in the side pocket of my backpack! It must be completely drenched by now!'' Brock cried.

''So?'' Max raised an eyebrow, walking over to the counter, bringing in the utensils he had in his bag.

''So? So it means I can't light a fire!'' Brock chided.

''Oh! I thought it was something you forgot. Don't worry, we'll figure something out.'' Ash hummed, his eyes scanning the room. They fell upon on a fireplace, in the opposite corner of the room. Pieces of firewood sat in a weaver basket next to it, which gave him an idea.

''Yo Brocko! Do you think I should start a fire?'' Ash asked. When Brock peered over his shoulder to look at the fireplace, he was pleased. ''Hey that's not bad. I can use the fire.''

''And it would also keep the temperature of this room warmer!'' Max added.

''Good thinking, Max. I or Brock could never have thought of that,'' Ash sarcastically complimented the Gym leader and walked towards the fireplace. He picked up a few pieces of wood and tossed it into the fireplace. Once that was in place, he plucked one of the pokéballs off his belt and released the Pokémon inside. The blue light from the flash took shape of his Torkoal as it thumped itself in front of the fireplace.

''Hey Torkoal, would you mind using a weak flamethrower on that wood?'' Ash asked, pointing at the kindling.

''Tor!'' Torkoal obeyed, spewing off flames from its mouth at the wood. The pieces of the wood caught up in flames, bringing a satisfied smile on Ash's face.

''Great job, Torkoal!'' Ash cheered, reaching over to pull the iron gate in front of the fireplace to keep the flames from spitting.

''Koal!'' it began to cry, spraying water from its eyes.

''Guess, I'd better get the dinner ready. They would be coming out anytime now.'' Brock wondered aloud, and brought the pot near to the fireplace.

Ash pulled four other Pokéballs of his belt, and released the rest of the team he'd brought along with him: Heracross, Leavanny, Floatzel and Donphan. Once they were out of their pokéballs and reunited with Torkoal, Max went to work on separating the Pokémon food into different bowls and adding different mixes of Berries; something he loved to do, as Brock had taught him. By the time Max had finished laying out six bowls of Pokémon food (one extra for Pikachu), May reentered the room, with the triplets hopping besides her. They had all been changed into their long sleeved shirts and bedtime pajamas.

''Brock, I hope you are making plenty,'' May teased. ''Ever since, we started camping this afternoon, all they have been talking about was dinner!''

The triplets ran over to the small table that sat between the kitchen and the lounge area, and pulled themselves up into three of the chairs, beaming at the cook once they settled.

''Oh, so you guys are hungry, huh?'' Brock teased.

''I'm always hung-y!'' Chris pulled out his tongue, circling his hand on his stomach.

''Your food is yum!'' Kaylin chimed.

''We like your food!'' Carol added.

''Well, not to worry, there's plenty for everyone. I always cook a lil extra; when I know you guys love my cooking so much! Not to forget, like you parents used to do when we were younger. They would lick their fingers off,'' Brock assured them with a giggle.

''But I'll eat it all!'' Chris stood upon his chair. He looked over his shoulder, locking his eyes on his father. ''You can't have any, Daddy.''

''Huh?'' Ash blinked, obviously confused. "And why is that?''

''Cause I eat everything,'' Chris giggled. ''You won't take from my plate!''

Ash sighed and shook his head, throwing his son a playful pout, ''I thought we were buddies, Chris. Whatever happened to 'what's mine's is yours.''

''We are!'' Chris exclaimed.

''I guess he cut the deal off after you ate his sandwich this morning,'' May sighed.

''Yeah,'' Chris conceded, grinning at his father.

Ash shook his head before looking over at Pikachu whom May was carrying on her shoulder, ever since she entered the room. ''Hey buddy, your dinner's ready. You can go eat with the others if you want.''

''Pika!''

Pikachu squealed, flying off the woman's shoulder in order to settle himself in front of his bowl. May giggled at the action, before turning her attention back onto Ash, who was staring weirdly at her.

''What's up?'' May prodded.

''You changed too?" Ash questioned. He realized his wife wasn't in the same clothes she'd been in before, and was wearing her own pajamas as well.

''Yeah, my clothes were wet and way too uncomfortable,'' May replied, scrunching up her face. ''I hung them up in the bathroom to dry up along the kids' clothes. You should get changed too. Max and Brock, you too!''

Ash looked down at his clothes and shrugged. ''I'm alright for now. I started a fire, so it's a bit warmer in here now. I'll get changed after dinner.''

''Why do I even bother,'' May sighed, but then her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she shrieked, ''Wait … You started a fire?!''

''Yeah… in the fireplace,'' Ash deadpanned, watching as May let out a relieved sigh. ''You seriously didn't think I set the cabin on fire, did you?''

''Next time, lead with that,'' May muttered, shaking her head.

From the fireplace, Brock and Max exchanged glances and chuckled, causing Ash to roll his eyes and May to smirk.

''Dinner will be ready in sometime,'' Brock announced.

''Great! Can't wait!'' Ash exclaimed and walked over to sit with the triplets, who were starting to get a bit more restless after the announcement of dinner. The cabin obviously didn't have a TV or any other means of entertainment, but neither did the outdoors where they were supposed to be staying. So, Ash knew he came with full preparation. Reaching into May's backpack, Ash pulled out a few coloring books and a box of crayons, which he had packed before they left for Hoenn. But the books were in no condition to be used for drawing. They had been totally water wrecked, when drops dripping from them. ''Great!'' he let out a tired sigh.

May smirked and walked over to him. Reaching her hand into her backpack, she pulled out a few indoor games and a box full of Lego toys, which she handed over to him. So, it was _May_ who was well prepared. '' _ **Damn, She's always one step ahead of me,'' Ash thought.**_

He sighed, walked over and placed the toys on the table for the three. ''Why don't you use these while dinner's getting ready? It'll make things go by a lot quicker!''

Without any fussy argument, the triplets got busy with the toys.

''Hey May! I opened up a few cans of Pokémon food. You can use them to feed your Pokémon if you want.'' Max called.

''Oh! Thanks Max!'' May said gratefully. ''I just need one anyway. I only brought Skitty with me.'' As soon as, Max handed her the can of Pokémon food, she released Skitty and placed an empty bowl in front of it, which she filled with the Pokémon's favourite food. Once she was done feeding the Kitten Pokémon, she sat down at the table alongside Ash and the triplets, resting her head in her hand, smiling at her children who very keeping themselves entertained with their toys.

''So rumbustious as always huh?'' she giggled.

''Can't blame ém, they are famished! And it's because of the smell of cooking in here…''

''Of course, it does,'' May giggled. ''Brock's cooking is always amazing.''

''And it always takes me back. I missed Brock's food so much when we came back here in Hoenn after we finished our journey in Kanto.'' Max piped up, placing the plates and bowls on the table.

''Yeah, but you didn't miss it more than me,'' May teased. ''You still got to enjoy Mom's food when I was in Johto. I didn't knew how to cook, so I had to eat outside all the time.''

''Those were the days,'' Max said, as he began to think about all the adventures they had together as a gang.

''And it's finished!'' Brock announced as he finished garnishing the food with coriander leaves.

The triplets quickly discarded their toys, instead beaming over at Brock, and excitedly cavorting on their seats.

''Settle down guys!'' May gently chastised. ''I don't want any of you to fall off those chairs and get hurt.''

The triplets paid her no mind as they continued bouncing in their seats. May groaned and pulled herself back resting her head on the chair, making Ash smirk at the action.

''Don't worry, once they get started with the meal, they'll chill out,'' Ash assured his wife. And surprisingly enough, he was right. Brock walked over to the table and served each bowl full of stirred fried noodles in front of the drooling children. Once the triplets were given their food, they sat down properly, waiting for Brock to bring them chopsticks or forks.

Chris was about to shove his hand into the bowl of noodles before someone else caught his hand. He looked at his right to see whose hand it was, when his eyes met his mother's.

''Why are you eating with your hands, sweety?'' May raised an eyebrow her son, displeased with his action, which Chris flustered sheepishly in return and pointing at his father. May switched her eyes from her son to her husband. She grimaced at her husband who already has his face dug in his bowl, slurping the noodles in his mouth.

''ASH! Don't encourage our children with those gross habits,'' May rebuked him for eating like that.

Brock laughed as he handed the three kids chopsticks which they replaced their hands with. ''Face it, May. You married a child yourself.''

''Yeah, yeah. Real funny!'' Ash grumbled, placing the bowl down and reaching for the chili sauce which he asked to Brock to hand over. Unscrewing the cap, he began to squeezing the condiment into his noodles. He looked up to glance over a smirking May, his smile slowly reappearing. ''Why, are you worried they are gonna grow up and eat with their hands forever?'' he snickered.

''Right now, I am just worried that whether we have enough toilet paper or not? Cause you poured way too much chili sauce in your food!'' May smirked, causing Ash's face to fell and making Max laugh heartily.

 **XXX**

Once everyone was done with dinner, the triplets chose to play with their parent's Pokémon while the adults occupied themselves with the chores. Not long after they finished, however, it was significant that the kids were yawning and rubbing at their eyes, barely able to keep their eyes open.

''I think you three might wanna be ready for bed,'' May giggled, walking over to the triplets and kneeling besides them.

''Nuh uh,'' Carol, who was resting upon one of Donphan's tusks, mumbled. ''We play!''

''You can play all you want in the morning, sweety,'' May assured her daughter. ''In fact, I bet it won't be raining by then, and you can even play outside!''

Chris, however, didn't seem convinced. ''What if it never stops?''

''Never?'' May gasped playfully. ''It will stop eventually! It can't rain forever, lil guy.''

Kaylin was about to say something, but before she could, she was scooped up into her mother's arms along with Chris.

''It's bedtime. Come on Cozy, time to get settled.'' May reiterated gently. Carol slide down from Donphan's tusk, waving Armor Pokémon goodnight, before following her mother who was carrying the kids towards the doorway that led to the bedroom.

The cabin's bedroom was not overly spacious. It consisted of two bunk beds, both against each side wall, occasional table below a table lamp, and a dresser. May walked over to the one on the right and placed Chris and Kaylin on the lower bed, pulling the covers down and ushering them to get beneath them. Once they were, May picked up Carol and set her on the upper bed, tucking her as well. ''Looks like you'll be sharing with Uncle Max,'' May giggled.

Once the three children were settled, May pulled the sheets back up and kissed them goodnight.

''Goodnight, sweethearts,'' May murmured softly. She was alarmed however, when Kaylin shot right back up, giving her a wide-eyed stare, as if she forgot something important.

''What is it, baby?''

"Daddy didn't say goodnight,'' Kaylin replied.

''And Uncle Max and Uncle Brock too,'' Carol added, from above.

''Ah,'' May playfully slapped her own head. '' now how could I forget about that? I'll go get them.''

She leaned to tuck in Kaylin once again, before standing up back to her full height and stepped into the main room of the cabin, where Ash, Max and Brock were playing a game of cards, in the middle of the room, a few feet near the fireplace.

''Your presence has been demanded,'' May announced, leaning against the doorframe as she looked between the three men.

Brock smirked as he got to his feet. '' Those little monsters will do anything it takes to push back bedtime, huh?''

''You don't know the half of it,'' May rolled her eyes, although a smile was playing on her lips. '''They inherited Ash's stubborn streak.''

Brock and Max brushed past her, as she walked behind them. Ash got up, giving a glance at the men leaving the room and quietly switched his cards with Max's, so that Ash would get the upper hand and reveal himself the cards Max would be throwing in, just in case they decide to continue the game. With a slight evil on his face, he walked into the room, finding the kids sitting up in bed.

''You rang?'' Ash teased.

''You didn't say goodnight!'' Kaylin pouted.

''Oh, did we forget to do that?'' Brock asked as he moved closer to the bed.

''Yeah,'' Kaylin nodded.

''How silly of us,'' Max chuckled. He moved closer to give Carol a goodnight kiss, before sitting beside Brock on the lower bunk. He gently held both children's faces and gave them each a good night kiss on the forehead. ''Goodnight. And sleep tight.''

''Sweet Dreams,'' Brock wished as well.

''Good Night!'' they replied simultaneously.

Once they were done, Brock and Max moved out of the way so Ash could sit down on the bed beside the children, and walked out of the room along with May. Once they were out of the room, Ash gently stroked Kaylin's hair. ''You promise you'll go to bed once I say goodnight?''

''Yes!'' Kaylin chirped.

''We will. We're good, Daddy,'' Chris added quite seriously.

''You are. It's just that it's quite hard to buy, so that'll be up for debate,'' Ash teased.

''We are!'' Chris whined even more.

''Alright, alright, I believe ya,'' Ash chuckled. ''I was just messing with you! You guys like to play, right?''

''No _fun_ in that play,'' Chris complained.

''Aw, Come on, all kinds of play are fun. Is there even some play that doesn't sound fun?'' Ash asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

''I don't like to play freeze tag. It's so boring,'' Carol chimed in.

''Oh, I am sorry to hear that,'' Ash apologized playfully. ''How about you three go to sleep, rise and shine in the morning, and we can do some _fun_ playing?''

The last word made the kids cheer and bounce around, causing Ash to laugh. ''Hey guys, Come on! Settled down! Not everything is _necessarily_ supposed to be a trampoline! Chris, Kaylin, you might hit your head! If Mommy walks in and sees you guys going crazy, I may be a dead man.''

This only made the triplets laugh harder, which led Ash to show off a frustrated smirk. ''And here we go. I should have known _that_ was coming…''

As they continued to giggle, Kaylin threw herself down on the bed, so her head hit the pillow. Two seconds later, her siblings copied her action. The soft _thump_ that accompanied such an action caught Ash's attention, causing him to raise an eyebrow and look over at Carol.

''It's bedtime!'' Carol declared.

''Right, bedtime,'' Ash chuckled. He bent over to kiss the heads of both the children on the lower bed and stood up to place a soft kiss on Carol's cheek. ''Sleep tight, you guys.''

Once he was done, Ash turned the lights off, and rejoined the group in the lounge area of the cabin.

''Are they conked out?'' May asked.

''Yeah, they are finally starting to get some sleep,'' Ash replied, stretching his back. ''They are sure tricky little things.''

May giggled and rested her head in her hand. ''Figuring that out now?''

Ash's smirk widened as he walked over to where the males were playing, and taking a seat on the floor. ''Nah. I always know. It just never ceases to amaze me.'' Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized something. ''Oh my God, was I like that when I was a child too?''

''Oh definitely,'' May let out another little laugh before lowering her hand. ''But it was kind of cute. Frustrating but cute.''

''Hey! I had two A's and one K(high) in my cards. How come I have two 4's and one Q in my set?'' Max cried.

 **XXX**

After playing a bit for a while, the adults stayed up for a while longer just talking and hanging out. Occasionally, one of them would take a peek out of the window to check on the weather. For now, the rain was still going strong.

After a while the four of the decided to call it a night. Max agreed to share with Carol and quietly joined her without waking the sleeping girl. Brock offered to take the top bunks of the left hand side bunk bed, so Ash and May could sleep in the vacant bottom bunk across the way from the triplets, in case any of them got up in the middle of the night.

Soon enough the adults were just as comfortable as the kids were. It wasn't exactly as snug for Ash and May to share a twin sized better, but they didn't like sleeping apart. Besides, it was kind of nice for the two of them to have to stay close together! All snuggled up, absolutely no space between them, feeling warm and comfy, Ash's arms tightly wrapped around May, as she rested atop of his muscular chest, her face buried in his neck…

''Daddy?''

The call caused Ash to open his eyes, tentatively peeking over May's head to see which kid it was. They were so young and had squeaky little voices, so it was sometimes difficult to identify between the three. Once his eyes adjusted to darkness, Ash was able to see that it was Chris.

''Chris?'' Ash croaked. This roused May, who weakly raised her own head and blocked off Ash's view of the little boy.

''Daddy, hav-ta Go,'' Chris whispered urgently.

''Go? Go where?'' Ash groggily repeated as he rubbed his eyes.

''Potty.''

May sighed and pushed herself up. ''Alright sweety, let's go.''

''Nooo,'' Chris whined, shuffling closer to the bed. ''I want Daddy.''

Ash sighed, feeling his resolve breaking away. Removing the covers from his body, Ash carefully crawled over May, steadying his bare feet on the wooden floor. Once he was upright, Ash bent down to lift Chris into his arms, sighing as he gripped his shoulders.

''Good thing we're not in the woods,'' Ash commented, gently pulling the covers up for his wife. ''Or this would be a whole lot worse…''

''I am just glad Chris has started to wear his underwear again…''May groggily mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6: Cause They Are Just Like You

**You can't deny that Ash and May's relationship (as every Advanceshipper envisions them romantically) happens to be one of the strongest. They are so alike, making them a perfect couple and their kids are just like them. So here's a one shot to express that...**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 3 years old.**

* * *

''Aww! How sweeter can it get? Just look at them holding hands together like that! What else could be a better scenery that this?''

Ash was about to open his mouth to reply to his wife's question on the topic, just before May cut off his response, "And My breasts don't count…''

Ash sighed at his wife's remark, but didn't take his eyes off their three young children. They were indeed standing hand-in-hand, peering through the fence at Professor Oak's ranch, trying to get a closer view of the Pokémon grazing out in the field.

''It sure is cute.'' Ash said, just when Carol nudged Chris in the ribs for no reason. ''Well, sort of…''

''Yeah. Cute in its own way.'' May sighed.

''But it does look odd, doesn't it?'' Ash mused.

''Odd?'' May repeated, arching an eyebrow. ''How could you say it's odd? It's adorable!''

''Okay in 3 years of my life as a parent, I learned that our kids get along either when they are gonna do something _really_ crazy and mischievous altogether, or, when they manipulate us into doing something they want us to do like taking them out, bring them something…And yeah, that one time I accidently lost track of them in LEGOLAND. But now, all of a sudden, they randomly decide to hold hands and get close to one another. That's just some sort of miracle.''

''Because that's what siblings do, Ash,'' May giggled. ''They pick up and choose when they really want to get along. It's not upon us.'' May's expression suddenly turned from cheerful to suspicious. ''Wait… What about Legoland?''

''So…like I was Saying,'' Ash was quick enough to change the topic, and silently _prayed_ May that May would never come to know, ''…did you like getting close to Max like that?''

''Ack! God No!'' May answered in repulsion. ''Max never held my hand or snuggled up to me. He only liked to get physical with me or pull my hair. But I still loved him when he was little. The more we fought, the more we got closer. And believe me, our fights could even put the triplet's most remarkable moments to shame,'' May sighed, looking back at her children. ''I miss those days.''

Ash pursed his lips and looked back over the kids as well, ''I get it now when you swing it that way, but still, they are getting close to each other like that? I mean they do engage in conflict 7-8 times a day.''

''That's easy!''

The couple turned their heads to look behind, finding Tracey approaching them with a smile on his face.

''Hey, Trace!'' Ash greeted happily with an equal gesture.

May, however, was more inquisitive than her husband. ''What do you mean by _'it's easy'_?''

Tracey laughed and glanced over at the triplets, who were now standing on the bottom railing of the wooden structure. ''They get that from you two.''

Ash and May exchanged equally stunned looks. ''Us?''

The former assistant now turned a successful entrepreneur and Pokemon Watcher, grinned and nodded his head.

''That can't be true. I and May never fight in front of the kids. Whenever we have a fight, we text each other when the kids are around.'' Ash explained.

''No, not that Ash. You two have always had a very physical relationship. Even when you guys were younger! Didn't you ever realize that?''

''Who told you that?'' May narrowed her eyes.

''Brock.''

''Uh...i don't think so.'' Ash drawled. ''I barely realized Misty was a girl until she turned 13.''

''And you started looking at girls when you were 15,'' May teased.

''I don't mean that kind of physical,'' Tracey sighed. '' Here, let me ask you something May. Whenever you would get scared or terrified of something, you would hide right behind Ash, didn't you? Even if Brock and Max would be right there.''

May furrowed her brow at such a question, ''Now that you mentioned it, I did went _straight_ to Ash a few times, when…''

''Few times? More than few times!'' Ash's interest, however, was piqued. ''You always did grab onto me when we were younger, even for the tiniest reasons.''

''I-I don't know!'' May cried, her face flashing red. ''I just felt safe with you.''

The last part came out several octaves higher, which led Ash to smirk.

''Something tells me that goes same for Chris, Carol and Kaylin,'' Tracey contemplated, wording it delicately. ''I have noticed that Chris is very much protective of Kaylin and Carol. When either of them get scared, they'll be right next to him, because they feel protected when he is around, and both of them know they can rely on Chris to save them from any danger. I assume that wouldn't be any different than you two when you were young.''

With a smirk still present on his face, Ash began to chuckle, ''You're absolutely right, Tracey! You are far more beneficial than I've given you credit for. I really appreciate it.''

''Hey, thanks Ash. Don't mention it.''

''Nah! I was just faking sincerity. Got ya!'' Ash gave him a deceitful look, causing May to turn away and chuckle.

''Oh! That … That was very good…'' Tracey gave the couple an asymmetrical smile.

''But aside from all the kidding, what you said was very gratifying. I never thought they would really get along this well,'' Ash appreciated.

''Took you long enough to understand, Ash.'' May scoffed, looking away indignantly.

''Sorry,'' Ash smiled, giving his wife a sheepish smile, a little bit of blush on his face. ''But that still didn't explain why are they holding hands like that. There's no danger around.'' Ash pondered.

''They do it bcoz they are siblings, Ash. They are triplets. They are sensitive to each other's feelings and emotions. Ask me, because I have a brother!''

''And because they are your and Ash's children,'' Tracey butted in, smiling amicably at May, ''They take after you two.''

'''Well, what about Ash?'' May asked out tranquilly ''He wasn't exactly as innocent in the touchy-feely department.''

Ash dramatically rolled his eyes at his wife. ''What do you mean? I don't remember hiding behind your back ever once you know?''

''I didn't mean hiding behind me,'' May asserted. ''It was more like… you would grab my hand if you sensed danger around. You would physically drag me away from something you thought would hurt me.''

Ash raised an eyebrow at such an accusation. ''Something that could hurt you? By that logic, I would have never let Harley come near you. And I don't remember dragging you ever. Tracey, do you believe that?''

''As a matter of fact I do,'' Tracey replied with a smirk. ''Ash, you may have had no idea what romance was, but I am sure you did put hands on May, coz you did the same with Misty in those dangerous situations.''

Ash scorned and shook his head, ''With Misty, it was a whole lot different. After touching her, the next thing you remember is waking up with a bruise on your left eye.''

''Yeah, you're right,'' Tracey tiredly agreed. ''It happened to me too. Sometimes I thought I was heading towards the light.''

''Don't beat around the bush, Ash. You always put your hands on me.'' May chastised.

''As I said, I don't remember that happening.''

''Stop living in denial, Ash! You did it like a 1000 times. Don't you remember that one time in the Forbidden Forest, when me and Torchic were cornered by those angry Grass-Type Pokémon, and you swooped in, saved us, grabbed my hand and we began to flee to find a way out?'' May reminded.

''Flee? Not the word I would use,'' Ash calmly retorted before adding, ''But yeah, I remember now …and do tell me about the other times.''

May rolled her eyes before smirking and looking over at the triplets who were still hand-in-hand as they looked through the fence. ''Yeah, whatever. I'll remind you the next time we fight over this.''

'' _Mooo!''_

Before May could even process it, Kaylin was shrieking and hiding behind Chris, holding tightly onto his shoulders, while Carol was still busy in getting down from the railing.

''Ahh!'' Carol shrieked.

''Sca-ly!'' Kaylin cried.

Ash got to his feet and scurried over to the triplets. Kaylin was trembled and trying to hide, but Chris wasn't a bit bothered. Over the fence, Tracey and May could see that Ash's Tauros were going on one of their daily stampedes, charging through the field in one big herd. That action, along with the leader's ferocious cry was enough to get the girls petrified. But Chris, he was rather fascinated.

''Taulos!'' He shouted, holding the wood even tightly.

Carol whined and rushed towards her father with a pout. He, in turn, smiled sympathetically at her.

''There's no reason to be scared, Cozy,'' he softly whispered, scooping the girl in his arms. ''The Tauros are just doing their exercise. They won't hurt you.''

The young brunette didn't seem convinced, however, she didn't get down from her father's arm either. Kaylin, on the other hand, gently tugged at Chris's shoulder. ''Chlis, Scaly.''

''No!'' Chris whined, shaking Kaylin off. ''I watchy"

Kaylin blinked, and grabbed her brother's arm. ''-way!''

''No!'' Chris repeated, roughly moving his shoulder away from Kaylin. ''Le-mme!''

Kaylin growled and grabbed Chris, who began to yelp and struggle against his sister.

''Hey, Hey! Time out Guys!'' Ash scolded. ''No fighting! You were so nice to each other just a few minutes ago!''

May rolled her eyes and mumbled, ''And it was so _Short-lived''_.

* * *

 **You all must be wondering why I made Tracey an entrepreneur, right? Think about it how much money would he make if he was still Professor Oak's assistant? Not to mention he has a family. Plus all the other characters are well-established and successful. That's why I made him an entrepreneur. He owns a company that makes Stationery products.**


	7. Chapter 7: Get A Life Alain

**How many of you agree with me that XY and XYZ series were the best damn thing that happened to Pokémon ever. I dearly miss each character of XY series. Every episode brought a lot of excitement and even its preview was worth waiting for. And trust me, if anyone cried at the end of Japanese sub of episode XYZ 47, then Kalos has done its job perfectly. Serena, we desperately await your return.**

 **Just wanna recreate one of those moments Between Ash and Alain, after Team Flare Arc was over.**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 6 years old**

 **Ruby: 5 months old.**

"Where's the Baby? Here she is!''

Ruby giggled delightfully as Sophie threw her hands away from her face, revealing her green eyes behind her glasses, and an equally large smile.

''You are the sweetest little baby I have ever held in my arms!'' Sophie cooed. ''isn't she Cosette?''

''Oh yeah, she's a doll.'' Cosette responded, as she placed a few pile of hefty books on the desk nearby, and shifted her brown eyes to set them on the baby in her colleague's arms.

Ruby smiled as Professor Sycamore's assistant rose from the couch and got on her feet, the baby's small head resting against the woman's chest.

''Awwww! Look at the baby!''

The voice made both the women turn around and smile at the petite redhead standing in the doorway.

''Look, who's here!'' Sophie grinned.

''Hey, Mairin, come on in!'' Cosette invited.

The energetic young woman hustled into the room, beaming at the baby in Sophie's arms. ''What a cutie! Who is she? Whose is she? –Oh My God! I am just so excited! I just wanna-''

''I get it'' Cosette politely cut her off, with a smile on her face. ''I was waiting to show her off to you, but let's see, can you guess whose baby she is?''

The question caused Mairin to twist her lips and scratch her chin with her index finger, ''Now you have said that, she does look like someone I know, but whom? I can't figure it out…Come on Mairin. Think, Think…'' Mairin said, reading the baby's features carefully.

''Mairin, this is Ruby! Ash and his wife's new baby!'' Sophie answered giggling.

''Oh yeah! Ruby! Ash's baby! I remember now. I read it in the newspaper 5 months ago! I can't believe it slipped my mind. Now I can see it! She does look like Ash! The only difference I can make out is if he had oceanic blue eyes and somewhat blackish brown hair color! And if his skin would be just a bit lighter!''

Sophie somewhat laughed nervously. Mairin was just as dynamic and talkative as she had always been. Nothing had changed about her. For what it was worth, Sophie could point out that Mairin and her coruscating personality were intriguing Ruby. The baby, though, young seemed to have a good sense about people. She appeared to be really comfortable in presence of people who were considerate and good-natured. But if she was wary about someone, she would make sure you and everyone within earshot was aware of that. Ask Kaylin, her elder sister, who would always carry headphones along, just because of her.

''Hey, look! She won't take her eyes of me!'' Sophie giggled, seeing the redhead's face lit up with an impish glee. Obviously, she had picked up that little fact as well. ''Yeah, Ruby's really fascinated when she meets a new face.''

"That's weird; most babies around 7-10 months of age have intense fear of strangers,'' Mairin pondered.

''But Ruby's one of a different kind. Here, maybe you wanna hold her,'' Sophie spoke as she held Ruby towards Mairin.

''I'd love too!'' Mairin exclaimed. The assistant handed the infant off into the redhead's arms. Once the younger woman was in possession of the baby, her light brown eyes began to shimmer. Ruby kept the curious expression on her face, staring up at Mairin, with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Slowly she raised her tiny hand and reached out for Mairin's lips.

''Cutie pie!'' Mairin crooned as she planted a small kiss on Ruby' palm. ''Aren't you just precious?''

''Didn't I tell you how sweet she is?'' Cosette piped up.

Ruby's lips bent into a smile and she let out a kilter, uncoordinated giggle. This only made Mairin fall in love with the girl even more. She squealed and rubbed her nose against Ruby's, which made the baby place her tiny hand on her cheek. ''What an angel! I simply can't resist babies!''

''Hey guys!''

Sophie looked towards the doorway once again, while Mairin was so engrossed playing with the baby, she didn't hear the call. Had she turned her attention from Ruby for just a sec, she would have seen Ash and May walking into the room, Professor Sycamore trailing close behind.

''There you guys are!'' Sophie returned warmly. ''We were just playing with your baby.''

''Hope she want a trouble,'' May asked worriedly.

''Not at all! Ruby's one charming lil girl!'' Sophie assured the mother with a smile.

Cosette looked down at May and Ash's side to find the Triplets missing, '''Hey guys, where are the kids?''

''Oh them, they are in the backyard, playing with Garchomp and other Pokémon,'' Ash chuckled.

''And he was nice enough to let them play with the Pokémon,'' May finished, as she turned around, and smiled at the man, inclining her body to give him a deferential bow. ''Thank you once again, Professor.''

''Not a problem!'' Professor grinned. ''They're such marvelous little children. It's obvious how much they love being around Pokémon.''

''That they do, which they got from both of us,'' May agreed while looking at Ash.

When her little eyes caught sight of her mother, Ruby slowly pointed towards May, gurgling a few _'ooh's_ and ' _Ah's._

''Oh, you want to go to Mommy?'' Mairin warbled.

When May's eyes fell on the unfamiliar woman holding her baby, however, her affable disposition and the jovial smile on her face faded. Sophie was quick enough to notice this, and went right to work on assuaging the wary coordinator.

''Oh, May, you haven't met Mairin yet have you?'' Sophie kindly asked.

''I am afraid, I am seeing her for the first time,'' May replied slowly, her eyes still locked on the unfamiliar woman instead of looking at Sophie.

''Well, this is Mairin!'' Sophie introduced, gently grabbing Mairin's left arm, and walking towards May. ''And Mairin, this is Mrs. Ketchum, May!'' she continued.

Instantly, Mairin's light brown eyes began to sparkle even more. A look of shock and awe appeared on her face upon realizing she was standing in front of the woman.

''May! I can't believe I am finally getting to meet you! I have heard so much about you! I have been waiting so long for this meeting! I've seen you on TV countless times! You are such an amazing coordinator!'' Mairin praised.

May's cautious expression went back into one of surprise. Her face getting steadily redder and backing away as Mairin slowly walked towards her. ''oh…uh…Thank you. And nice to meet you.''

''Aw! You have such a cute baby,'' Mairin gushed, looking down at the baby. ''You guys must be so proud to have her! She's super fun to play with!''

May looked down at Ruby, still held in Mairin's arms. Whenever she looked at her children, she always got these overwhelming feelings of love and adoration. It was really hard for her to express those feelings into words. It was like the most beautiful heartfelt feeling that reaches all the way to your soul and takes your breath away.

''And…'' before Mairin could continue, her eyesight caught the figure of someone appearing in the doorway. Her smile widened even more and she hurried up to the person, running past the bewildered brunette, bouncing Ruby on her hip, ''Alain!''

Upon hearing the name, May was forced to whip around as well. This wasn't the first time she had seen him. She had met him for the first time that morning; in fact, he was there along with professor Sycamore to receive them at the airport. To her, he didn't seem like a bad person, but something about him just seemed off and that rubbed her in the wrong way. He looked rather unsociable person. When Ash first introduced May to him, he seemed quite cold and distant. When the kids asked him a few questions like 'how was he', the only response that came from him were in nods, a few grunts and 'yes-no' answers. But he acted totally different with Ash, as if Ash was the only person he trusted, and nobody else was around to talk to. This completely bugged May, and she wasn't feeling any better seeing him now.

That explained her surprised expression when Alain smiled at Mairin's greeting.

''Hello, Mairin,'' he replied warmly.

The dainty redhead moved closer to Alain, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. Alain stiffened at the action, but nevertheless returned her affection by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. That only made May positively shocked.

''Alain, look!'' Mairin cried as soon as she and Alain separated. ''Isn't Ruby adorable?''

Alain glanced down at the baby, who was staring at him with a captivating look on her face.

''Yes, I met her this morning. She's cute,'' Alain agreed. He blinked and tilted his head away from Mairin to look at the wall, making it quite clear that he wasn't very much interested to talk on the subject.

''You should hold her!'' Mairin suggested, causing Alain's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Although, by the time she finished, Ruby was already in Alain's arms. ''I bet she'll just love you!''

Alain sighed as he held the baby in his arms. He didn't even get a chance to refuse Mairin, but he'd no other choice. He took a look at Ruby, whose eyebrows were raised when she looked at the strange man. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were constantly zooming in-on Alain's nose. Squealing, she moved towards the nose she was so focused on. Alain was hesitant at first, but assuming it would be safe, let her touch and play with her nose. But slowly, as Ruby continued playing with his nose, he felt a sneeze building up inside him. Before anything else could happen, his nose immediately responded and he turned away from the baby and sneezed openly into the air, ''ETCHOOOOO!''

However, corners of Ruby's mouth turned down, her eyebrows arched up in the middle. The sneeze caused the baby to burst into tears alarming not only Alain but everybody else into the room. May was the first to get over her panic, swooping forward to take Ruby from Alain. As soon as Ruby was out of his hands and back into her mother's arms, her sobs dissolved into nothing more than occasional sniffles and soon she was all smiles again as if nothing had ever happened.

''Oh, I am so sorry about that!'' Alain apologized, shooting her a contrite glance.

''Hey, relax,'' May replied, showing Alain a comforting sign.

''Oh, I feel so terrible right now,'' Mairin fussed, running fingers through her deep red hair, ''the poor thing must be so upset!''

''Mairin, don't stress over it''

Mairin lowered her hands and sheepishly glanced up, finding Alain hovering over her, wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

''But...''

''I didn't do it on purpose,'' Alain continued, ''She's calm now. That's what matters. Everything's fine.''

Mairin sighed and smiled softly. ''You're right. Thanks!''

She strode forward and wrapped her arms around Alain, resting her head against his chest. Alain stiffened up, placing a hand on her back and they both walked out, hand-in-hand.

Feeling confused at this point, May motioned her husband to come to her immediately. Once Ash was standing next to her, she yanked on her husband's arm, pulling him a lil bit down so their eyes were at the same level.

''What's his deal?''

''Whose?'' Ash whispered back, his eyes darting back and forth around the room.

''Alain!'' May grumbled, wondering who else he thought she was talking about.

''How would I know? I am meeting him after 3 years,'' Ash replied too easily.

May rolled her eyes and released his arm, sending him back upright. She should have known Ash wouldn't be very helpful. Once again, Sophie's keen senses kicked in and she saw the frustration clearly written on May's face.

''Hey guys, why don't I go get everyone some drinks?'' Sophie said, raising her finger, ''May, mind helping me out?''

May was confused at first to why Sophie would request her assistance instead of Cosette, but soon enough she was able to figure it out via eye contact between her and Sophie. ''Oh sure!''

She soon followed after Sophie, who took her straight to the lab's kitchen. Once they were inside, Sophie closed the door behind them, and May shot her a wide eyed stare.

''Okay,'' she began, pressing a hand against the back of Ruby's head as the baby began to fuss. ''I think I need a detail on Alain and why does he act so stony around everyone but Mairin?''

''See, Alain is one of Professor Sycamore's _main_ assistants,'' Sophie began, opening up one of the cabinets to pull out glasses.

''Main assistant!'' May repeated. ''I didn't know that.''

''He is a main assistant now,'' Sophie continued. ''But long time ago, he started working here for the professor as one of his assistants. Soon, he got very much interested in Professor's research of mega evolution. Inspired by Professor, he set out on a quest to seek out Mega Stones and ended up getting recruited by Team Flare, since they too, were researching about Mega Evolution.''

''Team Flare?'' May broke in again. ''Ash did mention them once. They were some criminal organization, weren't they?''

''True,'' Sophie continued hesitantly. ''But Alain didn't knew that they were Team Flare when they recruited him. It was all very stealthy and understated. He was assigned the job of collecting Mega Evolution energy. But he had no idea Team Flare was using him for their own advantages. When he realized who he was working for, he regretted every bit of it. He beat himself up over it for a long time, but eventually turned his back on them.''

Sophie's story about Alain touched May deeply, but it still unnerved her to know that a former member of a major criminal organization had just been holding her baby a few minutes before hand. ''So, how is he exactly? I mean…''

''Oh him, he's more like a secretive loner with a cool demeanor. He prefers favors solitude over presence of others. He's mature and levelheaded and prone to second-guessing and self-deprecation when he cannot protect others. Now, he's more laid-back and easy-going and likely to think things through than charge head on.''

''Something totally opposite of my husband.'' May mumbled.

''I know he's cold and maintains distance from everyone but he's deeply caring and will do anything for a friend.'' Sophie continued.

''I see,'' May sighed, heaving a breath of relief, ''If you don't mind me asking…what's up between him and Mairin?''

''Yes, Mairin,'' Sophie answered, heading to the fridge to look for the pitcher of orange juice she had made earlier that day. ''She's his fiancée.''

''Fi…Fiancée?!'' May cried. ''How old is that girl?''

''Um… I think 24.''

May blinked hard. There's no way she could believe the age of that girl, ''She's 24?! She doesn't look any younger than 19.''

''She looks very young,'' Sophie agreed.

''And I assume Alain would be 27-28.''

''No, he's 32.'' Sophie confirmed.

May leaned against the counter, staring at the Professor's assistant as she poured orange juice into each of the glasses. ''An 8 year old gap? That's like a lot.''

''It does seem odd, but they are perfect for each other. Not to forget to mention, Alain's very protective of Mairin.'' Sophie said as she stirred the orange juice in the each of glasses. May sighed and looked down at Ruby, who had reverted back to being calm once more. ''But there's something about him that just freaks me out.''

''I understand. Alain comes across as kind of frosty, but trust me; he's not at all misanthropic. He's a lot different than you think. Once you get to know him, he'll open up a lot,'' Sophie assured.

''I guess I could believe that, but now that I am aware that he's an ex-Team Flare member, I am getting the feeling its more than that. I am just getting a really weird vibe.''

As Sophie finished placing the glasses on the tray, she turned to smile at May. ''I wouldn't worry about it too much. Alain's always been like this since demolition of Team Flare. When he realized Lysandre's true motives, he became frustrated and a great sense of guilt burnt inside him. From then, he became very much despondent and lost in himself.''

''Oh! Now I feel sorry for him,'' May sounded sorrowful.

''I know…but give it some time. It takes time to know him well.''

''Yeah, maybe,'' May trailed off. She completely wanted to believe Sophie, but there was something that still nagged her about Alain.'

''Hey, May, could you get the door for me?''

The coordinator snapped out of her thoughts to see that Sophie was now holding the tray full of glasses and nodding towards the kitchen door.

''Oh yeah,'' May replied, walking towards the door and opening it up for her. Sophie thanked the woman and strode past her, holding the tray full of glasses in hand and May followed behind. Ruby was fully quiet now, her head resting against her mother's chest with her eyes half-lidded. That was enough to relax May for the time-being.

They returned to the living area of the lab, where everyone was now sitting and conversing. May's eyes immediately fell on Ash who was sitting next to Alain and chatting away with him.

''Hey guys, I brought everyone some juice!'' Sophie announced, placing the tray down on the coffee table.

''Wow! Sophie, it looks so refreshing!'' Mairin exclaimed, jumping off the couch and clasping her hands together. ''I am super thirsty!''

May made her way over to Ash and sat on his other side, shooting Alain a commiserating look all the time.

''Welcome back!'' Ash cheerfully greeted his wife before looking down at Ruby, ''How's Ruby doing?''

''Maybe she's tired from all the playing she did since morning,'' Cosette affirmed before taking a sip of her juice.

Ash chuckled and gently took the baby from his wife, cradling her in his arms. The little one grumbled at the change of arms, from soft to muscular, but once Ash began to stroke her back, she squeaked contently and lolled her head to the side so it was touching his chest.

Just then, something in side-pocket of Ash's coat vibrated twice. Holding Ruby's head with his left hand, he used his right hand to dig into his pocket and removed what looked like a 'walkie-talkie'. As soon as he pulled the portable device, it beeped once again. Ash pressed the push-to-talk button and heard the voices of his children laughing from the receiving end.

''Hey Cozy, everything okay? Over!'' Ash spoke into the gadget, while looking at everyone else.

''Yeah, Daddy! We were playing 'TAG', and Chespie fell over.'' Carol's voiced buzzed from the walkie-talkie. Mairin sighed hearing about her starter Pokémon.

''Uh, you didn't say 'over'. Over!''

''I said Chespie fell over. Over!''

Ash smiled as he disconnected the call by releasing the PTT button on the handheld transceiver to put it back where he took it from.

''They are so fond of you,'' Alain commented, regaining Ash's attention. ''But then you have always had that enthralling impression on people. You always make everyone happy around you.''

''I guess,'' Ash gave him a broad grin, ''I mean my kids add joy to every day of our lives. They make me and May so much happy. I just wanna make sure their happiness is second to none. Now just look at Ruby, just like the triplets, she's my greatest gifts as well. ''

''And they'll realize what an amazing person their father is, when they'll grow up,'' Mairin assured, throwing herself back down beside Alain. ''And why not? You are kind, you are cool, and you are so cute! And one of the sexiest men I know!''

While Alain simply turned his head to raise an eyebrow, May just narrowed her eyes at the younger woman.

Seeing Alain's expression, Mairin just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. ''What? It's the truth. Do I sense jealousy, Alain?''

''Heh, I don't think Rú cares so much about that. As long as I'm willing to hold her and cuddle her, she's pretty good!''

''She's really so easygoing and sweet,'' Mairin agreed.

Alain shrugged his shoulders before coolly breaking in, ''Perhaps she's more percipient than you might than you think.''

May blinked at this and May felt that ominous feeling flooding her chest once again. Before anyone could counter with a response, Alain rose to his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

''Now where are you going?'' Mairin demanded an answer.

''There's something I have to attend to. I'll be back shortly,'' Alain imply replied, as he headed for the doorway. Mairin watched her soon to-be-husband go, her head resting in her hand, her light brown eyes filled with concern.

May clenched her jaw, as she watched Alain walk out of the room. Once he was gone, she whisked Ash's arm towards her, bringing his ear to her lips before he could converse with anyone else.

''What's up, May?'' Ash prodded, her action causing him confusion.

''Why don't you go talk to him?'' May asked. ''I think he might need some company.''

''O...Okay, but why?'' he whispered softly, wondering why his wife was trying to send him after Alain.

'''Because I told you to do so, that's why!'' May reverted back.

''O-k, if you say so,'' Ash smiled, before handing Ruby back to his wife and got up to his feet, adjusting his cap a lil bit.

May just sighed, and stroking the hair of the sleeping beauty in her arms, as she watched Ash walking in the same direction as Alain.

 **XXX**

Once Ash had just exited the living room and entered into the hallway, he could see Alain's back, headed down the right side of the hallway. Turning on a heel, Ash soon followed after the researcher.

As the hallway led to the backyard, Alain walked up the fence and stopped right by it, his hands remained in his pocket as he stared out into the wide enclosure. Even from behind in the doorway, Ash could see his kids playing with the Pokémon, laughing merrily as they chased the equally happy creatures around. With a short smile on his face which suddenly turned into a frown as his eyes set on Alain. Taking a short breath, he approached the troubled-looking man.

''So this is what you wanted to attend to…'' Ash trod up and stood next to Alain, staring out into the compound as well. Alain turned to him slowly, his face expressionless. ''Yeah…just checking on Professor's Pokémon,'' Alain replied calmly, ''you?''

''Me? Just keeping an eye on the kids. That's all...'' came Ash's cheeky reply.

''Sure, sure…but I suppose that's not the reason you wife send you after me, is it?'' Alain questioned simply, quick enough to guess it, unfortunately.

''Actually, yeah…I don't know why though. She's been acting really strange around you.''

Alain smirked, ''Look, she doesn't have to worry about anything at all. You know, I don't mean any harm.''

Ash averted his eyes, ''No man, she doesn't mean anything like that. She doesn't know you properly, and could sense something was bugging you, so she sent me here to talk it out. But if you wanna be alone, its ok, I understand. I'll just…'' Ash said as he turned back to walk away.

''No..I could use some company.'' Alain stopped him.

''Okay…but hey, don't fell upset or down about it. My wife doesn't think of you as a bad person. May has a very friendly nature and she just really wants to get know you but…''

''But she doesn't trust me,'' Alain filled. ''That sounds clear.''

Ash sighed and placed a hand over Alain's shoulder. ''Look Alain, May's very good at sensing people's emotions, so she got a lil suspicious of you…and may have got a bad feeling about it.''

Alain's smirk twisted somewhat, ''Your wife's very smart.''

''huh?'' Ash blinked, resting his hands on the wood.

The researcher let out a puff of air and turned around, his back leaning against the fence. ''You know, I have done some things that I tremendously regret, even though unintentional. My one stupid mistake put many innocent lives into danger's mouth. Face it or not, I am the main reason of destruction in their lives. How many people injured, even died, their houses, their livelihood, my friends, their family, their Pokémon… all because of my one stupid desire of being the strongest ever. I was forgiven by everyone else but not by one person, myself. It's a big part of the reason I quit being a trainer.''

''And here I thought, it was because I was finally able to beat you.'' Ash smirked, causing Alain to actually let out a low laugh.

''Towards the end of my tenure as a trainer, all I thought was about power. I just wanted to get stronger, at any cost. And I did what I could to gain that power. When I figured out what I was doing and _for whom_ I was doing, I was filled with remorse and shame. I couldn't stand myself. Had I knew what kind of person Lysandre was, Kalos would never had been in danger in the first place. Oh, I still remember that dreadful day. In the end, I decided it would be best if I quit being a trainer and battling completely. Luckily, I got a second chance here and went back to square one.''

''I understand. Obviously, you have been through a lot, and trust me, you are a good no great person. You have never done anyone any wrong so don't even think about that. That's just booze talking. Think about all the good you have done in this life. The past doesn't define us. I too have got a past that no one knows about, not even May. You have got only one life Alain. Focus on that, and move on. Live up to its full…Whoa, where is all of this coming from. Has to be those _mushy_ romantic movies I endure watching with May.''

Alain chuckled at the last sentence. He looked over his shoulder to watch the triplets play. Unknown to him, he felt a tug at the bottom of his pants. He looked down to find a Linoone, staring up at him with an n expecting look on his face. Ash smiled as Alain reached down to pick up the Normal-type in his arms and gently stroke its head.

''But you know what else you lack other than laughter?'' Ash breathed. Alain kept his eyes on the triplets not bothering to turn his head. ''What?''

''A happy married life and joy of being a parent.'' Ash answer almost came out of nowhere. Alain felt his breath caught up in his throat as he turned to look towards Ash.

Ash smiled softly and nodded his head. ''Come on? Aren't you seasoned enough to finally settle down and have a kid of your own? Or do you want to play the lone wolf and cry yourself to sleep every night?''

Alain still couldn't process what Ash had just said. His suggestion hit him like a baseball bat in the face. When Ash didn't get any answer, he slowly turned his head towards Alain to look him straight in the eye. After being silent for a moment, Ash slowly parted his lips before continuing. ''You know something Alain…I don't know if my life turned out perfect or not. I am who I always dreamt to be, A World Champion Pokémon Master. I got married to the woman I truly love. But I still feel there's something left yet to perfect... but when I look at my children, I know I got something in my life perfectly right. See, that's what you need too.''

Silence settled between the two for a while, then Alain spoke up, ''Mairin suggested the same. She wants us to have a child, but-''

''And you aren't ready for it, are you?''

Alain hesitated for a moment before replying, ''I'm not sure. I love Mairin with all my heart, and would go up to any extent to see her smiling always. But I feel I won't be able to balance all of it. I just, I don't know if I am cut out to be a dad.''

Ash smiled sympathetically at the man. ''Hey, cheer up, I used to feel the same way. I have asked myself the same question many a times. Even after the triplets were born, everyone said I was doing a great job as a father, but I still doubted myself. But then I closely pondered upon their words, and there I found my answer. I realized that aside from being the World champion, I am also a husband and a father and that was all I really wanted to be at that time. Slowly, I learned a lot of new things. And every parent goes through this phase of their life. The key is trying to be everything to them and they adore you. It's just like an ice cream cone. You look away from the cone for a few minutes, the ice cream begins to melt. Once you have completely ignored the cone in your hand, it's too late to eat the ice cream. Trust me, you'll go a great job being a dad.''

Alain blinked, still stroking Linoone and looked up towards the sky before replying ,''That…was very…wise of you.''

Ash snickered and glanced at his former rival ,''I wish my wife could say the same once in a while.''

Pushing himself away from the fence, Alain continued, ''You're right. I actually need to make some serious changes in my life.''

''And I am sure Mairin will support you fully,'' Ash chimed in. ''Together you will work things out very well.''

Alain smiled and nodded his head, ''No doubt.''

After a few more moments of silence lurked in, a thought suddenly popped up into Ash's head. A slow smile crawled up his lips as he took of his hands of the fence and pressed them together.

''Brrr…it really gets chilly sometimes here in Lumiose,'' Ash remarked, breathing a puff while rubbing his palms together for warmth, ''Think we can heat things up with a Pokémon battle?''

Without any other word, Alain bent down to release the Linoone in his arms as the Normal Type scurried away to its comrades. Standing up to his full height, Alain turned to face Ash and surprised him with a wide grin, ''You Are ON!''


	8. Chapter 8: A Bad Hair Day

**I ve said it before. Advanceshipping is my all-time OTP. But that does not mean that I hate or don't support other Pokémon shippings involving Ash and one of the female main characters. I love Pearl, Pokeshipping and Amourshipping just as much as I love Advanceshipping. I only have to use Cavaliershipping and Orangeshipping, because I can't keep on creating OC's for all characters. It's just like** _ **''I want to have a slice of bread for breakfast and I am out of jam, then I'll have to use butter as substitute. But that doesn't mean I prefer butter over jam.''**_ **My policy is very simple and clear. No other shippings matter except for Ash and one of his PokeGirls. Shippings involving a main female character and some other person are nothing but hoax.**

 **Now this one-shot is about Paul and his family. I thought I would write about him as well since it wouldn't be fair to write all about Ash &May. **

**Miranda: 5 years old.**

A loud thunderous band told them that the blast had gone off. The air smelled of ozone and settling dust. And as soon as the dust settled, Barry could watch his Water-type knocked to the earth in an unconscious heap, while Paul was busy tallying up their respective attacks and tentatively concluding the he'd won the battle.

''Empoleon is unable to battle. The winner of this battle, Electivire and the Pyramid King, Paul Hendricks!'' the referee of the battle facility declared. Barry walked over to his sprawling starter on the side of one of the many craters dotting the field. A badly bruised Empoleon was recalled in a flash of red light, as Barry walked over to the person he considered his icon for a time.

''That was a great battle, Paul. You got ma' number once again. Now put it there'' Barry remarked, extending his hand forward for a handshake.

Smiling, Paul shook his hand,'' That was indeed one of the battles I enjoyed in a long time. I would be looking forward to next time.''

''You bet. And next time I won't lose,'' Barry declared, putting on the same scene every time he would lose to Paul.

''Sure. I can see the _result from a mile away,_ '' Paul said bluntly, before turning back and walking away in the opposite direction. ''See you on Sunday.''

''I'll be there.'' Barry answered with a wave. ''And yes, Drive safely!''

'' _Great, now I feel awkward…''_ Paul gritted his teeth as he continued walking, Electivire following behind him closely.

 **XXX**

Unsteadily, after a long tiring day, Paul drove back home. By the time he got back, Paul was beginning to think that it might have been worth putting up with Barry's company to rest for a time before his car finally pulled into the driveway. He parked the car in the garage and made his way to the door. He staggered through the door and flopped onto the couch. Without even announcing his presence, he simply dozed off. With Angus at a sleepover, he house seemed pretty quiet.

Half an hour later, the sound of a car stopping outside and that of Paul's 5 year old daughter, Miranda slamming the door and shouting ''I'm home!'' at the top of her lungs were completely insufficient to disturb Paul's slumber.

''Welcome back, Miranda! How was the day with Uncle Reggie?'' her mother called from the kitchen.

''Good!'' he little redhead chirped, as she removed her shoes to put them back in the shoe-rack. Once she was done, her eyes fell on her father who was lazily lounged on the couch. She surveyed her father's worn out and debilitated appearance and in a fine imitation of her mother, she put her hands on her hips and sighed. ''Daddy! You dirty and sweaty again!'' she declared with more of an exasperated affection than worry. With no response from the man, that attitude earned a very dramatic pout on her face. ''Here, I'll fix you right up.''

Miranda dropped her little backpack on the floor and ran past her mother, who just waltzed into the living room, wiping her hands with a cloth. She spotted her little girl digging through the medicine cabinet.

Bewildered, Zoey decided to ask, ''Sweetie, do you have a boo-boo?''

''Nuh-uh, I'm taking care of Daddy!'' Miranda proclaimed.

''So Daddy's back, huh?'' Zoey turned to look at her husband lazed on the couch. Giving Miranda a cocky smile, she patted her on the head. ''You are such a little cutie,'' Zoey complimented, and reentered into the kitchen to check on the curry they were gonna have for lunch.

Once Miranda was in possession of all the supplies, she slowly tip-toed towards the couch. She crawled on her father's lap and industriously set about washing the sweat and grime off her father's face. Paul cracked one eye open to glare at the little girl leaning over him, engrossed in wiping the dirt of his face. ''Miranda, what are you doing?'' he asked after several moments.

''I'm making you better like Mommy does when you get tired,'' Miranda elucidated. She finished washing his face and slapped a rainbow adorned cloth over the abrasions on his cheek. The rainbow ones always made her feel better than the plain ones.

Seeing no harm, Paul considered the effort to desist and concluded that it was just as easy to sleep through her ministrations. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Her eyes gleamed, as she leaned down and kissed her father's cheek. ''Sleep Daddy, I'll make you all better.''

Zoey watched her daughter and her husband from the doorway with a sappy smile. Miranda had been born three years after they had Angus, and she took it for granted that her daddy would put up with all of her childish antics. But for Zoey, who'd have known the changes in him were nothing short of miraculous. And Miranda's easy relationship with her father was the culmination of those changes. Zoey wondered if it were the genetics or environment that allowed Miranda to be so matter-of-a-fact about it. She had certainly seen her father like this before and she'd seen the deep satisfaction that Paul found in battles that pushed him to his limits and beyond. Once Zoey had seen to all the first aid Paul actually required, she left Miranda to play as nurse.

In her own playful mood, Miranda finished applying her brightly colored Band-Aids to her father's face and moved on to tend to his hands. She cringed at the sight of his hands. They were covered in sweat and debris. She retrieved several rolls of bandages and a pan to soak Paul's hand to deal with the debris. Once the dirt was clean, Miranda began to wrap the hand.

''Daddy's a mummy!'' the little girl giggled. She decided to wrap his other arm as well, past the elbow, whether or not it needed such attentions. Miranda carefully sorted through her box of band aids and picked out the prettiest ones to adorn the scratches on Paul's neck, and then she added a few more only because they made a nice pattern. Once she was done with that, Miranda sat back and examined her father, looking for anything else that might need tending to.

She noticed that there were bits of dirt and debris caught in Paul's hair and went to fetch her comb. Once she got her hands on the comb, she returned back.

''Don't worry Daddy, I won't pull,'' she assured her father.

Paul wondered for how long she'd known, he'd only been faking to be asleep, ''If you must,'' he sighed.

Miranda giggled and went to work on combing his hair. Paul wouldn't have admitted it but the feel of her playing with his hair was oddly hypnotic, and quickly lulled him into a true sleep.

Miranda was fascinated by the difference between her father's hair and her own. Her hair was like her Zoey, fine and silky. Her father's hair was thick and currently unkempt, the strands barely fit between the teeth of her comb and fell right back in front of his eyes as soon as she combed it behind..

Miranda scowled at her father's hair as it determinedly resisted her efforts to make it neat. She got down from the couch and trekked upstairs into her parent's room. She opened the drawer containing her mother's beauty products and dug through until she found a bottle of hair-gel, thus armed, she descended back into living room to resume her self-appointed task.

Alas, even heavy-duty hair get couldn't persuade Paul's wild mane to behave the way Miranda thought it ought to. Sighing she turned away to look into the first aid kit to find a pair of scissors lying in the box.

''Only one thing to do,'' Miranda thought devilishly.

 **XXX**

After his eyes separated after the nap, Paul cocked his head and looked down at Miranda holding something in her arms. Just as soon as Paul realized what it was, he felt his heart sinking. His throat clenched, stomach doing somersaults, his jaw hanging loosely. A scowl formed on his face and his voice topped with a loud shriek.

''Zoey! Take your daughter!''

Zoey blinked in surprise. There had been many times when Angus had been 'her son' according to his father, in context of whatever mischief he had gotten up to. But Miranda had been Daddy's little princess since the day she was born. She glanced up and came charging into the living room.

''What's the matter…'' she gasped as soon as she looked at the scene in front of her. Her eyes bulged and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from her laughing. Miranda hung at the end of the father's arm like a chastised Skitty. Paul looked shocked as well as betrayed. His hair was missing a rather notable chump.

''I'm sure she didn't mean any harm,'' Zoey said as she moved forward to take her daughter in her arms, completely no mind paid to Paul's paranoids.

''I had a Boys night out on Sunday. How do you expect me to go like this?'' Paul grumbled incoherently, and stalked away.

''Daddy's mad at me,'' the little girl sobbed, burying her face in Zoey's chest.

She patted her daughter's back, ''Don't worry sweetie, he'll get over it. But I think you'll be spending the rest of the evening sitting in your room contemplating what you did wrong. We did go over this after you decided to play barber-shop with your dolls remember?'' Zoey reiterated.

Miranda gulped as she remembered her earlier lecture. ''But you cut my hair once,'' she sniffed.

''That's because you are a girl and your hair grows faster. Your daddy's doesn't, just like your dolls,'' Zoey explained.

Miranda bit her lip remorsefully and tears welled up in her eyes again. Zoey smiled as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and let her down. ''Now scoot, on up to your room. I'll call you down when lunch is ready.'' Zoey said.

Miranda understood as she scurried upstairs to her bedroom.

 **XXX**

''See, it doesn't look so bad.'' Zoey soothed her husband, when he came back home after paying a visit to the barber. ''It makes you look more dignified this way. I like it.''

''You mean it makes me look old,'' Paul grumbled.

''Older,'' Zoey modified. ''Is that really so bad? I mean don't you get tired of the comments?''

The look in Zoey's eyes told Paul that she was more than tired of having her husband mistaken for her younger brother. Paul distastefully considered his reflection again. Then he shifted aside so that Zoey's reflection was caught in the mirror as well. They did look better matched than they had in some years. Maybe with a moustache…

''Sure, you like it this way?''

''It does make you look _arresting._ ''


	9. Chapter 9: Genetic Inheritance

He was shaken from his sleep by the sound of crying. Ash raised his head slowly, his body weighed down by the lingering exhaustion and slumber. His eyes were heavy but he managed to will them open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. He took a look at his watch and sighed. Slowly, he turned his head to the right and grabbed the baby monitor perched atop the nightstand, right next to their bed. It didn't take long for him to process, that the crying wasn't coming from the device but from the other person on the left side of the bed.

''May?'' Ash whipped his head around.

His wife was sitting on the edge of their bed, her back facing him. She slumped over, her shoulders visibly down and her hands buried in her face.

''May…''Ash crumbled getting up on his knees and crawling over to his wife. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck and peered over her covered face. He frowned when she barely acknowledged him. Without another word, Ash swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting next to her and slowly rubbed her back. He had never seen her this stressed before, and whatever the reason might be, he could say it had shaken her to the core. He kept rubbing her back until she finally took her hands away from her face and turned her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Ash felt her gaze on him, and he kept staring at her gorgeous face, totally lost in her beauty. Crying in the middle of night sounded strange, but it really broke his heart to see his wife so upset.

''What's wrong?'' Ash whispered softly, his voice light and airy.

May sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of palm, as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. ''Nothing.''

''It has to be something. Usually you aren't up until six and now, you are sitting on the edge of our bed at two in the morning, stressed about something you wouldn't tell me,'' Ash smiled, bring a slight blush on her face. Ash knew it, it had to be something she would be thinking about for a long time and he could confirm it because he could read her like a book.

''So are you gonna tell me or keep it a secret from me, which you are not very good at? '' Ash teased.

Letting out a soft chuckle but still not over her perturbation, she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her hands on her knees, ''I am just worried, I guess.''

''Hey listen, I've to go. I have a responsibility as a Champion to defend my title anytime I am challenged. Plus, I'll be back…''

''Not that!'' May repudiated.

''Something about the triplets?''

''Yeah,'' May murmured in a shaky voice. Ash frowned and wrapped his arms around May, giving her the most comforting embrace he could possibly give. ''May, I understand your distraught but I can assure you there's nothing to be worried about. I was shocked when I found out too.''

''I have to worry Ash. I'm their mother.'' May contended.

''I know. I think about it every day too. I am worried as much as you are. But there's nothing you can do at the moment.'' Ash replied strongly.

May couldn't counter that. She didn't budge. She just sat there, her eyes screwed shut, continuing streaming down tears and her fingers desperately gripping Ash's shirt.

''May, please,'' Ash whispered, his voice somewhat cracking down as well. He couldn't bear to see his wife so shattered. "Don't beat yourself up over it. We have talked about this before. I had no idea this could happen.''

In reality, Ash still hadn't convinced himself of the fact the fact that the triplets had genetically inherited Ash's superpowers. He sometimes considered that his own fault. Though they were in May's womb for 9 months, they were a part of him too. The couple first came to know about this, right moments after the triplets were born. And as soon as they were holding them, baby Chris's eyes flicked blue. Same happening with Carol and Kaylin on different occasions. May was concerned at first and sometimes, frightened too, when she came to know about these powers from Ash. He assured May that their kids were normal and not different than other. But these reassurances didn't help May feel any better. He sometimes asked himself if May secretly blamed him.

Sighing, Ash pulled May down until her head was resting on his lap. He cuddled her, and rubbed her arms, feeling her muscles relax under his touch. He propped her head up, brushing a few strands of her hair with his fingers and kissed her on the cheek before resting his nose against the cheek, breathing out gently on him. ''Hey, let it go.''

And then all of a sudden, all of his seemingly successful attempts to calm May went down the drain.

A shrill cry, far high pitched, pierced the air, and before even May could think to react, Ash gently raised her head up from his lap, and placed a pillow beneath her head. Once he did that, rose up to his feet and began to walk towards the door.

''Ash, please let me go and see. You have got a flight at 7 in the morning. You need to get some sleep!'' May cried as he reached the door.

''So do you. And don't worry about me, I'll take a siesta in the flight.'' Ash turned back to smile at her and exited the bedroom. Biting her lip, May hurried after her husband knowing exactly where he was going, making her way through the dark. Stopping in front of the nursery room, May peered in and found Ash leaning over the crib on the left side of the room. His expressions read one of the obvious concerns but as soon as he gathered the tiny, brunette baby in his arms, it transformed into one of sympathetic relief.

''Ssh! baby girl,'' Ash whispered softly to the infant. ''Don't cry, Papa's here.''

The baby just continued to cry nut Ash wasn't deterred. He started to pace back and forth, keeping a determined face as he cradled the baby close to his chest. The baby's cries were piercing as they kept on vocally. May just watched in agony. Ash tried his best to calm baby Kaylin down as well as making sure it didn't startle Chris or Carol from their slumber. His desperation for the baby to be peaceful was so apparent; he was going to run himself ragged over the poor little baby.

''Ash, please,'' May walked into the room. ''Let me take her. You go and sleep.''

''No, it's alright. I'm fine really. I'll stay and come back only after Kaylin's asleep.''

''Ash...'' May frowned.

''I'll be fine, May. I'll be back soon, promise.'' Ash stroked May's cheek, trying to assure his wife.

May was reluctant to leave but she could tell Ash was being persistent. Kissing his hand, she walked out of the nursery to head back to the master bedroom, sitting on the bed, not even attempting to lie down. _**''Why wouldn't he ever listen to me?''**_

''Pi…pikapi,''

May raised her eyes and turned around to find Pikachu who had been previously curled up in a ball and sleeping between her and Ash, was now staring up at her with his beady black eyes.

''Oh, I am so sorry, Pikachu. Did I wake you up?''

''Pi,'' Pikachu shook his head and unfurled his body, scurrying closer to May and hopping in her lap. ''Pikachu?''

''I am just worried about Ash. He's driving himself crazy. He's got a flight early in the morning and he won't even sleep. I know Ash, and I know he'll spend all night with Kaylin, if I don't find a way to get him back here,'' May buried her face in her hands. ''He's just as much as stressed about the triplets' newfound power as much as I am. He was trying so hard to comfort me about it tonight.''

''Chu…'' Pikachu's ears fell. He seemed to have pity on his trainer's wife. Frowning deeply, May settled herself down and pulled the covers up over her shoulders, trying to get some sleep.

''Pika,'' Pikachu murmured snuggling closer to May.

''Thanks, Pikachu,'' May stroked the Pokémon's fur until she felt her eyes fall.

 **XXX**

Unfortunately for May, she didn't stay asleep for too long. Being a light sleeper, she woke about an hour later, feeling rather restless. Pikachu remained asleep, however, May made it her goal no to wake up the little rodent. Glancing over to her right, she was discouraged to see that the figure who sleeps on it was missing. Ash still hadn't returned to the bed. She reached for the baby monitor wondering if everything was quiet over there. Sighing, May slid out of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the babies' nursery.

Just as she expected, Ash was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, staring down at the baby with a solicitous, loving expression. The baby girl was quiet although she wasn't yet asleep. She was smiling as Ash nuzzled her.

''Ash,'' May whispered, approaching her husband. ''You have to go to sleep. You must.''

''Not feeling sleepy anymore,'' Ash said, not even looking up at May. ''I'll stay up all night if I have to, until Kaylin's asleep.''

May reached out and pressed her hands against Ash's cheeks, leaning down into his face to kiss him on the lips. As she pulled away, Ash looked up at his wife and found her look to be extremely sensitive and solacing.

''I understand honey. You have no idea how much time I spend trying to figure out a solution but I know I just can't. And it hurts...but I have learned to accept the truth. I realize my babies are strong enough.''

Ash's lip quivered as he looked at May right in the eyes. ''You do?''

Giggling, May stroked Ash's cheek and responded easily, ''Yes Ashy, I do. I understand that it's hereditary. And I am not even worried about it anymore.''

Ash's brow bent as he reached out to touch May's wrist, kissing it, sort of saying Thank you. Breathing out quietly, Ash lowered May's hand and stood up, walking over to Kaylin's crib and lowered the baby into it. Ash leaned over to caress the infant's cheek with his fingertips, ending his gentle touch with a loving kiss on the baby's forehead.

''You are such a sweet Dad,'' May rested her chin atop Ash's shoulder.

He turned his head and smiled gently at his wife, returning a simple 'Thanks'. Turning around, he swiftly lifted up a surprised May in his arms and carried her over to the same rocking chair he was sitting on a few minutes ago and sat down with his pretty wife on his lap. May blinked and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at _her_ handsome man, straight in the eyes. No sooner than, Ash's lips bent into a frown, and he pressed, ''Hey May, can I ask you something?''

May seemed a little confused by Ash's sudden timidity, but never the less, she responded ''Of course.''

Looking down at his wife, Ash's breathe fell short for a moment before he finally built up enough courage to ask the question that had been eating him away for weeks. ''May, do you blame me for their powers?''

May no longer seemed to be bewildered. She kept wondering _where was that coming from_ and soon, her expressions softened to one of purest compassions. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, ''I would never ever blame you for that. I was shocked at first but I ve never ever thought once that this would be your fault. I was concerned but never took it in the wrong sense. It's Karma, darling.''

Ash relaxed in May's embrace, his heart fluttering slowly as he was silently reassured by his wife. After a few minutes, with his face still buried in her chest, she informed him. ''We should really go back to bed. Its 3:36 in the morning.''

Ash nodded and allowed May to climb off his lap, getting to the floor and brushing her hair off behind her ear. He got up to his own feet while May made sure to stop by the cribs in order to check on the triplets.

''May, come on,'' Ash sighed, a lazed trudge carrying him to the door.

A big smile suddenly appeared on May's face and she looked up to show it off to her husband. ''Ash, come here, quick!'' she whispered urgently.

Ash blinked and followed May's command, standing next to his wife and peeked into Kaylin's crib. Observing the baby, ash realized what May was so happy about. Kaylin was, finally snoozing, her chest rising up and down as the little baby was breathing.

''She's finally asleep,'' May respired.

''So completely out, huh?'' Ash teased, as he conjured a small orb of aura in his hands, which rose magically into the air and exploded into sparkling dust before they all congregated together to reveal a smiley face which winked at May.

Glancing at her husband, May giggled softly and added, ''Yes, and now you should be too.''

* * *

 **By powers, I actually mean the triplets have inherited Ash's abilities to use aura. I couldn't ignore that.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Pokemon Pancake Race

**The episode 13** **th** **of Sun and Moon series inspired me to write about this. So enjoy :P**

* * *

It was a chilly spring night. The stars shined brightly from above, not a single cloud present in the sky to mask their beauty. The moon shed its soft, calming light down below, giving a dim yet beautiful glow to the green grass. The breeze was strong, causing the tall trees of Pallet Town to gracefully sway back and forth in a steady rhythm. This of course, was accompanied by the sound of rustling leaves. Not the softest of the sounds, but a natural one, nonetheless. And looking out of his window at the milky speckles twirling in the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of the lips of a certain aged Professor in a way that almost made him smile. Professor Samuel Oak was already in a very jovial and ebullient mood, filled with the emotional impact of overwhelming surprise. The reason for this smile was, Pallet town was gonna hit its 100th annual celebration in next three days. It was finally a century since the small settlement had been discovered.

But what he couldn't think of was a suitable event to celebrate the occasion. His mind was blur with ideas and possibilities, each more fanciful than the next. He tried to talk to Gary about it but all his grandson could suggest was a big Party which sounded quite constant. As the most respected and also a chairman of Pallet Town Community Club, he had to think of something new and fresh, something no one in Pallet had ever done before. _But how?_

At such time of dilemma, there would be only one person he would seek help from, his cousin, _Samson Oak._ He quickly rushed over to the video phone with his Rotom following him. He eagerly picked up the receiver and hastily dialed Samson's number, with the addendum of the extension code, and waited for it to ring. A few rings later, the President of Pokémon School in Alola region answered the phone, and his face brightened upon seeing his cousin.

 _''Samson, there's no time, I require your help!''_ Professor Oak rushed away.

 **XXX**

He didn't sleep the entire night, thinking about the idea his cousin had proposed. He liked the idea himself, but was worried if the people of Pallet Town would like it or not. He groaned, throwing his hands back, resting his head between them, staring up at the ceiling, when his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ring of the doorbell. Raising himself up from the sofa, he walked over to answer the door.

As he opened the door, the person standing upon him, was none other than one of his well-wisher and former student, Delia.

''Well, hello Delia. What brings you here this fine morning?'' he greeted warmly as he let the woman inside.

''Thought I would bring you some of my garden's freshest herbs,'' she smiled as she revealed a basket full of fresh herbs and vegetables in her right hand.

''Oh, that is so kind of you, Delia. I can't resist them at all. The herbs and vegetables from your garden made me forget the taste of junk food a long time ago.'' Oak expressed his gratitude as he accepted the basket.

''Thanks, Professor,'' Delia simpered, as she took off her hat.

As Professor Oak placed the hamper on the table, he turned towards the lady and smiled at her, in a way she understood Professor was about to ask something.

''Say Delia, do you remember what's this Thursday?'' he questioned silently, sounding under pressure.

''Of course, Professor, it's our Pallet Town's 100th annual celebration.'' She replied.

''Have you thought of something?''

''As always, I am in charge of food and beverages, just like you told me too. I'll take care of it at the restaurant. Is there something on your mind, Professor?'' Delia could sense something was disturbing the old man.

''Delia, as you are a member of Pallet Town Community Club, I totally trust you with all the proceedings but don't you think we should be doing something initiative and try to implement an event we have never done before. Something like a _Pokémon Pancake Race?''_

''A Pokémon Pancake Race?'' Delia repeated quizzically, obviously never heard of it before. ''What's that, Professor?''

''I cudgeled my brains on this for a long time but couldn't come up with a solution. Finally, my cousin Samson Oak came to my aid. He told me about this idea last night. It's very common in the Alola region. It's a race where Pokémon and people work together to carry pancakes from the start to the finish line. I found it very interesting when I heard it, but now I…''

''That's a great idea Professor. I am sure the neighborhood would love it! And it would be great event for the children.'' Delia's smile widened, crystal clear that she took a liking to the idea.

''But the participants must have to bring a Pokémon along Delia.''

''They can use their parent's,'' Delia convinced.

Smiling at her quick wit and warm suggestion, ''Very well then. It's settled. I'll call up Ollie and tell him to prepare the leaflets and deliver them at your place.'' Oak presented.

''Sure thing, Professor. I'll take it from there,'' Delia nodded to Oak's proposition and walked her towards the door, with her hat still in hand. Before stepping her foot out, her hand made contact with the doorframe as she turned around to smile at the old man, ''You just rest, Professor. I'll carry on with everything else.''

''Thanks Delia, I know I can always count on you,'' Oak cast her a generous smile, as Delia returned the gesture and exited the door.

Turning back to make his way into the lab, he wondered, _''Now where did that scallywag little Rotom go?''_

 **XXX**

The very evening, around 6:30, Ash and Chris along with Rotom-Dex by their side, were walking on the streets toting bags full of groceries. While Pikachu was perched upon Chris's head, Ash was carrying 2 huge loads of kitchen and bathroom stuffs in each hands, groaning inwardly with each step.

''Why does Mom always sends both of us to get the groceries. Don't _Maloney's_ also have a delivery service.'' Chris popped up a curious question, looking up his father.

''Your Mom's as clever as a Vulpix. She purposely makes us go, so she could secretly watch those silly Daily Soaps along with your sisters, without disturbance, which she thinks is both of us.''

''Oh…'' Chris nodded his head. ''Just as secret as we bought those cookies, which Mom warned us not to.''

''Yeah, Champ. Something like that.'' Ash huffed as he felt the bags getting heavy.

'''But what if Mom finds out?'' Chris asked, a bit terrified. Not for himself, but for his father.

''She won't. I already hid the cookies in the bag of toiletries and personal care. She won't find out about that.'' Ash smiled at his son, slightly lifting the bag in his right hand, ''See, we are way ahead of your Mom.'' He crowed with delight.

 _''Oh no! She'll find out...Zzzt! She'll ask for the bill and I have a snapshot of the bill…zzzt''_ Rotom Dex digitalized voice clicked in, as it levitated in front of Ash's face earning a glare from him.

''Fine, I'll just come up with something,'' Ash said thinking of a perfect excuse. ''I'll say we got robbed and all they took was the cookies…'' Ash realized his stupid idea as soon as he said it. ''Nah, she won't buy that. That's a really stupid idea. I knew it as soon as it came outta my mouth.''

'' _Besides Pallet town and every other city within 400 km distance is gangster-free…zzzt,''_ Rotom Dex again chimed in with his mechanical voice.

''Okay. Why are we fussing over a bunch of cookies? I'll just say Pikachu and Chris took them out and ate it on the way, while I wasn't looking.'' Ash came up with another of his _helpful_ ideas.

''Hey! Keep me out of this!'' Chris barked.

''Pika!'' Pikachu scowled at its trainer.

''Oh come on Guys! Even if I say that, May would let you go! You and Pikachu have got those small cute innocent eyes. Use them!'' Ash pressed a playful smirk.

''But that would be lying!'' Chris reasoned with his father.

''That's your line in the sand. You are the one that picked those cookies not me.''

''And I don't get to pick my side?'' Chris tried.

''Buddy, you are 8. You have no side.'' Ash gave his little son those sly eyebrows.

''I'll be honest.''

''I have been doing that for past 9 years. Trust me, it gets you nowhere.'' Ash admitted, his eyes knitting together.

''Oh Oh! I think I am losing my innocence.''

''Pika!'' the little rodent squealed and suddenly jumped off Chris's back, happily making a run towards the end of the street, leaving the two humans bemused what made Pikachu so happy. As they kept walking on the hardly crowded sidewalk, they could see Pikachu waiting for them in front of cozy two story home, Ash grew up in, sporting a vibrant pink coat of paint and a small garden in the front to complete the welcoming image. Breaking in for a run as well, Chris and Pikachu found their way to the door, while running made it difficult for Ash because of the bags of groceries occupying his arms.

Rinsed dishes sat in the sink and the kitchen was now empty. Delia sat on the couch in the living room watching the evening news. Mimey sat beside her, doing his best to make heads or tails of a book in his hands. However a knock on the door made their attention put on hold.

The wait would not be long for Pikachu and Chris. In almost after a few seconds, the door swung open. Standing in front of the door was the one they desperately came to see, Delia.

''Grandma!''

''Pika!''

At the sight of her grandchild and her son's faithful partner, she exclaimed their arrival in ecstasy and spread her arms to invite them for an open hug, which now made Chris and Pikachu lunge in her arms. Embracing them with all her love, she kissed each of them on the cheek, and entered the living room, stopping in her tracks. With Chris and Pikachu snuggling into her arms, she turned her head to see Ash catching up with them as he waltzed into the living room, with his hands full with bags of groceries. Her eyes gleamed as she rose up to approach her son, while Chris and Pikachu joined Mimey on the couch. Smiling at his mother, he gave her a delighted smile and placed the heavy bags down. ''Hey, Mom.''

''Hi Honey, so how was shopping?'' Delia asked as she embosomed her son affectionately, making it her first intention.

" _Swell_ ,'' Ash droned, breathing out in exasperation. Delia giggled at the notion, recalling how much her son hated shopping, but couldn't protest against May. Sometimes Chris would refer to her as his father's Kryptonite. Pulling out of the hug, Ash walked to the center of the room and placed the bags on the table, dug his hands in one of the grocery bags to search out a few random items, before handing them over to his mother. ''Okay, and here's the list of things you asked for.''

''Oh, Thank you, sweet!'' Delia gasped. ''I totally missed that.'' She giggled and was gladly fain to acquire the items she had asked Ash this morning to buy for her just in case if he was gonna take a trip to the departmental store. With his eyes browsing throughout the room, they fell upon a bundle of neatly of neatly organized, off-white brochures kept in the corner.

''What are those?'' Ash pointed towards them.

''Oh, Those are the fliers Ollie just delivered an hour ago.'' Delia answered as she went through the items she had asked for.

''Fliers? What for?'' Ash deadpanned.

''Oh! I guess you don't know yet. Professor Oak is organizing a 'Pokémon Pancake Race' exclusively for the children this Thursday, on Pallet Town's 100th Annual Celebration.''

''A Pokémon Pancake Race!'' Chris trumpeted, thrilled at the idea of having more info.

''Yes honey,'' Delia chirped, as she reached down and patted the child's head.

''I know about those. In fact, I participated in one back when I was in Pokémon School. Pikachu was the runner-up in that race.'' Ash recalled the event from his childhood days. He walked over to the bundle and took out a single flier, before perusing through it.

''And this time we are gonna have it here in Pallet Town!'' Delia chirped.

''Whoa Mom! That's rough! All the time we have is Tomorrow! There are other festivities too! We have so much left to do already and then this race. It would be impossible to bring all of it in a single day. Plus you have to prepare all those pancakes required for the race!'' Ash began to stress, and followed by a few seconds, an idea crossed his mind. ''Tell you what, How about me, Gary and Tracey handle the preparations and Misty, May and Dawn shall help you and your staff in the foods department. While the neighborhood looks after the cleaning and decorating the town!''

''That would be great Ashy! But what about the fliers?'' Delia asked worriedly.

''Don't worry about that… this one here, will help you with distributing the fliers,'' Ash smirked as he plucked out a Pokéball from his belt, before enlarging and calling out the Pokémon resting inside it. The Pokéball cracked open and released the Swallow Pokémon in a bright flash of light.

''LOW!'' It cawed upon its presence in the room.

''Swellow will take care of the fliers, and the entire Pallet Town will know about the Pancake Race even before the sun rises tomorrow, won't ya, Swellow?'' Ash kneeled besides his Flying-type, and pet its head. Chris was marveled at the idea, as he grabbed a handful of grapes from the fruit bowl on the table to stuff in his face.

"Swellow!'' it cried, lightly tossing its head, indicating his answer positive.

''Granny, I wanna enter!'' Chris got hyped as he spread his hands and legs, jabbing Pikachu in the process.

''You need a Pokémon for that, champ!'' Ash gently brushed his son's hair.

''Aww! I wanna enter!'' Chris shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to explain any further disappointment; he simply looked down at the floor and kept on gulping down his grapes.

''Hey, don't look down in the mouth, sweetie. You can use your parent's Pokémon,'' Delia crooned. As soon as she said that, Chris's eyes sparkled and his mien turned into a jocular and contended one.

' _'Completely dramatic_ ,'' Ash mumbled, wiggling his brows. ''See Champ, you can enter. Isn't that good? Give me a fist bump.''

''And I'm gonna win too!'' Chris pumped up a fist that contacted his with his father's bunch of fives, grinning from ear to ear.

''Of course you will, unless I let your sisters know about this race,'' Ash winked, running a thumb over Chris's cheek.

''And I think that could start a brawl,'' Delia gave a half-suppressed laugh.

''Oh that's inevitable'' Ash sighed before looking back at his mother with his tired eyes, ''K, Mom. I think we'll head back now. May would be expecting her groceries and she's, you know, very punctual, especially when she's gonna cook something new. And yeah lets have dinner together tomorrow.'' As naturally, Pikachu dashed over to his trainer, hopping up to board his shoulder.

''We will, dear. I'll see you tomorrow!'' Delia accepted. ''Carry those groceries home safely.''

''Sure Mom,'' Ash nodded before looking at his son. ''Come on Champ, time to go. Hug your Granny Goodbye!''

''Goodbye, Granny! I promise I'll Win the race!'' Chris chattered, jumping off the couch, and tightly hugging his Grandmother's waist, squeezing it.

''And if you do, I promise I'll make you your favourite Taco-Pizza!'' Delia offered, as she pressed a warm kiss on her grandson's cheek.

''Now that makes me wanna enter,'' Ash clandestinely murmured, licking his lips.

'''Now nothing can stop me from winning! Bye Mimey!'' Chris shrieked and made his point by jabbing at the air with his hands, before leaping out of the doorway just as fast as he'd entered through it. Ash and Delia watched him run out of the house, exchanging surprised looks.

''That really got him going!'' Delia marveled.

''He's mine and May's son, Mom!'' Ash chuckled. ''You promise him food, he'll do all you want him to do. On a related subject, he even once washed his peanut butter stained shirt that really required an enzyme presoak!''

''Seriously,'' Delia questioned, her eyes shifting.

''Yeah…only he superseded Lysol in place of the detergent, and May discarded the shirt away.'' Ash emitted a long, deep audible breath, before lifting up the bags once again.

''Hey Come on Dad! It's almost time we should be home by now! I am dying to eat dinner!'' Chris waved emphatically from outside.

''I tell you Mom, one of these days Chris is gonna eat beyond his limit until he puffs up and explodes into a giant Food Mountain.'' A sweatdrop ran down his forehead.

XXX

Perhaps, after a ten minute walk, more of a sprint for Chris and a flounder for Ash with the heavy bags, the duo were finally at their door. Jiggling the doorknob, and entering into the room, Ash could see Ruby excitedly showing her new toys to her elder sisters while they were busy watching TV. As soon as they looked up at him, he brought his index finger to his lips, motioned them to be quiet and they soon nodded. While Chris and Pikachu quietly tip-toed to join them, Ash quietly increased the sound of the TV so May couldn't hear him enter the Kitchen.

While May was busy adding mint leaves into the skillet to garnish her prepared curry, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She gasped and flipped around as Ash's lips collided with her cheek, as he repeatedly peppered kisses on her cheek, earning a fit of giggles from his wife. Even after, they had been married for 9 years, Ash's arms felt like a castle to her, a sudden incorrigible warmth that filled her from inside and out.

''Ash, Stop. The kids might watch!'' May warned, but didn't try to wiggle out of his hold.

''Shouldn't they know, their mother is the most gorgeous woman in the world?'' Ash slowly murmured, his face digging in her neck, and her fingers running through his hair.

''Most gorgeous,'' a sly smile plastered May's face, as she slowly enjoyed Ash's kisses travelling from her neck to her cheek. ''That's rich. Someone's trying to be affectionate.''

''Hey, if loving you is a crime, then I am a criminal!'' Ash playfully growled as he brushed his lips against hers.

''Oh yeah, Criminal?'' May raised an eyebrow and inched towards him until their noses were met. ''Then anything you say, will be held against you.''

However, before anything could get kinky, and the pair could do anything, a shrieking sound pierced the air, causing May to push Ash aside as his hips made contact with the kitchen Silestone countertops, as she strode past him into the living room, to see what the commotion was about, with him slowly ambling behind her.

''Mom! Guess what! We gonna have a Pokémon Pancake Race! Here in Pallet Town!'' Carol squealed.

''And it's only for the kids! It'd be fun!'' Kaylin joined in.

''And I am gonna win!'' Chris made an equivocal statement.

''HA! You think so! You won't because I am entering as well!'' Carol scoffed.

''I'm in too!'' Kaylin stepped in, with a flash of anxiety quelling inside her.

''Slow down, guys! Pokémon Pancake Race? I've never heard about that'' May repeated incredulously, walking towards the couch and taking a seat, as Pikachu squeaked and flew off the arm rest, he was perched upon to settle himself in May's arms. The second she sat down, the triplets gathered around her, and hopped on the couch, each of them bouncing with anticipation. Pikachu squeaked and climbed up to May's shoulder to get out of the way of the bouncing kids. Smirking, May pulled down Kaylin into her lap along with Pikachu and tickled her stomach, until her daughter's giggles broke into a gales of laughter. Ash smiled lovingly as he watched May interact with the elder kids, as he scooped up Ruby into his arms, who mumbled happily once lifted into the air, tightly clutching to her Clefairy Doll.

''Oh, right, you guys don't know,'' Ash suspired before turning to find Rotom hovering above Carol's head. ''Rotom, please explain,'' Upon hearing the command, the enhanced Pokédex floated a bit higher into the air, before starting at a point.

''Look closely guys,'' Ash instructed the triplets.

Gathering a few data on the subject, Rotom-Dex displayed a short video of a Trainer and Pokémon running together, carrying stacks of pancakes on a plate in their hand. After the video ended, Rotom-Dex rattled off, ' _'The Pokémon Pancake Race…zzzt. It's considered a tradition on Melemele in the Alola region…zzzt. Ash and Pikachu had participated in one and they were the runner-ups...zzzt. It's a race where the Contestant and his Pokemon will have to carry a number of no more than 10 pancakes from the start to the finish…zzzt. The race will start with the trainer carry the pancakes before moving on to the balance team..Zzzt. They will then join their partner Pokémon where they pull the Pokémon in a wagon to the next checkpoint…Zzzt. From there, it becomes a competition of only the Pokémon who'll carry the pancakes...zzzt. Pokémon cannot hinder or interfere with another Pokémon using any move…Zzzt. Doing so can get them disqualified_ … _zzzt_ '' Once, Rotom-Dex finished the explanation, it soared near Pikachu, taking the liberty to settle down on May's other shoulder.

''I see. And whose idea was it anyway?'' May quizzically asked.

''Has to be Samson Oak's.'' Ash hummed, thinking of the dark skinned Principal, also the winner of his first Alolan Pokémon Pancake Race.

''Samson Oak?'' May repeated.

''The Principal of Pokémon School? Alola?'' Ash reminded.

''Oh Yeah! I remember now. So all of a sudden we are gonna have a Pokémon Pancake Race this time in Pallet Town?! Is there hardly any time left?'' May began to panic.

''Less than 48 hours but don't stress, babe. I have already seen to it that every Pallet Town resident would know about it at the beginning of their day. I already notified Gary and Tracey on the way. While Me, Gary and Tracey run some last minute errands tomorrow, could you, Dawn and Misty help…?'' Ash requested, which seemed to be more of a guideline.

''Consider it done, Ash. But what about the kids. I can't leave them alone in the house.'' May's face fell as soon as she predicted the question before it left Ash's lips.

''They are not gonna be here. They'll be at Professor Oak's ranch practicing for the race for the time-being, speaking of which,'' Ash turned towards his children. "Have you guys decided what Pokémon you would choose as your partners?''

''I'll choose Meganium!'' Kaylin already made her choice.

''I'll go with Donphan!'' Carol picked.

''And I've already chosen Tauros!'' Chris opted to go with the beefy Pokémon.

Ash's narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat, ''Alright, i know you guys are enthusiastic about this race, but you guys _are tyros_ in this. So shouldn't you be picking Pokémon that are more adjustable to your size? I mean, you do know you guys have to drag your partner Pokémon in a wagon right?''

Seeing that her father made a point, Carol's vacillated back and forth in decision before she squealed. ''Alright, I'm gonna pick Floatzel!''

''In that case, Glaceon!'' Kaylin raised her index finger, her gaze locked on her father.

''Fine. I choose Pikachu,'' Chris let out a deflated sigh.

''Great choices, for you as well as…the Pokémon,'' Ash mumbled the last part slowly carefully. In retrospect, he had experienced the many ruckus that took place once his kids and the Pokémon would get together. He certainly didn't want to imagine the scene his kids dragging 3 heavyweight Pokémon in wagons. Arceus, it would be mortifying.

''I óose 'kitty!'' Ruby squeaked, putting on a wide cheeky grin.

''Hey, not you! You're just a baby.'' Ash softly slapped Ruby's butt. ''You are already a troublemaker for mine and Mommy's Pokémon.'' Ruby smiled sheepishly, as she buried her face into Ash's chest, waving of her guilt.

''I could say tomorrow's gonna be very exhausting.'' May sighed, as she got off the couch and took Ruby off Ash's arms, winking at her husband. ''And here I thought about cooking Chicken for dinner tomorrow. Of course, that may have to pass.'' May smirked as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

''Yeah…Hey, wait a minute! You can't do that! Tomorrow's Wednesday. We always eat Chicken for dinner on Wednesdays!'' Ash let out somewhat a desolate moan.

''We'll see Ash. One Wednesday night doesn't make a difference. If we wrap up everything early tomorrow then there's a possibility,'' May stuck out a defiant tongue at Ash before walking through the kitchen doorframe.

''It does. Of around 2390 calories in my diet. Oh come on May. Don't do that. Don't toy with my heart,'' Ash moaned as he turned to look at the triplets who were staring at him with their eyes widened at a degree. ''Come on guys. Say something, there's Chicken at stake here!''

 **XXX**

Slivers of sunlight crawled through closed blinds, laying several bright streaks across the bed in the room. The sheets were untidy, propped up by the lumps that spanned the length of the bed. Ash and his messy bed head were nestled into an assortment of pillows. Feeling his sleep disoriented, something warm crawling on his chest made him rouse, blinking the sleep from his eyes before letting out a rather loud yawn. But what made him stir-crazy was a silly Igglybuff doll being shoved in his face followed by a squeal.

''Mowning DaddY!'' Ruby gave a chirp in greeting, cuddling against his warm chest.

Smiling warmly at the antsy girl, he carefully slid off the edge of the bed with the girl still in his arms. ''Honey, Daddy doesn't like to start his day by looking at something dumb being shoved in his face.''

''Solly! Uncá Gawy(Gary) is down!'' she notified quickly after apologizing.

''Okay, you weren't listening to me,'' Ash sighed as he let Ruby down on the floor and smiled sweetly at her. ''Would you tell him to wait a few minutes while I take a quick shower?''

''Okie!'' Ruby chimed as she clasped her hands before scurrying away out of the room.

''2 years old and she's already letting _vermin_ in the house,'' Ash breathed before stepping into the bathroom.

It didn't take Ash very long before all freshened up and ready to go, and right now was descended the last few steps of the broad staircase entering into the living room, folding the sleeves of his shirt right above the elbow watching the three figures in front of him. Ruby was laughing merrily in May's arms as Gary pulled off a cheap magic trick, by making a quarter disappear in his hands and revealing it behind Ruby's ear.

''Ok, Mary Poppins. I'm all set.'' Ash made them acknowledge his presence, by addressing Gary as _the angelic nanny._

''Ash.." May chastised.

 _''_ Nice to see you too, Ashy Boy.'' Gary grumbled as he watched Ash walk up to the striado table in the left corner of the room and pick up a green apple from the fruit basket, and taking a bite on it.

''So I guess it was your stupid idea to rain all those fliers all over Pallet Town.'' Gary examined.

''Hey, I did what I had to do at the drop of the hat. Either way the message would be compelling and concise. How would you do it?.''

"I was gonna have you put them up, but I wouldn't trust you with a staple gun.'' A mischievous grin was Gary's answer but he didn't knew his joke would be thrown right back at him.

''Right, especially after you stapled my shoe on the dining table.'' Ash huffed, quickly growing bored of the conversation.

''Daddy! 'uby wan' an Aa-pple!'' Ruby threw her hands in the air, favoring over an apple.

''Sure, Sweetie, here you go!'' Ash picked up another apple, and tossed it over to Gary.

''Here ya' go, Ruby.'' Gary smiled as he placed the apple in Ruby's small hands. ''An apple a day keeps the doctor away.''

''Really? And what does keep a Professor Away?'' Ash smirked.

''Ash! Don't slander him!'' May scolded her husband for the second time.

''Hey! Don't tell me. He's a cavalier all the time!'' Ash tried to reason with his wife.

''It's no use, May. I'm used to his insults. He just gets back at me for all the insulting I did him when we were kids.'' Gary placated the woman.

' _'I just never get tired of offending you_ ,'' Ash whispered in his breath, almost finishing his apple.

May just sighed, seeing there was no love lost between these two men. Deciding not to retort, she approached Ash, and stepped on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. ''Alright, I'm gonna go get Ruby ready. After you two leave, we'll leave for Mom's restaurant as well. Have a good day, and please don't kill each other on the way. Ok?''

''Alright. You have a nice day as well.'' Ash smiled as he kissed May's forehead before looking down at his daughter. ''And you, try not give Mommy or Grandma any headaches.'' Ash pressed his lips to his daughter's cheek as well.

''Okie!'' Ruby cheered up.

''See ya! May!" Gary waved, understanding he possibly won't see the woman again that day.

''Bye, Gary!'' May smiled as she walked towards the hallway, with the jiggling lil girl in her arms.

Once May was completely out of the earshot, Gary looked daggers at him. ''Ash! Do you realize how much time are we wasting? You have such an erratic sleep schedule! We only got this one day to make prep everything up for tomorrow's race! We have to plan the terrain, organize live music for the event, bring in aid stations and hydration, place them every two miles,…''

''Okay, okay slow down!'' Ash tried. ''You are sounding like those depressed women in tampon commercials. We'll split the errands and try to wrap this up before sun sets down tonight. Now just stop grinding on it so much and let's go get Trace.'' Ash assured him as he carefully took aim at the dustbin in the kitchen before tossing the uneaten part of the apple into it. And began to walk towards the door with Gary following him, letting out a frustrated sigh, making hilarious actions of stabbing Ash in the back as he walked ahead of Gary.

''And P.S, you know my son's winning this race, don't you?'' Gary challenged.

''There's a probability. His father never beat me in a public appearance.'' Ash mocked him once again.

''Oh No! This race is not gonna be like Extreme Pokémon Contest!'' Gary argued.

''Gary, my past is divided between things I can't remember and things I don't wanna remember. You're a part of both.''

 **XXX**

Walking towards the porch and stopping in front of the door, Ash reached out without hesitation to press the doorbell adorning the front entrance to the house. Now all they had to do was to wait patiently for someone to pull the handle from the other end. As soon as the doorbell ringed, Ash and Gary could hear voices of screaming from the other side, which left them quite puzzled.

''Want to get the Door, Tracey!'' a feminine voice yelled.

''You don't need to yell at me!''

''I'm Not Yelling! THHISSS ISSSS YELLLING! NOW GET THE FREAKING DOOOR!'' The voices screeched high octaves throughout the walls of the house, causing Ash to look at Gary, giving him an _I-Told-You-So_ look

''Well, it's not exactly gonna be a welcome wagon, but we'll take it.'' Ash remarked.

In short order, Tracey answered the door looking quite stiff and irate. ''Oh hey, Ash, Gary.''

''Hey Trace.'' Ash greeted, leaning against the door frame.

''Is this a bad time?'' Gary asked a probing, obvious question.

''The reign of King Duraku over Kanto was a bad time. This is hell!'' Tracey remarked out of frustration, trying to put it into words, the condition of the house with Misty in it.

''Should we carry on and you join us later?'' Gary very quickly changed his first question.

''WHO IS IT!'' Misty's voice echoed once again as she yelled.

''Hey, Mist! It's me, Ash and Gary's here too. We are here to run some last minute plans for tomorrow's race.!'' Ash called into the house, hoping the woman to hear him from wherever she would be standing.

''HOW COME I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT!'' Misty yowled once again, from inside causing Gary to take cover behind Ash.

''I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT. ONLY IF YOU WOULD BE LISTENING TO ME INSTEAD OF FLAUNTING THOSE DRESSES YOU BOUGHT!'' Tracey vociferated, as he slammed the door as hard as he could behind him and turned towards his friends, before his eyes widened and soon he came to a realization, ''Oh, that's not gonna be good. It's gonna come right back at me to bite me in the ass.''

''Yeah, Snippity-Snippity-snap!'' Ash performed the critical whirl in his fingers, snapping them together like a Corphish's claw.

''Ok, how about we get outta here before Misty appears at the door and shred's me into pieces and snap your necks just for watching.'' Tracey advised.

''Sounds good. And by the way, our first stop is Celadon City.'' Gary informed.

''So, whose car we'll be taking?'' Tracey asked, switching his eyes between Ash and Gary.

''Well, we can't take Gary's because his car is a chick car. You are a successful businessman but you drive a 6 year old Prius because your wife won't lend you your own hard earned money to buy a new car. Besides you like being chauffeured around.'' Ash responded to his futile question before taking a pause and smiling evilly. ''So, I guess it's my Hummer then.'' Ash dug out his car keys from his Denim's pocket before walking ahead of them.

Bringing his face near Gary's ear, Tracey whispered, ''He never tries to disappoint, does he?''

''Seems to be his _theme_ of the day.'' Gary scoffed.

XXX

 **That night…**

''Ahh!" Professor Oak sighed contently as he slumped down on his recliner, poring over his list of things that was mandatory for tomorrow's event. Clicking his pen he held in his right hand, he began to go through the checklist once again, ticking everything he found satisfactory.

''Food and Beverages…Check…Delia will deliver those in the morning…

Speakers and the Billboards…Bought

Stalls…to be set up in the morning..

Wagons…All in

Announcer…Hired

Musicians and artists…Hired

Toys and other merchandise…bought them

Magicians , Jugglers and Clowns…Got them

Games, Entertainment and Parade…Okay

And last but not the least, Fireworks. Yep. Everything taken care of!'' Professor Oak heaved a sigh of relief as he kept the notepad and his pen aside, before basking back on the recliner, placing his hands behind his neck. ''Well done my boys. There's no stopping now. Tomorrow will be the best Pallet Town Festival of them all.''

Just then, his phone beeped as he leaned forward to grasp the device, and tapping his phone to read the message. Adjusting his glasses back on, Oak checked the sender, wondering who pinged him at this time of the hour. Seeing that the message was sent by Ash, he scrolled down to browse through it. , '' _Hey, me and Gary are standing in your ranch. Come down here, you really gotta see this..''_

Wondering what could be so important, the aged Professor got up once and headed towards the door that led to his backyard. Once he exited his home, and was now in the doorstep, he saw Ash and Gary out in the ranch, waiting for him. Not being under the shade of his house anymore, he began to approach them. But a clanking sound from the sky made him stop in his tracks. He quickly looked above, and saw the night was darker than any other night in Pallet. It was all Cellar-dark and the buckling, heaving sky looked fit to collapse. A look of horror struck his face, he made it to his student and his grandson, not taking his eyes from the sky.

''Why? Just Why?'' he cried.

''Look at that Professor, the perfect weather to celebrate Pallet Town's 100th anniversary tomorrow,'' Ash shot him a devious look, but Oak was still staring up at the sky as a branched lightning lit up the Stygian sky, still trying to process the bad condition of the climate.

''Don't be such a pessimist Ash. It could possibly a Zapdos,'' Gary made a futile attempt.

''Gary, if there were one, I could have sensed it from miles away, And besides, the weather report begs to differ .Here,'' Ash pulled out his I-Phone, and swapped the screen to show the two men the weather report ,''Here see, it's stated that it's gonna be raining heavily in the south-western and the western parts of Kanto for 3 days. And in case I'm going to fast, we live in the west of Kanto.''

''So much done, only for a scale of heavy rainfall for three days. I shelled out 5000$ for everything.'' Professor Oak finally spoke up, although it sounded more of a whine.

''Boy, for all that money, you could have gotten lucky at a chic-bar in Ibiza,'' Ash commented causing the grandpa-grandson duo to glance at him with a serious look of their faces.

''What?'' Ash semi-demanded. ''It's a joke!''

''Well, I know this sounds stupid. But Ash, is there any way we can stop it raining on Pallet Town tomorrow?'' Gary asked Ash for any advice, which he already knew won't come handy.

''Sure, I have an idea. But it involves _a Green Lantern_ and a _Power Ring_ ,'' Ash joked sarcastically, throwing a smirk in his direction. ''You have any better idea?''

''Yep, forget about this and go for a root beer and a bowl of chili cheese fries,'' Gary snickered back.

''You already had me at _beer!''_ Ash agreed to Gary's proposition, as the two men turned around to walk back leaving the old man dumbfounded, gaping at the sky with his widened eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: A Birthday Surprise

**Kensley, this is dedicated to you and only you. I especially wrote it down for your birthday. Thanks for being so kind to all Advanceshippers on Advanceshipping Alliance.**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 5 years old.**

''Hmmm…Ash, at least wait for the night. I just woke up, and you're already on top of me..''

Ignoring his wife's groggy complaint, Ash smiled as he brushed his lips against her neck, ''Nah, just hugging you.''

May scoffed and nestled her head deeper into the set of pillows. ''Startling me up by lying on top of me is not directly a hug, Ashy.''

''Want me to get off?'' Ash threw a sinister smirk in her direction, rising up, balancing himself up on his hands, eyeing right into the sapphire eyes of the slumbering woman.

May stayed silent, before blushing white red before softly admitting, as her smile widened, ''What if I say I don't want you to.''

Ash chuckled excitedly before dropping down once again, his body landing softly against hers, ''I knew you couldn't resist!''

''And why can't I resist?''

''For starters, I'm one of the sexiest men on the planet. Now how about we skip to the main course?'' Ash playfully growled against her neck, making her skin tickle in the process, as she burst into a fit of laughter and smacked him on the back.

''Or…I could sleep some more while you go, take a shower? I wanna sleep some more on my birthday..''

At this, Ash only simpered against her cheek, ''No one sleeps on their birthday May.''

''Well I do, especially after putting three kids to sleep at 1 am last night, barely get any sleep and then being woke up by my husband at 7 in the morning.'' May groaned inwardly.

''What a waste of the day! You don't turn 30 every day ,you know. You should rise bright and shine and enjoy every second of the day.''

''Well, can't sleep when your husband's always in the mood. Now please cut the lecture and get off, the kids will be up any time soon and the first thing they'll do is start demanding breakfast.''

Not being able to argue against that, Ash playfully rolled his eyes, before pecking her on the lips and sat up, finally getting off of his wife, with her straightening up on her back as well. The man snickered softly as he turned around, ''Oh, and by the way, we're continuing this! Be as late as it may be.'' May only found this more amusing as she stuck her tongue out and imposed a funny senectitude face right back at him.

Winking at her, Ash just sneaked out of the room, and darted down the hallway. Creeping into the kitchen, Ash spotted his 5 year old daughter, Carol, who was sipping water from her bottle.

''You're up early, Cozy'' Ash smiled as he strolled towards the fridge, opening its door to sneak out a bottle of water for himself.

''Morning, Daddy!'' Carol wiped her wet lips as she greeted upon his arrival, which was only a formal mumble.

''Right back at ya, pumpkin,'' Ash crooned as he placed the bottle back in the fridge, after quenching his thirst, and stalked towards her, before kneeling down at her level. ''So, you remember, what day it is, don't ya?''

''It's Mommy's Birthday.! Of course, I remember! I never forget anything," Carol's head popped up, as she exhilarated. ''Unlike, you, Daddy!'' her tone somewhat turned to be teasing.

''Correction! It wasn't her birthday! It was our _first anniversary!"_ Ash sighed, jogging his memory in the past, ''And to make up for that, I had to buy her choice of car. And 8 months, 2 weeks later, you guys happened.''

''Thee-Hee!'' Carol continued to chortle.

''What's so funny?'' a voice, the key to fully excite Carol, was heard behind them. She turned her head, her bedhead of light brown hair, sticking up in all directions. Ash chuckled as he watched the kiddie took a flying leap to pounce on May. He would have woken up the other two to do the same, but they were not really morning people. Make a false move, and they'll wake up a lot grumpier than they wake up on their own.

One part of them, right now, was okay to be woken up if something fun was being promised to her. The very first room you would find her at the very beginning of the morning, would be the _Kitchen._ Kaylin would sometimes refer to her sister as the _'Leftover Thief'._ And the idea surprising her parents on either of their birthday was definitely something Carol would prop up. So, not even trying to suppress her delighting giggles, Carol squealed and pressed a delicate kiss on her mother's cheek, ''Happy Birthday, Mommy! HappY! Happy! Birthday!''

At this, May's beamed as her smile stretched broadly. Before Carol could go tumbling off her body, May wrapped her arms around the young girl and squeezed her close, until their noses were rubbing together.

''Thank you, angel,'' May giggled, running her fingers down the back of her daughter's hair as she giggled softly. ''It was very sweet of you!''

''Can I give you my present now?'' Carol asked all of a sudden, causing her mother's hand to still.

''Aww! You got me a present, Cozy?'' May's asked whimsically, as she continued to smile.

''Ya!'' Carol chirped, wiggling out of her mother's arms and crawled down, to skedaddled out of the room, messy brown hair whipping around. May laughed as her girl ran off, brushing some of her own hair behind her ear.

''I hope you got her something inexpensive. She always scolds me if I get her something extravagant!'' Ash called out to girl. Glowing with rage in her eyes, May looked up at her husband, causing him to take a step back and make a startled noise. ''Okay, _cheap_ stuff from 7/11 from now on..''

''Yeah…try again..'' May narrowed her eyes, picking out the egregious error.

''okay,. Nothing's more valuable than your precious smile,'' Ash eked out.

''Don't push it Ash.'' May bit.

''Was worth a shot!'' Ash waved his hand off and strutted towards his wife, resting his hands behind her hips, as he picked her up, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

''You know, I got you a present too,'' Ash whispered.

''Thanks for the head's up,'' May hummed.

''Well, it is my job to spoil all of you, isn't it?'' Ash chuckled.

''Can't stop you, can I?'' May teased, before kissing his husband's nose.

''Hey, it's your day. You deserve it.'' Ash replied, ''But hey…you look _heavenly_ for turning 30.''

This was enough to send May back of being vexed. ''What?!'' Her eyes stuttered open as she backed away from his face. ''Why are you and my followers on Instagram and Twitter making a big deal about me turning 30?!''

''Really? That's what you've been doing all the time when I was down?''

''Don't change the topic, Ash! Tell me the truth, are you trying you call me old?!'' May growled as her she hands balled into fists against his shoulders, compressing him hard.

''What?! No, No!'' Ash paused before looking at her again. ''No! I am 31 myself and I _certainly_ don't look old!''

That didn't make May sound any happier. ''Oh so now, you are insinuating that you look younger than me despite being over 30?''

 _''That wasn't very helpful_ , _''_ Ash thought to himself.

''Oh come on, May. Don't harp on this too much. I know, you are feeling a bit down turning 30. But don't feel that way. And trust me, as I swear on our kids, you are turning prettier with each following day. and that's 10950 days in succession.''

May scoffed, and finally showed her husband a smile appearing slowly on her face, much to his relief. ''You are a glib talker, aren't you?''

''Well, I always come up with something in such situations.'' He smiled softly, connecting his forehead with hers. ''So, you aren't feeling down anymore?''

''No, surprisingly,'' May giggled. ''It feels like I'm gonna live a _whole new_ life, with you and our kids always by my side.''

''Sounds good to me…Hey is this some Movie dial…'' He was cut off, as his lips were captured by hers, and slowly their passion increased.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, winking at him as she teased. ''Glad to know you still think I'm pretty though.''

Ash was about to pull her close, and go for another kiss, but his attempt was thwarted by the sound of shrieking, which they quickly recognized to be Carol.

''She's got so much energy,'' May murmured, slowly raising her eyes up to Ash.

''Still my fault?'' Ash dumbfoundedly asked.

''So you got used to it.'' May simply shrugged her shoulders. The very second Carol came back running into the room, this time with a somnolent looking Chris and Kaylin somnambulating behind her.

''Well, Carol's shriek has its own _perks_ ,'' Ash commented softly looking at his drowsy children.

''Mommy! A Present for you from Me, Tophy and Koko!'' Carol cheered, holding out an piece of 10''X 12'' paper above her head.

''Oh, I am so excited to see it! How lovely!'' May beamed.

Before she could even take the paper from Carol's hands, Chris and Kaylin lunged at their mother, not entirely dissimilar to what Carol had done before, giving the surprised woman a giant hug, almost choking her.

''Happy Birthday, Mommy!'' they both thrilled in her ears, laughing happily afterwards.

''Aw, thank you, sweethearts!'' May crooned, feeling the buzz in her ear, hugging them back, before turning towards Ash as she almost choked out. ''I liked your hug better!''

''This one's about the get better,'' Ash gave his wife the devious smile, as he turned towards Carol, who was stomping in place as she whined.

''Wanna jump in there pumpkin? I think Mommy could get more of you,'' Ash smiled sweetly at the girl.

''Oh yeah!'' Carol cheered, as she leaped up towards her mother too, making stumble a few steps back as she squeezed between herself between her brother and sister.

''Don't leave me out!'' Carol whined, reaching up towards her mother.

''Aw, what's the matter, Cozy?'' May cooed. ''Do I sense jealousy?''

Carol nodded her head, not at all ashamed by the fact. ''I wanna hug you too!''

''Alright, squeeze in!'' May giggled, embracing the three kids as big and tight as she could for a few seconds. When she was finished, they pulled away with a big smile on each face and Carol held the piece of paper out towards her mother.

''Here!'' Carol announced.

''Oh yes, my present!'' May gasped. She gently took the paper from her daughter and peered into it. She was speechless by the composition on the paper. It was a preliminary drawing that portrayed a perfect picture of their family together. With Chris between Ash and May, the girls were on each of the parent's side. Pikachu was perched atop Chris's head, wearing Ash's hat and Skitty nestled in Kaylin's arms. The drawing was so radiant, it almost brought May on the verge of tears. The was so touching, as if the drawing really spoke to May. As soon as she finished cherishing the drawing, May looked up at her little daughter who was positively beaming.

''Cozy, did you draw this all by yourself?'' May asked emotionally.

''Nuh-uh!'' Carol nodded her head sideways. ''All of us did!''

''I love it! I am definitely putting this on the fridge,'' May promised, gently hugging the picture against her chest.

''Flip it over, May.'' Ash advised.

May turned the picture to see what's on the other side. The art consisted of crayon scribbles, yellow on the bottom and dark blue shaded above, with a lighter tan of blue stretched across the top. While the blue part and tiny drawings of Wingulls, small Staryus and Krabbys were visible on the yellow part. Seeing that May was totally lost in the drawing, Ash silently pulled out a pale blue envelope from his Pajamas pocket, and opening it before motioning the kids to be silent as they looked at him.

''Wow, this is a beach!'' May marveled looking at the picture, and enveloping her kids in a big hug, placing a kiss against each of their forehead. ''My kids sure are talented.''

''And the beach is very similar to this one,'' Ash compared the drawing with something in his hand, causing May to blink hard. Ash smiled as he brought it over to her, smiling all the way there, ''Here, see for yourself.''

Still confused, May took the piece of paper from his hand. At first, she thought it would be some sort of Birthday Card, but it turned out to be a postcard featuring a glossy photographs of a beautiful beach, complete with dazzling white sand, turquoise lagoon, palm trees, and vast sapphire Blue Ocean.

''There's also something written..'' May breathed, her eyes scanning the text printed on the card. ''I have never seen this place before,..''

''Mauritius,'' Ash finished with a chuckle. As May turned over, she found 5 tickets hidden inside. She quickly raised up to look at her husband, both of her eyebrows raised.

''Seems like a nice place.'' Ash gave away. He couldn't hold it any longer, seeing his wife was still confused.

''Go To Mauritius? Please, tell me you're serious?'' May asked with a small, breathless laugh.

Ash nodded his head, with the smirk still present on his face.

''All of us?!'' Kaylin squealed, hopping up and down with ecstasy.

''Yes. Koko. All of us!'' Ash chuckled.

''When?!'' Chris gasped, his eyes sparkling.

''Tomorrow!'' Ash responded to his antsy son's question.

''By Cruise?'' Now it was Carol's turn to confirm the details.

''No, sweety. Mauritius pretty far,'' Ash chuckled, realizing the place was obviously outta the children's geographical knowledge. ''We are gonna fly there. On our private jet.''

While the triplets began to shriek with excitement, jumping up and down, May managed to get through her very much anticipated kids, and up to Ash, pressing her lips against his own. She separated soon, resting her head on his chest, moving her hand across his chest. As they both laughed, the three kids lunged at them, sending May deeper into Ash's chest. The five of them stayed huddled together just like that, when May smiled brightly at Ash.

''You're crazy, you know.'' May suppressed a semi-laugh.

''I already know that. See, I spoil you enough!'' Ash teased. ''Excited?''

''Of course, I always wanted to go to Mauritius for our honeymoon. Crystal clear lagoons, white sandy beaches, scuba diving, surfing… I'm so much gonna love it!'' May squealed.

''Then that's where your next _Expedition_ is, babe,'' Ash chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12: The Spelling Mistake

**This one's really cute…**

 **Kaylin- 3 and half years old.**

* * *

''Daddy, guess what!''

Ash stopped the activity he was currently doing on his I-Pad, and placed it aside, turning to smile at Kaylin standing at his feet with a huge smile plastered on her face. While Kaylin was already a very happy child by nature, Ash knew that the specific grin was reserved when the girl had accomplished something huge. Something that was very important to her at such a tender age, Kaylin knew the significant of the achievement.

''What's up, Pumpkin?''

''I can spell!'' Kaylin's auburn orbs were wide and sparkling, surprisingly just like Ash.

''You can…what?'' Ash gasped.

''I can spell everyone's name!'' Kaylin feverously nodded her head; so much that dark brown hair began to whip around her doll-like face. ''And I wanna show you, Daddy!''

''Show me?'' Ash repeated, raising one brow.

''Yeah!'' Kaylin reached up for her father's hand, as he got up from the couch. ''Come!''

''So how exactly are you gonna show me?'' Ash couldn't think of any other question, though this wasn't that bad after all.

''I can, just come!'' was all Kaylin could say in response.

''Okay,'' Ash took the little girl's hand and allowed her to lead the way. He wasn't sure where exactly this was going but he never liked to put down any of his kid's ideas. Even if they did sometimes come across as strange, unconventional or downright impossible and came up with a whole lotta extra work.. Last time Chris pegged him to show something, Ash was in his room, with a castle full of Lego's with action figures of the Justice League guarding it. Of course, Ash had to play the role of an evil sorcerer. As it would turn out, Kaylin was pulling her father into the living room, where a collection of wooden blocks were spilled out on the carpet. Releasing Ash's hands, Kaylin scurried over to the cubes and sat down in front of them, staring unexpectantly at her father.

''Sit, Sit!'' Kaylin ordered, pointing across the sea of blocks. When Kaylin wanted something, she certainly made it known, very much like May.

''Okay, could I just run back quick and get my I-Pad. I was working on something..."Ash requested.

''No!'' Kaylin refused, wondering what could be more important than her blocks.

''Oh…Ok, the Princess has spoken.'' Ash smiled and sat down opposite his daughter, crossing his legs. ''So, let's go!''

Once he was settled down, Ash watched his daughter turning her attention back onto the colorful blocks; Ash simply continued to smile, resting his head in his hand, which was propped up by his elbow on his knee. His kids were the most precious things in the entire world. Kaylin was now beginning to arrange the blocks, separating the number ones from the alphabet ones, so that the numbers were on the left and the letters were in front of her. Once they were all in the perspective piles, Kaylin pushed away the ones stamped with the numbers to only focus on the alphabetical ones.

''Oh so that's how you are gonna show me,'' Ash breathed regaining Kaylin's attention, ''Using your blocks!'' That kid really had a solution for everything. She was incredibly sharp and vivacious for a 3-year old.

''Uh huh,'' Kaylin nodded, ''Look Daddy!''

She picked up a few blocks, colored with red green and yellow blocks and placed them in front of her. The first block, a red square marked with bold letter 'K'. She assembled the rest of the blocks in a way that spelled her name perfectly. `K` `A` `Y` `L``I```N`.

''Great work, Koko!'' Ash grinned proudly.

Scrambling the blocks away, she took out a few more blocks and began to work on them, sticking out her tongue, trying to reach her upper lip. The next block she placed first, was blue and had a 'C' emblemized, on its side. Carefully, she placed the other placed the other blocks to the 'C' one and squealed. ''CAROL!''

Ash watched as Kaylin continued the cycle of scattering the blocks and rearrange them once again, so now it spelled, 'C' 'H' 'R' 'I' 'S'. Kaylin didn't scatter this one as she arranged a few more colorful blocks right upon the blocks that spelt her brother's name. It wasn't too hard for her, as this one was short and spelled `M``A``Y`.

At that point Kaylin stopped for a moment to study her blocks and seemed a bit confused.

''Something wrong, Koko?'' Ash asked, observing his daughter's serious look.

''Trying to spell your name,'' Kaylin hummed, disassembling all the blocks for a moment.

Ash promptly got his answer when Kaylin took the first red ''A'' block and pulled it closer to her, before taking a green ''H'' away from the rest, and a yellow ''T'' along with a blue ''O'', a white ''N'' and finally two ''S'', one purple and one orange, from the remaining collection of the alphabetical blocks. With her tongue poking out one again from the corner of her mouth, Kaylin arranged the six blocks so that they were in the order she wanted them to be in. once she was finished with that, she turned all the blocks in Ash's direction for him to see her experiment, and gave her father the same, huge smile she had when she first approached him.

''Look your name!'' Kaylin beamed.

Looking down, Ash was puzzled to see that the six blocks did indeed spell his name, but there was a slight difference, or say error. Instead of spelling 'ASHTON', it misspelled `A``S``S``T``O``N``.

''Koko,'' Ash sweatdropped. ''There is no S between the S and T in my name. It's Ashton, not _Asston._ And to avoid it, I always preferred my name _short_.''

''But Uncle Gary told me the spelling of your full name!'' Kaylin's answer made Ash's brow evened out as he rested his head in his hand. Of Course.

 _''That's it. I'm gonna kill him,''_ Ash thought loudly. Ash knew that Kaylin possibly didn't come up with this ridiculous prank on her own. Sure the kid was as sharp as a tack, but this was all too quirky and clever for a preschooler. On top of it, Kaylin was incredibly impressionable, so when she observed or was taught something, it was a sure shot bet she would repeat it.

''Is it wrong?'' Kaylin's voice began to go down serious.

''No. Nothing. But you know what? How about we hit, I mean…return Uncle Gary's favor back to him on his birthday this week. You should spell his nickname with your blocks. I am sure he would love it.''

''But I don't know what his nickname is!''

''Don't worry. I'll help you,'' Ash chirped, as he separated the 'TON' from the 'ASS' in his name from the blocks Kaylin had arranged. Looking around, he took four blocks each of different color: a blue ''B'', a yellow ''Ú'', a purple ''M'' and a red ''D''.

Smirking out evilly, he placed the four blocks in front of ''ASS'' in such a way that the outcome was now, `D``U``M``B``A``S``S`.

* * *

 **Whenever I played Pokémon FireRed, I always named Gary as DUMBASS. I am sure other people did as well.**


	13. Chapter 13: Whom Do You Love?

**This one is for little Ruby. It's a really short one. And it's not much**

 **Ruby: 3 years old.**

* * *

''Daddy?''

Ash reached for the remote to pause the movie he was watching, and turned from the television, to rest his attention on his youngest daughter. She had a curious look, on his face, and he braced himself. She was only three, and like most other three year olds, had a reputation for asking too many questions beyond her knowledge. And while it seemed like everyone else had endless time in the world to answer them, she often liked to test her parent's patience, by going on and on. Especially, since they tried to encourage her curiosity. It felt as if they were being interrogated by the F.B.I.

''Whats up, Pumpkin?'' he asked with much of a smile as he could muster.

''I has a quewtion.'' Ruby answered as she tried to climb his lap.

''Sure, bring it,'' Ash said , a very forced show of joy cloaked his reflexive fears, wondering whatever the question would be, as he pulling her up so she could be nestled in his arms. He silently prayed she wouldn't ask where babies come from, like Carol did when she was Ruby's age.

''D'you say 'I love you' to othe'l ladies like Mommy?''

Ash was a little baffled by the sudden unexpected inquiry. ''Well, I do say 'I Love You' to you and you elder sisters, don't I? And I always say it to my mom. You are all ladies.''

For a moment, the child seemed pacified. As she scrunched her face up in confusion, as if he was trying to think about something very hard, she repeated, ''No?''

''No sweetie, the only women I ever said 'I Love You' is one whom I married, the one whom I _shot_ out from, and then you, Cozy and KoKo.''

''No udder ladies, Like….Like Aunt Dawn and Aunt Misty.''

Ash tried desperately, not to laugh as he realized what his daughter was trying to get at, though he knew she didn't mean it like she said it, also grateful she didn't blurt it out in front of May. ''No, baby,'' he answered stroking the preschooler's dark brown hair. ''I do love them, but as my best friends, not like Mommy. They both are my friends, but I don't tell them I love them. Or any other lady. And do you know why?''

Ruby shook her head slightly, her oceanic eyes wide and sparkling, displaying a neutral expression.

''Because love is a very beautiful thing and its very special. You, Tophy, Koko, Cozy and Mommy are very special to me. Actually you guys are my everything. And I wish I could say every second that how much I love you.'' Ash explained sweetly as he watched the expression on the young girl's face change into one of content, learning that she had processed what had been said and became satisfied with the answer she had received.

''Daddy?''

''Yeah, Ru?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too, baby girl.'' Ash smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

''Soo…'' Just as Ash had pulled his lips away from her forehead, she stretched, ''Can I have Pie now?''

''Pie?'' Ash's face was painted almost with astonishment. ''Oh, so that's what it was all about. Is that why you love me? So I could give you pie….Hey, actually not a bad idea.'' Ash's facial expression changed from a frowning one to a delirious one as he rose to his feet, and walked over to the kitchen with the young girl, smirking evilly.

* * *

 **Sorry, i couldnt think of any more :(**


	14. Chapter 14: The Demon we call Chris

**Here is a Chris Special**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 5 years old.**

* * *

Like most little girls, when May was only a child, she had taken a lot of keen interest in the subject of Romance. Love had always been her most powerful human emotion. She remembered from her childhood days watching romcoms with her parents. And would always wonder what would happen if she would fall in love, and be married to that somebody special. She would always envision getting married and having lots and lots of kids with the person she was meant to be with.

And as she grew up and the day finally arrived she fell in love, with no other than the man she always desired to be with. Today she could say she's very lucky and blessed to be married to the man she is madly in love with, Ash Ketchum, who happened to be the World Champion Pokémon Master, and had three kids with him, and the fourth one on it way. Yes she was pregnant for the second time. But speaking of the triplets, she prayed Arceus for angels and instead got Devil's favourite demons. Especially, the younger version of her husband she named 'Chris'. But May loved him dearly, he was very special and precious and all hers. Her kids were her most precious jewels. There was no way anyone couldn't help but love the little boy. But sure, Chris was the kind of boy May feared so badly as a little girl. He was rough with almost every single object in the house. Hated cleanliness, liked to break everything in his grasp and messing up everything he can. It couldn't have possibly gone any worse, if the boy knew how to control the strength and energy, he inherited from his father. But he was very cute and that was enough to placate May. She simply adored her little guy, and couldn't see Chris any distant from herself. What she was worried about, was the influence of his main objection of infatuation on the child. And that really put her in a helpless situation.

One fine morning proved to be an excellent example. May managed to wrangle their triplets into their seats at the kitchen table and had gotten them to sit still: the miracle in itself. She was busy making breakfast, and that usually got the kids all riled up. They seemed to be rather calm than usually impatient that morning, which brought a smile to May's lips. It made her life so much simpler and peaceful, cooking a nice meal for everybody while her young children, sat quietly and patiently, enjoying the aroma of the several dishes she was preparing. May's key to this calmness, was to just whip up what everyone wanted for breakfast, which avoided a lotta squabbles. And that usually consisted 3-4 different dishes.

''Morning, guys!''

That garbled greeting, followed by a vivacious, roaring yawn, was enough to snap May out of her peace induced trance. She didn't even notice the children perking up, interest piqued at this new arrival, who was making his way right towards the fridge.

''Love the new toilet paper you bought May, it so soft and slides down like a rainbow!''

Raising an eyebrow, May gave the man one last glance before returning to work, "You're up a bit late, Ashy'' May teased, using the nickname she always used to call him sweetly.

''Sorry, couldn't really sleep for long last night,'' Ash patted May on her bottom, before closing over to refrigerator, which he used to pull out a full carton of Orange Juice, and shuffled his way towards the liquor cabinet. Opening the cabinet, he took out a bottle of vodka and a crystal glass from the upper shelf.

''So what will you have for breakfast? I'm done making Bacon, egg whites and Pancakes,'' May inquired, not even noticing what Ash was up to.

''I think the question should be WWAD- What Would Ash Drink?'' Ash gave his wife a cheeky smile, before pouring some orange juice in the glass, mixing it with some vodka.

''Ash!'' May scolded. ''It's 8 in the morning! And the kids are at the table!''

''Hence the Orange Juice, May. '' Ash said as he took a sip of his morning _beverage,_ before regretting the fact that he was actually drinking in front of his kids. _''Oh damn!''._ Luckily, their attention was on the stove.

' _'Oh come on May, this is a nice coffee maker_. _It pulls out great espresso shots and even makes cappuccino, Americano and latte._ '' May grumbled as she began to mimic Ash in his own accent, earning a rush of giggles from the triplets whose eyes were shining bright. They had been tittering ever since Ash stepped foot in the room.

''Yeah, Ha-Ha!'' Ash guffawed sarcastically.

May peeked over to her husband, as she walked over to the table to serve the hungry kids their breakfast. He was still dressed in hid night wear, which only consisted his pair of boxers. He wasn't even wearing his morning slippers on his feet. May, meanwhile, was fully presentable in a pair of dark blue jeans, and her favourite Gibson ruffled Hem Top. He looked absolutely ridiculous standing next to her half-naked like that, only in his red boxers. And nothing else to cover his body, all his tattoos visible to everyone in the room.

''And you couldn't get dressed before coming down here, I suppose?'' May breathed, before placing the items on the menu in each plate.

"Nah" Ash refuted, before walking towards the table to join his family, "Besides, what's wrong if I have breakfast wearing only boxers?''

''It's weird eating in front of your kids wearing nothing but a pair of boxers with a picture of Spider-Man printed on the backside, Ash. I'm surprised how this never crossed your mind.'' May sighed, shaking her head.

''Again, in my defense, this boxers are Limited Edition I bought at the Comic-Con last year, and I have been using it ever since.'' Ash replied, as if the boxers meant everything to him.

''Oh really, so what is the Iron-Man Helmet and Wonder-Woman's Lasso for?'' May raised an eyebrow.

''A-um-Those were Limited Edition too!'' Ash argued.

May didn't even bother to respond as she was about to head back towards the counter before Carol's voice piped up. ''Mommy? Daddy?''

The young parents stopped their small quarrel to turn around and were shocked to see their son holding the Jumbo Honey Syrup bottle, between his little hands tilting, which seemed a little heavy for him, and wasn't able to control the bottle in his tiny hands.

''No, no, no, Chris!'' May cried hurrying back towards where he was seated, but she was two seconds late, however, Chris lost grip over the bottle as the syrup spilled all over the little boy, the chair he was sitting on, the edge of the table and on the floor. May took a deep breath, as she picked Chris up underneath his arms, and handed him to Ash, the young boy looking up at Ash and smiling, causing the Pokémon Master to feel a little guilty, _''Okay, maybe buying the Jumbo pack was not such a good idea!''_

''Take him upstairs and give him a bath, will you please?'' May requested as she reached her arms to recover the bottle of syrup.

''But he hasn't eaten yet?''

''Do you expect him to eat like that,'' May motioned towards the boy. ''He's all covered in sticky Syrup, and if he doesn't have a bath right now, he ll start to feel all sticky and get upset. So just clean him, and then he can eat,'' May looked down at her little boy in Ash's arms and crooned at him, ''Is that okay, sweety?''

''No!'' Chris growled, ''I wanna eat!''

''You can't eat yet, baby. You are dirty,'' May said, brushing past Ash to fetch a paper towel.

''I wanna eat, I wanna eat,'' Chris whined struggling to out of Ash's hold.

''It's Okay, sport,'' Ash reasoned. ''I'm not gonna eat now either.''

Seeing the _small_ similarity between him and his father right now, Chris calmed down quickly than either of the young parents had anticipated: _second miracle of the day._ With the child no longer fussing, Ash smiled before turning towards his daughters and extending Chris towards them, ''Hey anyone wanna scoop up some syrup landed on him?''

Gulping at the death glare he received from May, Ash wasted no time walked carrying Chris outta the Kitchen and then upstairs in the master bedroom. Entering the bedroom and into the bathroom, he proceeded to make Chris stand patiently in the bathtub before turning on the tap water.

Once the tub started to fill up, Ash picked Chris once again before beckoning him to take off his pajamas.

''No!''

''Oh come on, buddy. Work with me.''

''I don' like batts!''

''Come on Champ, you gotta take a bath. You are all sticky, and –''

''No, No, No!'' Chris began to stomp.

''Don't make this hard on Daddy, Chris.''

''No batts!''

Throwing his hands down and thinking hard to come up with a solution, he finally thought of something. ''Okay, let me turn this the other way around, if you don't take a bath now, I'm afraid Cozy and KoKo will eat both of our share. Do you know what does that mean? No Bacon, no egg whites, no pancakes! That means both of us will go hungry till its lunch time!''

At this, Chris's eyes shot up in surprise. To Ash's surprise, Chris quickly got rid of his clothes faster than Ash had ever seen, before handing over his clothes to his father. Yet surprised, Ash carefully took them and dug them into the laundry basket. Turning around to watch Chris was already in the bathtub, Ash tilted his head and thought to himself, ''Well, what do you know? I should write a _book_ on parenting!''

Without any further complaint, Ash grabbed the Body wash and the baby shampoo; he had brought from Chris's room earlier, on his way to the master bedroom, and began to wash him up. Finding it to be fun, he too stepped into the bathtub and took a nice, refreshing bath along with his son.

Once they were done, Ash couldn't wait to get downstairs and brag May that his influence on the kids could actually be a good thing!

Once the boys were thoroughly clean and all ready to go, redressed in their clothes for the day, Ash carried the child back downstairs so they could finally get some food into their grumbling and famished stomachs. By the time they were back in the kitchen, May and the girls were still eating. This prompted Ash to smirk, realizing his girls were such dainty eaters.

''Hmm, Still on first helping, I could have done by 5th now!" Ash smirked as he ruffled Kaylin's hair as she groaned.

''Alright, hon, we are all set!'' Ash addressed his wife in a slightly teasing tone.

''Yeah, we are all set!'' Chris repeated what his father just said.

''Thank You Ashy. I'm forever in your debt,'' May teased, her voice laced with sarcasm. ''I left you food on the stove so it wouldn't get cold. And also Your Coffee is ready. Espresso Macchiato, with a dollop of steamed milk with a bit of unsweetened cocoa powder, just as you like it every day.'' She informed.

''Wow, Thanks babe, I Love You! What would I do without you?'' Ash appreciated all the work his wife had done, before retrieving the coffee decanter from the Espresso Machine.

''Yeah, babe, I Lowe You!'' Again Chris chimed in, Causing Ash's head to perk up in confusion and the statement leaving May surprised as she began to chuckle.

Without any help, Chris took his seat back at the table, and waited for his father to return with the so long awaiting breakfast he was craving for. Ash returned with two separate plates thronged with egg whites, bacon strips and 5-6 stacks of pancakes. Purposely sitting next to Chris so that he wouldn't throw a fit, Ash reached for the syrup and poured it all over his pancakes. Chris watching intently, the way his father's hands worked. Once Ash was done with the syrup, he offered to pour syrup in Chris's pancakes, but Chris stopped him.

''What, you don't want syrup in your Pancakes?''

''I wanna do it!'' Chris asserted.

''Next time, champ. I'll don't wanna take any risks now handing you the bottle.'' Ash reckoned.

"Please?'' Chris implored, his big blue eyes shining right at Ash.

''Alright, both of us will, here hold the bottle with me,'' the older dark haired man suggested, causing the boy's face to lit up, as he extended the bottle towards his younger clone only so that he could touch it, smiling at him all the while. Returning the grin, both males douse the condiment on the pancakes. By the time they were done, Chris let go off the bottle so that his father could place it back on the table. Next, Ash began to roll up his sleeves to his elbow level, which again perked Chris's interest as he too began to mimic his father's actions. He too rolled up his sleeves in the same fashion Ash did.

Ash began to pour the coffee in his mug, while Chris had already started digging in his meal. Once again that caught the little boy's attention as he was intrigued by his father's actions, the way his father was stirring up his coffee with the spoon. Excited by the activity, Chris made an effort to reach out for spare spoon as well, and began to stir his milk in his blue mug, exactly just like his father.

Now, Chris was watching his father, piercing the layers of pancakes with forks and using the knife to cut through the layers surrounding the fork. Switching the plastic fork and knife in his left hand to his right, Chris tried to hold the fork and the knife exactly like Ash did, copying all the handwork; from the way his father held his fork to the way he chewed his food.

After that, Ash stopped to take a sip of his coffee to wash down the chewed pancakes, which automatically made Chris reached for his mug as well. Chris copied each of Ash's movements, and soon they both were eating in perfect sync. May sat there, transfixed by the scene in front of her. Ash and Chris looked enough alike without the younger boy mimicking his father. When they were doing that, however, it looked like an adult Ash and a younger Ash eating at the same table. May did think Chris's admiration for his father was kinda cute, but there's always a cause for concern.

 _I really hope Chris doesn't turn out completely like Ash. He must have one trait he inherited from me. I really don't need two Ash in the same house. But it looks like it has started already. OMG...Worse, what if the baby in my belly turns out to be a boy?_

* * *

 **Admit it May. Chris, Carol and Kaylin mean everything to you :D**


	15. Chapter15: Can't Keep Them Apart From Us

**This one-shot is focused upon Kaylin! And there's some May-Misty interaction in this one! This is about Kaylin's first day in Ballet class!**

 **Kaylin: 3 years old.**

* * *

''May, don't you think it's time you should start separating yourself from the triplets?'' Misty hummed, her brows furrowing at the woman sitting before her.

''Huh?'' May's eyes snapped open, and she sniggered at the question. ''Why would I start now? They have away from me plenty of times before.''

''I mean with people they have never seen before.'' Misty mused.

''…what?'' May tilted her head.

''You're fine with leaving the triplets in mine, Dawn's and Mrs. Ketchum's care,'' Misty replied. ''But I think they should start getting familiar to people they don't know,'' Misty continued. ''I'm just trying to say that both you and Ash are busy with your own careers, and don't get too much time to spend with each other. Plus, raising triplets is not an easy job. Believe Me, I know. Though my sisters aren't triplets, they don't raise the bar very high.''

''What do you mean?'' May challenged, trying to process what Misty just said.

''My sisters have always been my mother's favourite while I have always been my father's little girl. Over the years I saw my mother getting busy with me and my sisters, and couldn't get enough time for my father. And my sisters, as crazy as they are, would always tend our parents for everything making them doing all their stuff. They were always clinged to our parents every single second and refused to detach themselves from their body. They wouldn't let them breathe. That was when I decided I'm not gonna be a bit like them. I would not be dependent on anyone and take all my decisions on my own.'' Misty explained.

''So what are you suggesting?'' May raised a brow.

''I'm trying to say that you should hire a nanny. I had to leave Brooke with nannies because I couldn't take her along with me to the Gym every day, and I personally think it really helped. And trusting my sisters with her wasn't really an option.''

''You know I can't Mist. My children are just too young. I can't really leave them with some stranger. I fear they'll be confused and react differently towards us. Besides my children don't take time to acclimate to a new face.'' May began to sink into the cushions, envisioning her children with any random stranger.

Misty smirked, knowing what the heart of her friend's problem was. ''But you can't hold onto them forever, May. They must learn things on their own. Trust me, keeping the 'end' in mind, they'll appreciate it more. In the future, they'll have a better self-esteem from doing things on their own.''

''Don't be ridiculous, Mist. They are just three. They always need me and Ash around.'' May vouched.

''See. Right there. They are so attached to you and Ash!'' Misty laughed. ''You've had the little angels for three years and I don't think they have been on the floor more than they have been in your arms. You must learn how to separate them from you a lil bit. It's not like I am suggesting you to send them to a _military_ school.''

May looked down at her feet watching Kaylin attach herself to her mother's legs, giggling and trying to rub her cheek against her skin.

Smiling down at her daughter, May exhaled, placing her hands over her eyes. ''I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to do that yet.''

It didn't take Kaylin long before sensing her mother's vexation, as she turned her eyes onto the woman and frowned. Getting to her feet, Kaylin began to pour on her mother's leg, gaining the coordinator's attention.

''Up go KoKo, Mommy!'' Kaylin squeaked.

May smiled at her toddler and followed the little girl's command by lifting her up into her lap, and placing a soft kiss on the child's forehead as she held her tight.

''See, that's what I'm talking about.''

May looked over at the redhead and scowled, securing Kaylin in her grip. ''What's wrong if my baby wants to be cuddled?''

''Nothing,'' Misty simply replied. ''That just proves my point that how attached they are with you. And that maybe you need to try a little bit of separation. If you wait any longer, it'll probably give Kaylin or Carol or Chris a whole lot of anxiety.''

Admitting to herself that Misty was somewhat right, May frowned and looked down at Kaylin once again. The little girl was simply smiling up at her, unaffected by the conversation between her mother and the gym leader. She had no idea what they were discussing. None of it mattered to her.

''I can't leave them with a nanny, Mist! Not for now.'' May whined.

''Forget the nanny. Why don't you get Kaylin enrolled for some Kids program? Not only will that help her separate from you, if you find it really helpful, you can also get Chris and Carol to join. Not only that, they'll also learn new activities! They'll have so much fun and make new friends and won't even realize you're there or not!'' Misty exclaimed.

''Do you think it would be really helpful?'' May glanced back down at the toddler and wondered if she would really be comfortable by making Kaylin join the program, who by now had her head resting against May's chest with thumb in her mouth, sucking on it.

''Yeah. Actually I joined one right when I was 2. And it was conducted by my mother in our own Gym. That's how I learned swimming at a very young age. Trust me May, it could really work. I just got Brooke enrolled for one. They teach Gymnastics and Ballet.'' Misty ensured the worried mother.

Suddenly May quickly brightened up to the idea, ''Oh Mist, you're impossible! Why didn't you specify that before!''

 **XXX**

''Wow, Koko, look at all of this cool stuff!'' Misty crooned at her lil goddaughter.

The toddler held tightly her mother's hand as they walked into the massive, ball room. It was a huge space equipped for the dancers to learn and rehearse. The whole room was brightly painted in soft pink, lavender and peach. The walls were also covered in large mirrors that let the dancers watch themselves perform. Many pictures of famous ballet dancers and inspirational quotes were framed as well as old dance costumes , especially those of special performances were hanging on the other side of the richly decorated walls that inspired the classy ballet dancers within. The Matlay flooring was so exceptionally clean and shiny, they could almost see their reflection in it. It was such a smooth covering, known for tap dancing. The room was filled with various ballet apparatuses, the wall art any aspiring ballet dancer would desire to have in their room, the neatly wrought iron silhouettes that added a lot more dimension to the room, the bells and pointed ballet shoes hanging from the ceiling, and the music instruments placed on the walls…it was almost a dream come true for the little girl.

But then she saw something that piqued her interest. Kaylin began tugging at her mother's arm, trying to pull her towards it. May hummed and looked down at the toddler, who was stomping on the floor as she pulled.

''What is it, baby girl?'' May cooed. ''Do you want to go to the loo?''

''No!'' Kaylin growled, but then grew a smile once again, as she pointed up ahead, ''Dat!''

May's eyes traveled to look where her daughter's fingers were pointing and they stopped upon a giant piano, right in the middle of the room. Being commonly used to accompany ballet and tap dance, May and Misty blushed sheepishly for not noticing it.

''Oh, you like the piano,'' May giggled. ''Wanna see it?''

Kaylin excitedly nodded her head, as May led the little girl over there, causing Misty to smile as she followed after the two. When they reached the piano, Kaylin stepped up onto the 1 foot square like platform on which the piano rested. Shuffling closer to the piano and just within inches of the musical instrument, Kaylin apprehensively glanced at her mother, who smiled encouragingly at the preschooler.

''It's alright, give it a try!'' May prodded.

With that assured, Kaylin conquered the stool, in front of the acoustic piano and began to run her fingers through the keys, spending a few moments trying to play something, simultaneously figuring which song she would like to play. Once she did, she took a deep breath and extended her fingers forward and touched the keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black that decorated the _magical_ object she was playing, from which the sweet sound emitted. The piano was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the girl's petite and talented fingers. Both Misty and May were awed at the scene in front of them, marveled and proud as their mouth shaped into small ''o''.

''Wow, Koko, I never knew you could play it! Look you are doing it so well!'' May cheered.

Kaylin laughed excitedly, as she stopped to bounce up and down on the stool. Feeling even more confident, she placed a contemplative finger against her lips, searching for the next song in her mind. Quickly recalling another nursery rhyme, Kaylin spent the next two minutes rhythmically playing it on the huge instrument without any error.

''How beautiful, Koko!'' May flattered the child.

Looking towards her mother, Kaylin cheered and threw her hands up in the air as she jumped off the stool, landing in her mother's arms.

''YaY!'' Kaylin squealed, her entire face brightly lightened up.

''You did it!'' May giggled, holding the child above her head, ''Mommy is so happy! Let Daddy know about this. He'll be so proud too!''

''Alright, it's time.'' Misty pointed, looking at her watch.

May peered over her shoulder to look at the Gym Leader, ''Time for what?''

The answer to May's question was sudden opening of the doors to the room, followed by screaming, crying and laughter was heard for the first five minutes as the younger, less experienced children excitedly barged into the hall. Brooke was the first one to spot her mother and May as she sprinted towards the elder ladies wearing the huge frilled skirt called 'tutu', with laces and feathers. It was standard for all the dancers to wear flesh tights and ballet pointe shoes and had her fiery red hair neatly tied in bun.

''Mommy!'' the girl, the same age as Kaylin, stopped in front of her mother, and jabbed her arms in the air.

''Hey, sweetie? How's practice going on?'' Misty caroled.

''G-ud! Teacher mafing us leawn first posifion to-day!'' the lil red head answered.

''I take it, you are pretty much thrilled about ballet, aren't you, Brooke?'' May questioned.

''Yup! Teacher says I leawn fast!'' Brooke replied.

''Well, that's good. And look who's here to join you!'' May crooned as she let Kaylin down on the floor, to play with Brooke.

''KoKo!'' the girl chirped as they both clasped hands and bounced up and down, delighted to meet each other, causing the two women to look at each other and smile.

''Oh there she is!'' Misty's voice piped up, gaining May's attention as they turned to look at a relatively young woman wearing pink tights and a tutu, blonde ponytail swinging behind her, entering the hall, followed by a few more lil children, all of whom appeared to be Kaylin and Brooke's age. May shrieked as Misty grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the woman, who was busying herself with the kids right now.

''Come on, May. Naomi is very good with kids of all ages,'' Misty informed her unsure friend, ''Just watch, KoKo wouldn't even miss you the time she's here!''

Looking down at the toddler, busy playing with Brooke, May simply sighed, ''Let's hope so.''

Approaching the woman who was currently leaning down to fix one of her student's tutus, Misty cleared her voice before tapping the woman on the back of her shoulder, ''Naomi?''

The blonde stood up to her full height and turned around to face the two women, smiling at them all along the way, ''Hello, Mrs. Sketchit,'' she humbly bowed to Misty before turning at May and bowed in curtsy to her as well ,''I believe you must be Mrs. May Ketchum. I am Naomi. We talked on the phone about your daughter's interest in ballet.'' she introduced herself politely.

''Yes, I am May, and this is my daughter Kaylin,'' May addressed, looking down at her child.

''Ooh! What a cutie pie!'' Naomi exclaimed in an overly happy manner as she leaned down to converse with the little girl, ''Hi Kaylin! I am Naomi!''

''Hi...'' Kaylin quavered softly.

''So, I hear you like to dance. Do you know anything about Ballet?'' Naomi interviewed.

''Actually no. This will be her first time,'' May spoke up for the little kid.

''Oh that sounds lovely. You are gonna have so much fun in here. Come, let's get you all dressed up for your first lesson,'' Naomi held out her hand towards Kaylin as she gladly took it.

''She's very cute,'' Naomi remarked, flattering May as they began to walk towards the changing room, before Kaylin turned around and blew a flying Kiss to her mother.

A few minutes later, Kaylin stepped out hand-in-hand along with Naomi, flaunting her diaphanous bright pink 3-Layer Tulle Tutu on a neon pink Bow-Back Camisole Leotard with a heart made of purple and red sequins on the front, below was ankle length black leggings and on her feet, she was wearing a pair of while colored leather Pointe Ballet Shoes and her hair, which had a toddler fineness to it, was neatly tied into a bun, behind her head. Wobbling, as she wasn't very much used to the new kinda footwear, she somehow reached her mother, smiling brightly at May.

''Aw, My baby looks so cute, I can't wait till Ash sees this!'' May squealed, as she quickly pulled out her phone, taking a quick picture of Kaylin as she posed in the costume, beaming at how adorable her daughter was. Once she set the picture as her lock screen wallpaper, she put her phone back where she took it from.

''Wow, you look like a real princess, Koko!'' Misty cooed with delight.

May's eyes sparkled with emotion, as she kneeled down, staying in that position so she could look at the toddler in the eyes. ''KoKo, you're going to stay here for a while and play and learn with some other kids while Misty and I will watch you from the waiting room.'' May pointed at the small room for the parents, just outside the hall, visible through clear plexiglass walls. ''I'll be watching you the whole time, okay?''

Kaylin bobbed her head up and down, her lips pursed and her eyes shot up. May knew what that meant; her daughter was nervous.

''Don't worry, sweetheart,'' May reiterated. ''But you will be very much engrossed in dancing that you don't have to _worry_ about me, K?''

Knowing that it was time for Kaylin to go, as soon as Naomi signaled her, May was the one who had to make the move to go. May held her daughter's face in both of her hands and kissed both of the toddler's cheek. As she pulled away with a little smile, May got back to her feet, and reluctantly turned around, walking away from her little child. Misty waved goodbye to Kaylin as well as Brooke before following after May, with a huge smile on her face.

''See?'' Misty crowed. ''I told you it wouldn't be that hard.''

''Let's see how this turns out,'' May sighed, sounding a lot upset.

''KoKo doesn't seem to be terrified at all,'' Misty assured the wary mother.

As they reached the door to the waiting room, May turned over to look at her daughter once again. The toddler was still standing there, eyes locked on her mother with her finger by her mouth. Naomi who was trying to get the scrambling kids all into one place, walked up to Kaylin and knelt down before the girl, softly speaking to her. Kaylin turned her eyes from May and stared at the woman. With a smile, Naomi gently held onto Kaylin's shoulders and guided her towards the rest of the children, who were all standing in a small circle. The child was walking behind the coach but her eyes were set on May. Overcome with emotion, May groaned and opened the door to the waiting room and sauntered in, Misty following behind her,

''Come on, sit right here while I go get some coffee,'' Misty suggested, motioning towards the chairs that were pushed right up against the glass. May immediately threw herself down into one of the chairs in the first row, crossing her left leg over her right, leaning far forward that her face was just inches away from being pressed against the glass. As Misty left to bring back some coffee, May eyed her daughter. The toddler, who had no clue but was standing along with the other kids in a circle, watching Naomi who was in the center of the circle, who was instructing the children what May assumed to be a series of warm-up exercises and the basics of ballet that included a lot of stretching and twirling. Those who already knew the basics were using the barre. It worked to varying degrees of success with the kids, and Kaylin seemed to do great, in fact, she learned very quickly, left feeling sensational. Once she realized that, she looked over her shoulder, eyes occasionally shifting around the gym, yet continuing to do the stretches perfectly. She so badly wanted her mother to have knowledge of how good she was getting, but she couldn't seem to find her mother anywhere.

 _''Oh baby, I hope you'll be alright without me.''_ May thought aloud, and rested her head in her hands. She just kept watching as Naomi now seemed finished leading the kids in their warm-ups. Once those were complete, she gathered them all up and led them to their first activity: the first position.

Now, the children very bursting with enthusiasm. The air was full of excitement and anticipation, like the feeling you get on Christmas Eve. As soon as Naomi declared that, Kaylin got intrigued by that and started to whip her head around, looking all over the place. A sense of dread filled May's chest, and she pulled her shoulders back so Kaylin couldn't see her. It was tough for her too. Believing her mother was still around; the three year old chose to observe Naomi's movements instead.

''Alright, children, now for the first position!'' Naomi announced as she moved on as the class began their centre work. ''Now, do exactly as I do, ok?''

First, Naomi placed her legs in such a way that her feet were facing in the opposite directions and her heels were touching together. The class followed her actions, as Naomi proceeded to the next four positions. Soon, Misty too returned with the coffee, and the mother duo spent an entire hour watching their daughters enjoy themselves, drowned in laughter and merry.

''Wow, Kaylin looks so happy,'' May laughed, resting her head in her clasped hands, rubbing them together.

''Yeah, look at that sweetie pie. Oh, she looks a _pro_ at this!'' Misty smiled, admiring the little girl through the glass.

As the end of the class approached, the children began to perform their last exercise beautifully, which involved them to gracefully move across the floor to the centre where they needed to turn into pink flamingo's standing elegantly on one leg. Some students found the balancing come naturally easy to them like a Ducklett to water, while others found it challenging, and they looked like a jelly wobbling on a plate. And unfortunately Kaylin was one of them. She was too young to stand on one foot for more than a couple of minutes, and thus, lost her balance, and tumbled over on the wooden floor. When she got back up, she began to sniff, and burst into tears, wailing loudly as her entire face turned red. Naomi, as well as the other kids got distracted by the crying and adjusted themselves back on two feet. Brooke, who realized it, was Kaylin making all that noise, looked positively mortified. May on the other hand, was horrified. As she watched her daughter sob and panic, she realized that the little girl was calling out to her repeatedly in the middle of her fervent wails:

 _''Ma! Mama!''_

Before any second could tick, May pushed herself out of her seat and hurried back into the hall, dashing straight towards her daughter. Arceus bless Naomi, to her credit, was trying to soothe the little girl. She was kneeling down beside the little girl, softly encouraging her and assuring that everything was okay. None of that was working, though. Kaylin was far too upset to even hear what Naomi was saying.

''I'm so sorry!'' May apologized over her daughter's wails, kneeling by the girl's other side.

''Oh, it's alright!'' Naomi assured, ''It's harder for some kids than others. No big deal!''

May lifted Kaylin into her arms, holding the toddler close, looking at her in the eyes that were still flooding with tears. Once Kaylin made the eye contact, through her tear filled eyes, she stopped sobbing, dissolved to nothing more than occasional hiccups and sniffles. Showing Naomi one more apologetic smile, May stood up and carried Kaylin back towards the waiting room, to stable the child for the time-being.

''Mommy's so sorry about that, KoKo,'' May hummed softly in Kaylin's ear. ''You don't need to do it again, not until you are ready, pumpkin.''

May re-entered the waiting room, where Misty was staring up at her with wide worried eyes.

''May-''

''Misty, give it a rest please. Mommy in distress here.''

After a few minutes of silence, Misty said something to Kaylin that was enough to piss May off, ''So KoKo, can't wait to come back and do it all again next week, huh?''

* * *

 **You dont wanna flare May up, Misty :P**


	16. Chapter 16: Why? Its Just A Plastic Egg

**I had Written this One-shot Months ago, but couldnt find time to type and post it. I was outta town for a few weeks during Easter and ever since i have started working, i cant get enough time to post all the one-shots i have saved up.**

 **Anyway I hope everyone of you had a very memorable Easter,**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 5 years old**

* * *

May's eyes opened up slowly, surrounded by the warmth and comfort, the familiar tangle of bedclothes, arms and legs adding to the lazy sense of security she felt. Ash was still asleep, burrowed under the covers, and sprawled half on top of May. Then a dawning sense of urgency crept upon May- there was something she should be remembering about this morning. She gently rolled over Ash off top of her, and picked herself up, making herself straight as she leaned back on the bed rest to ponder upon the thought. Her eyes suddenly shot upon realizing what day it was. She slowly turned to look at her sleeping husband who seemed to be calling off attacks in his sleep.

''Ash?'' she called softly, rubbing his nose to wake him up.

''Mmm,'' was the only answer as Ash burrowed closer.

''Do you know what today is?'' May question, jolting Ash out of his dreams.

''I don't know, my turn to take out the trash..'' Ash mumbled as he dug his head into the pillow even deeper. May rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh of exasperation, but couldn't hide the smile she was biting back.

''No Silly, its Easter today!'' May squealed, positively beaming at him, as she nudged Ash in the chest, causing his eyes to flick open as he groaned.

''Wow, it's Easter…something we never did before. Something that is celebrated only once in 50 years. Hooray….'' was the sleepy sarcastic reply from the drowsy man.

''Did you remember to hide the eggs last night?''

''What…eggs?'' Ash tugged at May and the blankets. ''Go back to sleep. You're… ( _yawns_ ) letting in the cold air.''

May pulled the covers down further, exposing her husband's neck and one bare shoulder. She leaned over to kiss the side of Ash's face and spoke directly in his ear. ''The Easter eggs. Did you hide them last night?''

Ash's eyes shot up in surprise as he turned onto his back and blinked up at May, obviously still not quite understanding. ''Hide them?'' Ash repeated twice, quietly enough for the first time, but with sudden emotion at the second.

''My job was to decorate the Easter Basket, remember?'' May reminded. ''You were going to hide the eggs we colored in the yard. For the kids, did you?'' May questioned, having a less than impressed look on her face.

''Oh, shoot,'' Ash muttered. ''That ritual thing with Buneary Eggs Is this morning?''

''You _know_ it is,'' May sighed, and hung her head low. ''You didn't do it, did you?''

''No,'' Ash gulped in a very martyred tone. ''I kinda forgot. Was totally engrossed in the finals last night.''

''And now, the kids will be up any minute and would want to look for them. and they don't take no for an answer. So, you are going to have to go out there and do it now.''

''Now?'' Ash scoffed as he pulled the covers back up. ''It's cold out there! We can tell them that we are Jewish _instead_!"

''Not so much, the sun's out already!'' May prodded. ''And how would making a lame excuse like that would possibly help? We aren't even Catholics!''

''I'll tell you what doesn't help. That tone,'' Ash squirmed away from May's invading fingers, as he moaned and sat up, rubbing one hand through his hair. ''I could use a hand, you know.''

''Oh no,'' May refused. ''I did my part. It's not my fault you forgot.''

One eyebrow went straight up, and auburn eyes, fully awake now, were fixed on May, followed by a smirk. ''Is that so?'' Ash grinned suggestively. ''You're the one who's got chocolate on you.''

May grinned seductively at that, the memory making her ears burn. ''That was an accident. You didn't have to lick it off… the way you did.''

Just then there was a quiet tapping at the door, and three small heads poked into the room with a soft query.

''Mommy? Daddy?''

''Up here, sweeties,'' May cooed, her cheeks thoroughly red.

The triplets ran across the room, dressed in their pajamas, and bounced altogether onto the bed, all wide grins and their hair dancing around their faces. May caught them up and laughed, hugging them as tight as she could, and drew back, her sapphire eyes sparkling huge and earnest.

''No huggy for Daddy?'' Ash crooned.

Without any warning, Carol and Kaylin took a huge leap and lunged right in his arms, and with his sharp reflexes, he was able to catch both of them before they would make a touch down on the floor.

''You were right, Daddy!'' Kaylin said in an awed whisper.

''Yeah, he came!'' Carol gushed, her fists held tight with enthusiasm.

Ash smirked and glanced at his wife, who knew right away what she had to do next: _pretend_ to be puzzled! ''Who came, sweetie?''

Chris grinned, his excitement bubbling over. ''The Easter Bunnelby, Mommy! You told us last night he would drop off basket full of treats in the middle of the night to delight us.''

''And he did!'' Carol chirped, gaining her mother's attention.

''There's a big basket on the table downstairs-just like you said! There's chocolate bunnelbies and candy chicks! Come and See!'' Kaylin giggled, earning a knowing smile from her mother, as she jumped off Ash's arms, and scurried towards the bed. ''Come see, Mommy! It's so pretty with ribbons and flowers!''

''Really? Ribbons and flowers?'' Ash gave Carol a playful doubting look, ''Who would have thought Pokémon could be so creative?''

''Ooooh! Just come on!'' Carol squealed ecstatically.

May burst out laughing holding Chris in her arms, ''Alright! Alright! We're coming! You guys go get dressed, while we get ready. Daddy is gonna go outside and check if the Easter Bunnelby left anything out in the yard.''

''That's right,'' Ash puffed, giving Carol a hug, and then placing her down on the floor, ''I've been told these Easter Bunnelbies or Bunearies lay eggs in the grass and under the bushes during the night-time.''

'' _Hide_ eggs,'' May coughed, with the intention of correcting him.

Ash's confusion caused the kids to break down into laughter, ''Male bunnelbies don't lay eggs, Daddy!''

''Oh, I didn't knew,'' Ash sighed, a look of mock insult colored on his face. May smiled at Ash, and then let Chris go out of her grasp, as the young boy rolled towards the edge of the bed. ''Go get dressed. We'll be down in 10 minutes,'' May called, as the triplets squealed and scampered from the room. The door hung open for a moment, and then forcefully banged shut.

''Okay, here's what we'll do!'' May slid over and whispered softly, ''I'll keep them busy with the basket until you get the eggs hidden in the yard. It's probably better this way, than having eggs out in the yard all night.''

Ash groaned, resting his head in his hand and gave May a reproachful look, ''I don't know why these Bunnelbies can't come after lunch- _that_ would be better!''

 **XXX**

The sun was shining brightly all overhead and casting a warm glow all over the small town. The warm weather was a sign that today was gonna bring in lot of new surprises. And as soon as the door of the Ketchum's opened, Carol and Kaylin burst out of the door, screaming wildly and shrieking making their voices reach everywhere and to everyone, their hair flowing behind as they paced up, flitting towards Ash and Delia in their huge garden. Behind them, Chris trailed behind too, wearing a not so appropriate outfit for the event. He was wearing a red velvet wackier ocean shrimp costume, and appeared with a dramatic entrance in front of the door, by spinning and flaunting his dress.

''Hey, what's up everyone!'' Chris waved causing his sisters to giggle uncontrollably.

Just then a hand dragged him back in the house as May growled, ''Get back here! Today's Easter, not the Shrimp Festival!''

Left behind, were the bewildered adults, who had totally puzzled look on their faces, wondering what just happened. ''Well, that was embarrassing,'' Ash idly commented.

A few minutes later, the door opened one again, this time May chasing Chris who seemed to be munching on a piece of croissant, whose crumps were dropping on his bright Light blue colorblock polo.

''Chris! Come here, you are getting you shirt all dirty!'' May complained.

''May never gets tired of this, does she?'' Delia quipped.

''Not at all, Mom. That's her daily routine. Summer, Monsoon, Winter. By every night, she's slacked completely enervated.'' Ash sighed, gazing at the sight of May, kneeling down to brush off the crumps from Chris's shirt, causing the boy to give away a slight blush.

''You must learn to be responsible, Tophy.'' May was calm enough to remark while smiling at the same time. Sometimes May found her children's antics very hilarious but though it sometimes saddened her, it brought her a lot of joy. It was as bittersweet as things came, because she knew that when her kids would grow up, their mischief would stop eventually. To be honest, she never wanted that time to come.

''Yeah, champ. Responsible Like Me!'' Ash puffed, a hint of pride in his voice.

''Responsible like anyone but _you_!'' May scoffed, turning to _glare_ at him, ''It's all your influence!''

Delia giggled, quickly trying to hide her laugh behind her hand, much to her son's chagrin, causing Ash to give her a displeased look, ''Sorry Ash. You can't argue on that!''

''Sure I Can!'' Ash refuted.

''Oh really! Go ahead, throw a tantrum. Prove me wrong,'' May challenged, raising an eyebrow, making Ash completely unresponsive to that.

''Well, I will…just not today,'' Ash sighed and slumped his shoulders, a weakened smile reappearing on his face.

''Yeah, like you're gonna prove me wrong… _ever_ ,'' May mumbled, as she got back up on her feet with a smile on her face, and ruffled her son's hair.

By now Kaylin was running circles around Delia, as she playfully giggled, and Carol, much to her horror, chose to scale on of the apricot trees in their garden, she just sauntered recently.

''Cozy!'' May shrieked, making Ash and Delia pipe their heads up and turn to look where Carol was. Fortunately, she was just 4 feet above ground.

''How did she get up there?'' Ash wondered, causing May to throw a nasty death glare in his way.

''You? Responsible? My foot! Our daughter just strode past you and you did nothing! Let this be a prime example.'' May growled, clenching her teeth.

''I was…to be honest…um…I'm sorry May. I didn't notice,'' not being able to come up with a good excuse, Ash apologized and walked towards the tree Carol was climbing upon. He certainly didn't want May to be in a bad mood on a holiday.

''Cozy. What are you doing up there?'' he politely asked.

''I'm looking for the eggs over here, Daddy!'' Carol cried, as she grabbed another small branch to help her ascend. ''I wanna seek ém before Tophy and KoKo!''

''I can assure you there are no eggs up there, pumpkin. Come on down from that tree. You might _break_ something. Possibly a branch or your leg, _maybe_ , or suffer a dislocation or a fracture _possibly_ '' Ash whispered softly so May couldn't hear him. The girl lowered her arm, and stared down at her father, with disbelieving look. But to still follow her father's request, she released the branch she just held on to and took a huge flying dive at her father, only for him to catch her in his arms without any trouble, but with a huge _ooof._

''See? I'm respons...'' Before Ash could even complete his sentence, an apricot, size of Carol's fist, fell right on his head, causing him to yelp out in pain, as he grimaced and finished it. ''..Ble'' May sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose, while Delia could only sweatdrop and cast May a nervous smile. ''That was some _use_ of your head today.''

''You'll get there. You just have to put some zing on it,'' Delia softly promised to her groaning daughter-in-law.

''Hee…funny!'' Carol began to giggle wildly, as Ash wiped out the scowl off his face and smile at his lil daughter in his arms.

''Oh Cozy, come here sweetie!'' Delia called, waving her arm at full length in the air at her granddaughter.

As soon as Carol threw herself from his father's arms, she skirted over where her siblings were standing in front of their Grandmother calling out to her.

''Now before, you kids began your egg hunt adventure, don't forget to use these baskets I made for you!'' Delia announced, making the kids bounce up and down, saturated in fervor. Delia smiled at her grandchildren's enthusiasm and revealed three wicker baskets in her hand, and brought over the baskets to the kids. Blue for Chris, Green for Carol and Pink for Kaylin. Every year, she used to prepare everyone a sweet send-off with cookies in craft-store berry baskets, but for her Grandchildren, she worked on stunning Easter-basket creations. Her baskets were layered with mini daffodils and clump moss, topped with Chocolate eggs, covered in varying shades of gold leaf sheets along with many other goodies and sweet candies, and for an elegant finishing touch, there always used to be tie metallic vintage-ribbon bows and either side of the basket. For the purpose of utilizing the baskets, Ash had emptied all the goodies, back inside the house, and some under his bed, so the kids may use the same baskets for the egg hunt.

''Alright! Off we go!'' Chris exclaimed, feeling elated, as he jumped two feet high in the air, with his basket clutched tight in his right hand, as the decorations got a bit disturbed due to his sudden frisk, causing one of the glittery baubles to come off.

''Wait a sec!'' May said somewhat loudly, sounding more like a martinet than a mother.

Chris briefly groaned, upon hearing his mother's voice withheld him in his steps just when he was about to walk away, as he pulled short in his fourth step, slowly turning around.

May's frown disappeared as a smile etched its way up to her lips and she gazed at her kids lovingly, ''I know I keep telling you this every day you guys go out to play, but only because I am worried about you each nanosecond of my life. The older you get each year, the more reckless you are…sadly like you-know-who,'' May gave Ash a less than pleased look, making his lips pout and cheeks red, ''So please don't get into any trouble or try to _be one_ , or fight with one another just over Plastic eggs. Don't mess with any wild Pokémon, or cheat alright. And Chris, please try to stay away from the Cactus this time, okay baby. Now, go have loads of fun!'' May instructed her munchkins, and turned towards her husband. ''I believe you have something to say appropriate this time.''

Left completely phlegmatic, Ash couldn't come up with anything, as she shockingly looked at his wife, wondering wasn't that enough, ''Um… do exactly what your mother said, and…seek out the eggs before anybody else does. Don't fight amongst yourselves, if you fight with any other kid, see the biggest kid out there and if you want to knock him out, just roll with it…and don't accept anything from any stranger…'' Ash was about to continue but his eyes caught the dismayed look his wife was giving him, ''and I should probably stop talking right now,'' he finished with a sheepish smile.

''Alright Mommy!'' Koko called, as the triplets screamed, enlivened by their mother's approval, and ventured off in three different directions, with Pikachu and Glaceon trailing behind them within the swiftest of seconds. May watched Carol as she was the last one to exit through the gate, her diaphanous sun pink frock swirling accordingly around her, making the outfit look even stunning, when the sun's rays fell brightly on her dress.

''I get a _bad_ feeling when they say that,'' May narrowed her eyes.

''Hav-e f-un …guy-s!'' Ash coughed, because of the dust the children's feet had kicked.

''Bye, sweeties!'' Delia waved, as the kids disappeared and were no longer in sight and she sighed peacefully, her hand reaching for her heart, ''There's no change in the level of their energy, I see'' she remarked.

''Well, the kids zapped all the energy they could get from us. I always let them enjoy their childhood days at their most cause let's face it, these days won't come back. And if they aren't naughty and mischievous, it takes the spark of being a parent, it feels very dull. That's why I enjoy whatever trouble they have stirred up but also make sure to teach them to be responsible, patient and obedient, and so far it feels I have done a good job with my kids..''

''Aww Man I am hungry…''

''Except that I am down to one..'' May sighed tiredly as Delia gasped playfully.

''I have to hand it to you, May. You are a very patient woman yourself. I just appreciate the way you keep up with Ash and the triplets. It is not an easy task, seriously'' Delia complimented.

''Thanks, Mom.'' May smiled, as she gave her mother-in-law a side hug and rested her head on her serried shoulder. Just then they heard someone yelling as they pictured a Chris, a few feet away from their house chasing wildly some boy his age that seemed to be his classmate, after identifying the boy's hair color.

''Oh my, this is a déjà vu, isn't it Ashy?'' Delia quipped, casting Ash a knowing side-eye, the retina of her Auburn eyes towards the extreme left of the eyeball.

''I guess...It looks a lot like that way'' Ash muttered.

''Tell me about it Mom,'' May inquired.

''In Ash's childhood days, Ash would always have this silly competition against Gary, Leaf and Daisy. Be it, any occasion Ash would always get into an ugly spat with Gary and end up having a heated contention. Once, on Easter, when they were just 3, they spotted an Easter egg at the same time, and it was since then the battle had begun and to make things uglier they fought over it. It got physical, and they didn't talk to each other's for days…until I convinced Ash to make amends with Gary. Of course my plan went south, as it was again strife over who would apologize first. Since then, their rivalry is famous in entire Pallet Town.''

''Really Ash, you and Gary fought just over a plastic egg?'' May raised her head, looking curiously at her husband.

''It was never about the silly Plastic Egg or half-the-Pokéball. It was about the principle involved. His ego and my stubbornness, but yeah I enjoyed throwing him in the river once,'' a wicked smile crept its way on Ash's lips as he rubbed his palms, as Delia and May looked upon him in horror.

''You tossed him in the river just over something useless. That's terrible Ash! You were just three years old back then,'' May argued.

"What three years Old? I did it Last week!''

''And you were Childish back then and you are childish now,'' May squabbled as Delia watched the husband and wife go back and forth.

''Ok, let get something clear, I am very much understanding, mature, nurturing, loving and caring person who has always put his family, Pokémon and friends before himself. I have devoted all my life to you and our Kids. No matter how reckless and haste I can be, I am a very responsible father and loving husband, and would go to any lengths to prove that you guys are my world….''

''Ok, Ok! I get it! You are not childish! I was just screwing with you,'' May blushed as she lifted her hands and placed them on Ash's shoulder to calm him down, more of like to stop him from going any further, but she really wished she would have listened to every word he was saying.

''Now that we have established that I am not childish and immature, I am gonna go inside, munch on chips and read my comic books!'' Ash presented his plan for the day as he slumped his shoulders and paraded back into the house to raid all the goodies.

''Just don't eat all the candies, dear!'' Delia dissuaded behind his back, and as soon as the door shut, the women couldnt help but burst into laughter when they heard a loud desolated moan from inside the house.

* * *

 **You'll Always be a Child To Your Mother Ash:P**

 **See you soon**


	17. Chapter 17: A Perfect Day Ruined

**I have been really busy lately, and haven't been able to update at all. Anyways, good news is that I have been promoted to processing supervisor of my firm and life is going on fantastic.**

 **There is really a good plot to this. Its fluff because I used to ship Ash and May like crazy when I was a kid and I wanted to write something cute. I don't often write fluff either so this feels like a fluffy pancake drenched in a gallon of sappy syrup with a whole can of sugary whipped cream heaped on top XD**

 **I hope you enjoy the sweet fluff I have written!**

 **Also, this is the second time I am writing May as a pregnant character. I did some research and I tried my best, but I apologize if it's not completely accurate to how pregnancy actually feels.**

 **Also, if you haven't watch the 'Spider-Man' movie yet, then what are you waiting for! Rush to your nearest cinemas!**

* * *

Pleasant warmth kissed the skin of Ash's sleeping face. Slowly he opened his eyes, meeting the sun's bright yellow gaze. Waking up was like a hammer swung with gusto, a painted 'x' on his skull. Sleep dragged him backward until a new thought penetrated his mind- a chance to achieve more than what he did yesterday. Rolling out of the bed, Ash stood up, yawning widely and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes as he stretched his arms and legs and walked in the direction of the window where he could see, the sun peeking over the tops of the beautiful and serene hills of Pallet Town. The entire meadow was glowing under its morning warmth, like a ghoul's grin, yet giving out a halo of golden rays. A contented sigh drifted from his lips and soon a smile made its way across them.

He shifted his gaze to the lovely woman sleeping on the bed where he was a few minutes ago, his wife of almost two years now. Her hair shining brightly when it touched the bright sunlight. Though her hair was messed, it curled around her face and lay scattered on the pillow her head rested upon. She always looked so beautiful to him, no matter what state. His gaze traveled from her face and down to her body. Most of the figure was hiding beneath the soft pink and white continental quilt they shared, but her swollen belly was evident. She had been carrying their babies for seven months now. He walked near the edge of the bed and stood as a shield between her and the sun rays that charmed her face as they fell upon. He had to admit that she looked divine whenever he sees her sleeping. It is so captivating. The eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and her breathing deep and relaxed with all the muscles in her face and body totally at peace. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion.

He placed his hands tenderly against the warm baby bump. Apparently, he could feel that they were asleep as well, because there was no kicking at the moment. _Good,_ he prayed with a smile. Although the insides of May's body was a trampoline to the babies. Restless nights were unfortunately becoming a bit more common with May, as her baby bump grew larger each month. The little ones often kept May up with the constant kicking. Not only that, the mother-to-be sometimes had to get up frequently during some nights to use the bathroom. Ash often felt pity for her as well as ''guilty'' _. First the morning sickness and then this. What would be next, the stretch marks? Oh no! He hadn't thought this through, had he?_

Ash and May already knew that there were triplets growing inside of her, but weren't keen to determine their gender. They had decided to let it be a surprise. Everybody was ecstatic when Ash and May announced the good news. Dawn and Misty, had already been planning the baby shower, and forcefully insisted in giving Ash and May more baby gifts than they ever expected, and that too for each baby. Though May and Ash were the first to have kids among the gang, Misty and Dawn teased that they were certainly thinking about starting their own little family as well. That scared the shit outta Tracey and Gary. Brock was already permuting the genders of the babies _like all three girls or all three boy, or two boys and one girl…_ And Max had even gotten himself a shirt that printed _''World's Coolest Uncle!''_ on the front. But when Ash had found it in Max's wardrobe, he clandestinely crossed the word ''Coolest'' and replaced it with ''Geek'' with a permanent marker. Norman and Caroline visited every month, and brought along a surplus of baby gifts with them, even though the couple insisted it wasn't necessary. Now one of their rooms was thronged with the gifts. Delia always took time out of her busy schedule at her restaurant and would drop by and see how May was doing.

Shaking all the thoughts aside, Ash leaned over to kiss May's peaceful sleeping forehead, adding another kiss to her cheek just because it urged him, before getting up and headed for the bathroom.

He had all planned it out. He called Giselle, his secretary, and cleared his schedule for the whole till Tuesday and would start the morning off with some fresh coffee, as well as preparing the breakfast. Then he would kick in some special training with the team of the day: Snorlax, Sceptile, Glalie, Goodra, Scrafty and of course, Pikachu. Then for lunch he would take May to the park and the new café they thought would be nice to try and after that maybe catch a movie. After that would enjoy a walk in the streets of Pallet Town, since it's been only 8 months since they moved back into Pallet Town from their Mt. Silver house. In the end they would top it off with a night view of Pallet Town from the hilly areas. He just wanted to spend more and more time with May.

Ash wasn't nearly as good cook as May was, but he got by well enough. His mother was one of the best cooks in entire Kanto region, and could cook any cuisine through her multiple centuries of wisdom. So it was certain Ash would pick up something along. Keeping in mind that May had to eat more than ever she could and that too above her capacity, he busied himself mixing eggs and flour as such, making careful mental note to cook thoroughly as raw eggs were in the recipe. And after that he decided to make some sandwiches and pasta. Pikachu joined him in the kitchen, and hopped upon his shoulder, watching him cook while Glaceon had dozed away in the other room.

Halfway through the cooking process, however, he heard an unpleasant noise from the direction of their bathroom upstairs. Ash's eyes shot up and he silently cursed himself for leaving May alone. Looked like the morning sickness had seceded to strike upon May today. He dropped the pancake spatula and left Pikachu in charge, and he himself dashed from the room, hoping her wave of nausea wouldn't last long. He'd hate for her to be miserable on a day where he could actually be home.

The bathroom door was open when he reached their bedroom. Walking slowly towards the bathroom, Ash knocked twice before entering the room as he asked with concern building up inside him.

''May, is everything alright? What's going on?'' Ash called, reaching for the knob of the door.

''It couldn't be better Ash! I am having this amazing Tea-Party in here!'' came the voice from other side of the door.

 _''Duh?''_ Ash shook his head twice before walking in and as he expected she was leaning over the toilet heaving up whatever she ate up last night. His footsteps helped her acknowledging his presence, as she looked up at him with a weak apologetic smile.

''Oh hey you,'' May smiled at him tiredly.

''Well, _hey you_ is better than _oh crap it's you again_ ,'' Ash smiled back at her, leaning against the door frame.

''Sorry, Morning Sickness all over again,'' May replied shooting him an expression crossed between a pout and a smile. "Not a very pleasant start to the morning.''

''Nevertheless, it's still better than the picture I had in my mind,'' Ash smirked, expressing an eccentric facial expression. ''I told you buying a whicker basket wasnt a good idea but you didn't listen. Good news is that every time you'll see a toilet, you'll be thinking about me.''

''Don't screw with me Ash, not at least in the morning,'' May groaned, now more preoccupied with leaning over the commode.

''Looks like I already did that,'' Ash snickered, winking at her as he dug his hands into his side pockets.

''That's the reason I am in this state today. Only if you could keep your hands to yourself,'' May let out a half suppressed laugh in a scornful manner. Behind a sick May, unbeknownst to her was, a smirking Ash.

''Oh well, I am sorry May. I didn't know any other way to satisfy _your_ wish to have babies. Perhaps we should have just listened to your brother and asked for a Swanna to bring us an offspring or maybe we should have just checked with Flint and Lola to see if they have any extra kid to throw in for us.'' Ash shrugged his shoulders.

''Since when is sarcasm such an attractive color on Yo…oh wait…hold on. .'' May pointed her index finger in the air, before gagging while holding the seat of the commode tightly before peering in to vomit.

As disturbing as it was for him to see that already, he continued, ''Well, you're right. Just like always. It's my fault. I can see the results _dripping_ right in front of me. So, is there something I can do?'' Ash offered, feeling pity for his wife's condition.

''You have done enough to get me pregnant, but you can start now by holding my hair before it gets speckled with my puke,'' May requested, her voice laced with sarcasm.

''Yeah let's do that.'' Ash pulled away from the door and approached her as he leaned in to hold her hair out of the way to behind her ears, helping by rubbing circles on her back.

''I'm sorry to let _(gags)_ let you into all of _(gags)_ and just want you to know how much I appreciate you taking care of me.''

''Really, I didn't imagine it any other way,'' Ash mumbled causing May to look up at him in a way what he called the ''Death Glare.'' Immediately, trying to change the topic, ''Oh look, that's Salmon you ate last night!'' Ash faked a beam, excitedly pointing at the insides of the commode.

''Firstly, you don't have to look at the commode as if it's a Wishing Well. Secondly, I like Salmon.'' May practically whined.

''Clearly, Salmon _doesn't like_ you. I guess you choose your food like you choose my clothes.'' there goes Ash muttering once again to himself, but unfortunately, she heard the last part.

''I beg to differ. Even though you are sick wearing _pink turtlenecks_ I got you, I think you look cute in them,'' May reaffirmed before pouring into the commode once again, as her husband simply rolled his eyes in response.

''I think we are done with salmon here. Now let's wait for the dessert. Oh that's not gonna be pretty.'' Ash deadpanned.

''What part of this do you think is pretty, Ash?'' May scoffed, furrowing her brow.

 **10 minutes later**

''Umm… I think I am done alright,'' May respired deeply, as her husband helped her to accommodate a stool in the corner.

''This time I can agree with you. Now if you just step back, I ll flush it so none of it falls on you,'' Ash set May a few feet aside as he pushed the flush button bidding goodbye to the waste. 'Okay, that will be Kanto's _problem_ now.''

''Do you mind to wash the toilet seat and scour the floor while I take a shower?'' May asked, as she found it difficult to rise herself on her feet, by holding her belly.

''Sure honey, I'll wait in the bedroom for you.'' Ash agreed taking out all the necessary tools required for the job.

''Thanks Ash,'' May appreciated as she shredded her bathrobe and stepped into the Shower enclosure and closed the glass door behind her.

Ash twisted his lips as he distraughtly looked down at the mess on the floor, his previously confident posture grew more slumped. ''Can't believe I kiss the mouth that did all of this.'' he softly said to himself. As he heard the water cascading upon his wife, he changed his mind without wasting another second.

''Oh what the hell, I ll just ask Floatzel to clean it later,'' Ash growled as he hastily got rid of his clothes and joined his wife inside.

 **XXX**

''Gotta admit. That was fun! Is it just me or did that turn you…(being aware of May's cold look) looks like it's just me'' Ash remarked as he swooped down to pick up May in bridal style so he could carry her all the way from their current position in the house to the kitchen. As they passed by the baby room they had planned to decorate by the end of the week.

''When are we gonna start clearing out the baby room, Ash?'' May inquired. ''You'll have to get to it eventually.''

''What's there to clean?'' Ash repeated incredulously.'' Just have to shift all the stuff to the store room''

''I'm not so sure about that though. There's a lotta junk in there…and the toys for the babies,'' May replied as her mind was considering about a million options to do with that room.

''You calling my Xbox, PS4, PS3, action figures and comic books _Junk!''_ Ash cast her the side eye glance, trying not to throw a fit.

''Ash, I am planning to redecorate the house once we finish with the baby room. Heads up, I'll be throwing away some stuff. Try not to be one of those things,'' May gritted her teeth.

''Fine, I'll move away those stuff, but they stay in the store room,'' Ash agreed collaboratively to all her restrictions as he slowly began to descend the stairs. Carefully he tightened his grip on her as well as she too placed her hands around the back of his neck.

''Also what about that 800-pound looking Slaking figure in the baby room,'' May added, narrowing her eyes.

''What about it?'' Ash droned, giving her a carefree glimpse.

''It's creepy. It'll scare them all the time!'' May argued.

''Oh what difference it make. We'll have to clean it up everytime they poop,'' Ash replied point blank as May simply hung her head, but supplemented it with a giggle.

Entering the Kitchen, Ash soon had May settled at the kitchen _table_ , a tired look in her eyes. Pikachu leaped over from the counter to nuzzle his cheek against hers affectionately. ''Oh Morning, Pikachu,'' May chirped by hugging her husband's faithful partner right back, tighter and releasing him after almost a minute. The yellow rodent reached down to her belly and poked it twice. ''Oh you wanna feel them kicking?'' May smiled giddily.

Ash was standing a couple feet away, giving her a huge smile. "So I am done with dusting, sweeping, mopping and put the clothes in the washer so all you have to do today is just rest like every day. And please don't pull out any follies in my cleaning at least today all right. I'm on leave till this Tuesday and wanna spend as much as time with you as I possibly can'' Ash informed.

Hearing those words, her heart melted as May looked up at her husband and cast him an enthrall smile that immediately arrested his sparkling eyes. She was so grateful to have him. ''But you can wax the cars if you want,'' Ash joked as he drew near her with his handsome broad grin, and leaned down to steal a quick kiss from her.

She grimaced and turned her lips two inches away. He ended up catching the corner of her mouth instead. Whining like the silly stubborn man he was, he gave her a fake look of betrayal.

Giggling, she replied, propping herself up on the chair. "Ugh, why would you want to kiss me there after I just threw up minutes ago?"

"Well, you did use mouthwash and your tooth brush afterward," he teased, winking at her. ''I expected it to be the mint flavored thought.''

"Still..." May trailed off as Ash decided to pepper her face with kisses and nuzzle her neck instead. Giggles escaped her and she could have sworn he'd let out a contented purr. "You may not be child right now, but you still act like one sometimes," she remarked with a smirk.

This earned her a laugh followed by a sheepish grin from her husband. May brought a hand up to ruffle his dark raven hair. He felt a purr rumbling in his throat again as she rubbed circles in his scalp. He leaned happily into her touch.

Suddenly her beatific expression disappeared and she frowned. She picked her head up from his, her eyes set wide. Wrinkling her nose, she asked, "Is there something burning on the stove?"

With a yelp Ash was on his feet in a millisecond, dashing toward the precious breakfast. When his eyes caught sight of them he cursed. He hadn't flipped them on time and one side was ten times blacker than the other. He'd already used up all the batter, too.

"I take it you burned something?" May teased from her position in the chair.

Ash's disappointment was evident. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Well..." he started somberly as a glare darkened Ash's face. "I was gonna surprise you with pancakes but I think may have burned them." he blushed sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Giving him a look of sympathy, May replied, "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Ashy. It's ok though. Do we have anything else to eat?"

It was silent for several moments save for the rustling of packages being shifted around as Ash searched the cupboard. "Well, I'll prepare the oatmeal with walnut and apples you like and make Toasts with mashed avocado as you like," he concluded, a little disappointed that he in fact burned the pancakes he was specially making for her.

May chuckled. "Anything will do Ashy. I just want you to feed me." She moved on to flirting.

Her husband gloomily nodded as he tossed the half-burnt pancakes into the trash. ''Ok, don't worry,'' he told himself. ''We still have the whole rest of the day. The sun's still shining and the day's only just begun!''

Though it felt less romantic eating oatmeal and toast along with milk, the pair spent the next half hour laughing, sharing topics and exchanging kisses over the breakfast.

"Go and get dressed," Ash said when they had finished breakfast. "I have a surprise for you."

She gave him a quizzical expression. "Oh? And what's that?"

Booping her nose, he gave her a smirk. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

 **XXX**

"A date to the park... If you're up for it, that is!" Ash confirmed.

"It's not too far, is it? I can't walk long distances without getting tired." She let out a tired desolated moan. "I am carrying life forms inside me."

Her husband refuted, as he shook his head. "No, it's not far at all. Just a short distance away. ''His face brightening a little, he extended his hand toward May with the smile of a perfect gentleman. "Shall we, m'lady?"

She mirrored his grin and entwined her fingers in his. "We shall."

They were walking side by side, lost in one another's eyes so much, that they were completely oblivious that but clouds were rolling in and the sun decided to hide, and was being completely overcast. There was a sudden drop in the temperature, followed by everything turning into a fog. Visibility had reduced to a few meters.

''Oh no, gimme a break, will ya,'' Ash whined in despair, looking right at the sky, wondering if somebody asked their pokemon to use Rainy Day.

Ash was quite busy processing how his plans were turning into a fiasco by an environmental catastrophe. Low rumbles echoed in the distance. The wind began to encircle the pair and a light visible mist touched their skin.

"The weatherman lied today," Ash grumbled, hands on his pockets as he gave the ground a death glare. He removed his coat and set it on May's shoulders.

May strode quietly beside him. Though they hadn't walked far, she felt her legs beginning to ache under the baby weight. Her breaths grew short. "Ash," she said softly, tugging at his arm. "I need to sit..."

Like a switch had flipped the mist around them turned into large droplets of rain. A curtain of rain beat down from the heavens. Thunder came marching from far away with increasing tread. Ash's hair absorbed the water and grew limp while the makeup May had applied that day began to streak down her face, giving her a serious case of what appeared to be black tears. Ash would've laughed if he wasn't concerned for her and the baby's health.

Quickly he pulled her under the shelter of a large park tree. It wasn't perfect, but it sheltered them from most of the water. May settled herself as comfortably as she could to give her tired legs a rest. Ash leaned up against the tree, a pout crossed on his face. He moaned and buried his face in his hands.

May peered up at him with wide, concerned eyes. "Ash?"

He was like a sad little lost Oddish in a downpour. His face left its original place in his hands, but he refused to meet her gaze. "I just wanted this day to be special for you," he cried. "But you started the day with morning sickness, I accidentally burned breakfast, and now its pouring rain and you might get sick because of it." He slumped down slowly to the ground, joining her on the ground.

He placed a hand gently over her own, looking into her sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I planned the day to go at all. I don't even know how we're going to get home. We can't walk: it's too far for you and it's pouring like it's never gonna stop."

She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, looking back into his bright auburn eyes "Its ok, baby."

He didn't appear convinced. He buried his face in her shoulder, mumbling, "Not really. I just wanted to take you to the park, so that we could realize how blessed we are. Very soon are lives gonna change. We'll be parents for the first time. I really want to feel what it would really be like taking our kids to the park every day. I just wanted to live the moment, but this damn weather. It all turned my day into a disaster. "

She giggled. "Yes, really. I appreciate that you took the time to plan this out and even if it didn't go according to plan..." She kissed his nose, making his cheeks to turn pink. "At least I am getting to spend the day with you."

He returned to burying his face into her wet hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and the sweet perfume she'd put on earlier. "You're too amazing," he murmured in her ear. "You're going to be the greatest mother ever."

It was her turn to blush. "Well, you're going to be the greatest father ever."

His face slackened and looked pinched; pulling his brows down, wilting like flowers in the autumn-eyes darting about in confusion... "Are you sure about that?" he pondered softly. "I don't know. I mean I never got to meet own father. I wonder will I be there when you need me by your side or sometimes will I get so busy with my career that I end up neglecting you and the babies?" Ash's fears were unfounded as he could just place a gentle hand against her bloated belly.

May entwined the fingers of one hand in his own and used her other hand to grab his shirt, pulling him gently in for a kiss. "You won't. That doesn't sound like the Ash I married." she murmured against his lips. "I know. You are the father of my children, Ash. You'll never let anything happen to us. You're kind and selfless Ash. You're brave and always protective of me. You're going to be a great dad."

They bent their heads down so their foreheads rubbed against each other, azure eyes staring into bright brown. A small smile began to etched its way on Ash's face as he absorbed his wife's tender words. "And but you are already there," he reminded.

"I'm not technically a mother yet," she giggled, gently tilting her head to the side, taking in his breath with hers. "Give it a couple months till the babies are born."

"Perhaps, but I think it still counts today." Ash placed his lips on hers. "I love you so much, May. I can't imagine my life without you."

The babies in her womb kicked, surprising them both, as if the little ones were saying, _"Listen to the man!"_

* * *

 **Cherish these times you two. You'll be parents to three healthy babies soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: We are going Camping

**Good to see you all readers again! The next instalment of my one-shot collection is here, and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 6 years old**

 **Ruby: 9 months old**

* * *

An orange glow filled the woods as the sun was seen dawning over the horizon. Slowly and gradually, the beam of light spread over the surrounding regions and a house came into view which looked quite ancient but at the same time, a nice feeling of warmth was seemed to be spiraling around the house which made the house alight like diamonds when the sunlight swallowed the darkness which bounded the mansion. The light danced on the outskirts of the mansion before peeking into one of the rooms where the curtains weren't raised, lighting the room.

The light brought the features of the room into view. The room was painted blue from all the sides except from one which was painted yellow. In front of the wall, stood a single bed where a girl about the age of six or seven, was deep in slumber covered tightly by blanket in which the characters of Disney fairy princesses were embroidered. Her hair had the shade of dark brown which was as dark as that of an integument of a Bouffant. Her hair was a mess and was tied in ponytail. She had delectable shade of grays under her eyes, and was constantly yawning all the time. Finally, a cool breeze blew into the room and the young girl shivered a little, before her one eye twitched and steadily, she opened her eyes and then closed it again due to the brightness in her room. She again opened her eyes and furiously blinked two to three times to adjust to the brightening light that was beaming from the windows.

The little brunette stifled a yawn while stretching her limbs to recover them from their numbed state. She rubbed her eyes from the back of her hands to clear her field of view. She quietly shimmed out of Glaceon's embrace, quietly squirming free before sliding off the edge of the bed. It seemed everyone else sounded asleep, by the looks of it…It was unlike for Chris and Carol to be quiet, but she didn't have it in her to muddle the precious scene as it would be horrifying to break their slumber. Her eyes lingered on Glaceon, and with a smile plastered on her face, the brunette tip-toed to the window, where once opened, the cool zephyr flew in through the window fanning her cheek, as well as abolishing the stifling humidity in the room. A dandelion seed floated past her window, rising ever with the winds, the opposite of falling leaves. Feeling a sense of tranquil, Kaylin observed the smallest details of the surroundings which put her at ease, making her realize that Pallet Town was only a small square of the huge word she yet had to see, and yet it seemed so endless. The houses, Flying Pokémon, roads, gardens, visible ponds, clouds and their gliding silhouettes, stood like the sore thumbs surrounded by the natural beauty, the natural imperfection of trees.

Humming, she peered towards the side table to check the time but what really caught her eye was the date on the calendar. A whitening smile spread across her beautiful visage, her heart beginning to race already and her bright auburn orbs sparkled as she stomped repeatedly with ecstasy. She slipped her legs into her slippers before running from her room and crossed the hallway to barge into her sisters' room.

She slammed the door open, struck the light and without a warning pounced on the figure that was sleeping contently on the bed.

''Oww!'' Carol yelped inwardly, ''What ya 'doing!''

''What you think I am doing!'' Kaylin repeated incredulously.

''Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?'' Carol countered. ''We're not out of food are we?''

''Oh, Cozy! Today's the Day we have been waiting for!'' Kaylin squeaked, her eyes glimmering, as she shoved the digital alarm clock in her reach to hold it in front of Carol's face.

''For…you to go absolutely crazy?'' Carol flinched at the clock being shoved in her face, ''Cause I thought Chris has already taken care of that.''

''Oh Cozy, cut the jokes,'' Kaylin calmly argued. ''Let's go wake Mommy and Daddy up!''

Carol rubbed her eyes, feeling groggy. She had just woken up and Kaylin was acting like she'd eaten a barrel full of sugar. ''Nnn…I'm behind that…Hold on,'' she looked up through half-lidded hues, roused her energies and slid of the bed, as a lazed trudge carried Carol to the washroom, topped off by a shriek. Though Kaylin expected it, she winced.

''My hair…! Oh, it's a wreck!'' Carol whined, frantically attempting to pat down her bedhead. Kaylin's laughter could be heard from the room.

 **XXX**

The sheets were untidy, propped up by the lumps that spanned the length of the bed. The culprits laid against an assortment of pillows, nestled together with their arms wrapped around each other. Ash and his messy bed-head were nestled into May's locks, where he slept soundly…Pardoning the occasional snore that made May stir, and an occasional defiant commands that were, no doubt, a product of a solitary dream. Between them profoundly reposed baby Ruby, with one little hand, naturally resting on Ash's belly that slowly rose and fell with each breath he took while rest of her body was sprawled on May, but how long did anyone know.

Carol opened the door with a loud BANG and both sisters rushed in! This stirred the members of her family from their doze but was unable to wake them up. They waited patiently for her parents or sister to wake up but no movement were seen, then she and her sister huffily moved across the room and started jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs," MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Ash woke up startled while a sound of wailing echoed the bedroom. ''No Mom, please don't be mad at me!'' he cried, whimsically as his eyes settled on the two brunettes who were looking at him with depict glitters in their eyes.

"What's the reason, Koko? Is everything okay?" he asked while rubbing his eyes to eliminate the last remains of his sleep.

"Yes Daddy! We are completely fine. Get up! We gotta go camping today?"

''Really, that was today?'' Ash pondered, rubbing the side of his face, looking at the sunlight that stole in through the window. ''Well, it would be nice to spend some time in the woods after a long time.''

''Yeah Daddy, look!'' Carol chimed in by pointed her finger to the calendar where the day _16 of July_ was duly highlighted, as if marked for something of chief significance.A yawn of higher pitch interrupted their conversation, as they turned their attention to May, who pulled herself into a sitting position and was now stretching her arms over her head. May smiled at the girls as she lifted the Ruby who wouldn't stop bawling and tried to entertain her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart! Momma is here." the woman lulled calmly while rocking her in her arms and continued by looking her elder children," Cozy, it's six in the morning. We won't be going to the woods until this afternoon, so why don't both of you go back to sleep?"

Kaylin shook her head vehemently in negative," No, Mummy! I want to go now."

''Told you it was a bad idea,'' Carol mumbled in Kaylin's ear.

Just then, a blur of blue and red entered the room, as Chris lunged in near the edge of the bed, which miraculously made Ruby's prolonged whimper to stop as she too cast her big brother a curious look. The key was Chris, _this time_ , had dressed in a _Superman_ Costume.

''I heard a noise. Did someone break into our house!'' Chris announced his arrival complacently, as he puffed his chest and placed his fists on his waist, in a style similar to the son of Krypton.

His mother was about to reply but was interrupted by her husband, "Give it a minute, May. Let's see where this goes."

''Not yet,'' Kaylin informed with her brow furrowed, while crossing her arms, ''But just out of curiosity, if someone actually would break into our house, you thought dressing up as Superman would stop them?''

''I'm just glad he didn't apprise Officer Jenny like he did the last time you ate his pudding,'' May slowly whispered to Ash.

''Come on, Koko,'' Carol added, she draped an arm over Kaylin's shoulder, 'Do you think anyone would bother to break into our house once they know Chris Ketchum lives here?''

''Thanks, Cozy!''

''Wasn't a compliment!'' Carol's eye twitched as she grumbled. It was quickly becoming evident that it was gonna be a stressful morning, when all May and Ash could hear was grumbles and tired, chattered complaints every now and then with some exclamations.

''This could go on all day, May. Why don't you wash Ruby while I ensure they get showered and have breakfast?'' Ash exhaled, leaning back onto the end of the bed. ''I'll even _handpick_ Chris's clothes to wear today.''

"Thanks, Ash." May gleefully agreed, a comforting smile relaxed her lips. ''And please make sure he doesn't wear his underwear over his pants.'' Chris, who had heard that from the edge of the bed, crossed his arms and pouted while the girls giggled.

"No problem, my lady!" He took the opportunity to wrap a sturdy arm around her waist while May giggled and moved closer to enrapture his lips into a soft kiss and before it could get more passionate, a cough interrupted the two making googly-eyes at one another. Both looked about to take in the sight of their kids in front of them, going to painful lengths to avoid eye contact with their parents, except for Ruby, she was clapping merrily. Kaylin interrupted them," Awwww, that's so disgusting!" while Carol imitated of being gagged.

Chris, in particular, was burying his face in his hands, _''gross…~''_

Ash and May shared similar shades of red when it became conspicuous that they'd put on a scene.

''Ahahaha… Sorry,'' Ash coughed. ''I guess we should split now, huh? "Now, guys go to your room and get ready for your baths. Then I'll whip up some of your favorites for the day."

"Okay, Daddy!" they gasped and with that, Kaylin ran to her room to do as instructed, with Carol trailing behind her slowly.

Chris snickered as he watched his sisters scamper away in their respective rooms. ''You wouldn't be such sedate runners if you were just Super!'' He called behind them, and made a dart striking for the door, except his feet landed on the cape of his dress. ''Oh…sorry!'' Chris smiled apologetically, and scurried away.

Dumbfounded at the act, Ash took notice of May's stern glare at him, and whistled looking in the other direction, ''Looks like we'll be missing Comic Con this year.'' he surmised, as May nodded in consensus at him.

"So…, can we continue?" Ash asked in a seductive tone which made May give him a quizzical look. ''We got some time before they are primed, you know…''

"Tempting,'' May wondered instinctively, by tapping her chin with her index finger, before turning her eyes up towards the ceiling, ''but No, I'm going back to sleep."

He mock glared at her but when she pecked his cheek, he grinned," Well, I think this is all I can get now.'' He propped himself up out of the bed, not as second had passed, until he set himself down on the bed again and…

"How about a quick foreplay?'' Ash negotiated persistently.

''No,'' May answered, his antics caused a smile to be crept on her lips. Comprehending her refusal, Ash got off the bed once again and headed for the door through which his kids had exited a few minutes ago and closed it behind him. But he slightly opened the door to stick his head inside the room from the doorway and yet _again…_

''Seriously, we can't even cuddle?''

The question prompted May to grab hold of Ruby's favourite Cleffa doll and cordially throw it in his direction, which she missed as he instinctively closed the door.

''I think you need to go through your vows once again lady!'' Ash scoffed from the other side of the room and made about an effective an exit as could be thought of as soon as possible.

 **XXX**

 **In the kitchen . . .**

Ash was pleased with his efforts as his eyes examined the luminous kitchen he had just polished, trying to find if he didn't miss any spot. The fragrance of mystic sandal and jasmine permeating the air, causing anyone's mind to wander to a peaceful heaven of scenic grass and tall, swaying trees.

''This sure ought to impress May,'' he remarked contently and set the cloth and the spray containing the agent aside. Before he was about to engage himself to prepare breakfast, a groggily walking Pikachu entered the kitchen and flew off like a frog splash, aiming for his trainer. Ash chuckled as he felt four paws land on his shoulder.

''Pikapi?'' the yellow rodent wished and slothfully licked Ash's cheek.

''Morning, buddy'' Ash reached out and scratched behind Pikachu's ear, earning a happy 'cha' from the electric type. Ash continued to pay the mouse special attention as he pulled out the apron from the side-stand, also noticing that Pikachu's sleep was disrupted.

''What's wrong buddy? Did KoKo wake you up too?'' Ash quirked a brow, wearing the apron and using his hands to tie the knot behind his back.

''Ka!'' Pikachu refuted, swiftly nodding his head to the left, his little paw pointing towards Ash.

''ME and MAY did?'' Ash repeated, this time much more enigmatically, ''Aw Come on, we were being so quiet!''

''Pikachu Pi-Pika!'' Pikachu adamantly confirmed that it was Ash who was the culprit.

''Doesn't matter,'' Ash shook his head before deciding not to argue back and shrugged the topic off, ''We're going for camping in the woods today.''

''Pika!'' Pikachu happily agreed. A little fun out in the sun sounded ideal, right about now. If he continued to lie around like that, he'd quickly become lazy. His trance was interrupted by piercing voices of blithesome squealing and jocund boisterousness which intensified as the source of the noise drew nearer. The triplets hurtled into the room to find swept and tidied, and settled themselves on the table with ravenous appetite and buoyant spirit. Pikachu, excited at their arrival, leaped from Ash's shoulder and perched itself on the center of the table.

''Oh Good Morning Pikachu!'' the three greeted in unison.

''Did you sleep well Pikachu?'' Carol asked, as Pikachu blankly stared at Ash, trying not to blow the gag away. Ash soon contemplated what Pikachu eye sign language meant. It meant _~Sure, What the hell~_

"So, what do you want for breakfast, guys?" Ash took out a notepad which was rested above the refrigerator, and pretended to be a waiter to crack the kids up.

"Sausage and Cheese Omelets and Orange Juice!" Kaylin replied excited at the prospect of camping with her family.

''Say no more princess,'' Ash smiled, clicked the pen for noting it down which made her chuckle.

''And for you, pumpkin?'' Ash picked up from the notepad, and supplicated Carol for her order.

''I'll have Blueberry waffles and Banana Smoothie!'' Carol threw up her hands in amazement.

''And you Champ?'' He turned to his son, who was uncontrollably swaying his legs left to right.

''I wanna have Maple Loops, and Hash browns!'' he spit it out.

''Forgetting something champ?'' Ash reminded, wiggling a brow.

''And…some Spinach salad,'' Chris sulkily added, deeply emphasizing on the word ''some''.

''Well, at least I am glad I convinced you that Superman is not immune to everything that's _green_ ,'' Ash crowed. It was true, it took ash a few months but he finally made Chris eat green vegetables. It was a dare that he received from May six months ago. Ash's memory lane took him back to where he made Chris constantly watch Popeye and even hide veggies in Chris's Chocolate brownies. But at last, he did it. He always knew Chris was capable of a great change, for example, the time when he convinced Chris that the word ''Boots'' were totally different from the word ''Booty'' that Uncle Gary taught the little boy.

''Will that be all?'' Ash asked, hoping it will be all, and wished he didn't have to click the pen for a second time.

''And BACON!'' the three quickly interjected.

''Of course…'' Ash respired flatly.

He looked down at the list and was so shocked that he faked a smile, his teeth visible to the audience of four, _''oh darn,''_ he thought, _"I had to ask…How does Mom handle this?''_ What pressured him even more was the desperate innocent faces of the triplets sitting in front of him, looking right up at him with lips full of craving and wide eyes that read aspiration. He smiled graciously at them and set aside the notepad, and retrieved his i-Pad from where he last kept it, and Googled the recipe he didn't knew.

''So I'll be making Bacon, Sausage and Cheese Omelets with Orange Juice for KoKo, Waffles in Blueberry Sauce and Banana Smoothie for Cozy, Maple Loops, Hash browns and Spinach Salad for Chris, Pokémon food with Sitrus Berries for Glaceon and same with Ketchup and Sitrus Berries for Pikachu which is not so surprisingly a very odd combination, May will have a Bruschetta'' Ash counted them off on his fingers, his eyes floating towards the ceiling, trying his best to remember everything he noted down, 'And I'll just have French Toast and some time to wonder _~Where's Brock when you need him? ~_ he japed making the triplets giggle.

 **Around 45 minutes later…**

Ash was beyond jaded as he placed the last plate on the table, which finally stopped the triplets from lustily banging the table, 'Here you go, guys. Dig in. Eat to your fullest. And don't thank God. I did everything.'' Ash breathed, mopping a sweat on his forehead, as he slumped down on an empty chair, and looked at his kids blitzing on their meal. He looked down to see Pikachu and Glaceon too enjoying their morning breakfast.

''Completely worth it,'' he susurrated, taking heavy breaths in between, ''I can totally be a super dad!'' He was about to grab his French Toast, but stopped and looked at the doorway when he heard soft murmurings he instinctually knew to be his wife's. The Pokemon's ears twitched at the sound and they stopped eating and turned their heads over their shoulders and scuttered for the threshold. Pikachu and Glaceon excitedly wagged their tails as May stepped through the doorway with baby Ruby in her arms. She was holding the infant close to her body, her lips pressed against the baby's forehead as she mumbled sweet words against it, which made Ruby giggle sensing her mother's jovial mood.

''Aww, look Ru'. Pikachu and Glaceon want to wish you Good Morning,'' May giggled, as she kneeled down to show her youngest one the two Pokemon she loved the most, and held her tiny hand, to wave back at them.

As she separated her lips from Ruby's forehead, and stood up back to her feet, May was astonished to find the kitchen, a room that she spends most of her time, which is very dear and important to her, completely scintillating and immaculate, spic and span. The room was flowing with beautiful redolence and variations encircling around her. The table spread for breakfast with her husband's excellent fare.

''Either this is comfort,'' May was left flabbergasted, ''Or I am still dreaming.''

Ash, who had heard both sentences, bantered, 'Here's a logical hypothesis, maybe you have entered an alternative dimension where everything is opposite to our regular lives.''

''No, I don't think that's it,'' May smacked her lips, and settled Ruby on her baby chair, continuing, ''If it were an alternative dimension, our kids wouldn't be eating at a pace of a Snorlax.'' Ash looked at the triplets who were literally stuffing their mouths, and understood what May meant.

''So I see that you have overdone yourself,'' May commented, without looking at him, fastening the bib around Ruby's neck, as the baby bobbed up and down on the chair excitedly once May placed the tray of baby food in front of her that Ash had readied.

''Ah, it's no big deal. I enjoy doing it.'' Ash smiled with a wink, ''So what took you so long?'' Ash couldn't help but ask, scrutinizing the time May took to get down in the Kitchen was almost an hour.

''I couldn't find Ruby's diapers where I usually keep them,'' May answered calmly. ,''What I am wondering is how did it get in one of the drawers of the TV unit?''

All three kids stopped eating and exchanged surprised glances with each other. They turned around to see their mother looking right back at them with suspicious eyes.

''It certainly wasn't me!'' Kaylin protested.

''Neither did I!'' Carol joined.

''I swear I didn't even touch the diapers! Why would I do something like that!'' Chris demurred, sticking his tongue out, expressing disgust. That could lead out to only one possible supposition. The four pair of eyes paused from glancing at each other and traveled in the direction of the last suspect sitting on the table, sipping his coffee, trying not to make an eye contact with any of them. A hem in May's throat was enough to intervene Ash's trance, as he looked up at her with guilty eyes.

''So, it was you,'' May supposed.

''There's a perfect explanation for this,'' Ash fibbed.

''Oh go on,'' May permitted, taking a seat adjacent to his, ''Enlighten me.''

''Maybe the Satan's minions were at work when we all were asleep,'' Ash elucidated, making the triplets snort out food while giggling. Ruby, who had no clue what the conversation her Mommy and Daddy were having, broke into a fit of laughter when she saw her elder siblings doing so too.

''Wanna try again?'' May raised a brow.

''Alright, I changed her diapers when she dropped one when I was playing Grand Theft Auto last night. And was too lazy to bring it back up to our room, so adjusted it in the drawer of the TV unit.'' Ash admitted, remorseful for his actions. Glad that her husband had confessed his mistake, May sighed and a half suppressed smile etched its way to her lips. She turned away from her husband to look at the various choices to choose from that dominated the entire space of the table. Reaching out for a bacon strip, she took a bite and the taste colored her impressed. She then went for the hash browns followed with a piece of her Bruschetta.

"Wow, this food is amazing.'' May remarked, gulping down what she had with a glass of orange juice, ''Hope you didn't use up all the ingredients on breakfast." The reply never came, because at the moment however, her husband who was going out of his way to entertain the kids, using the whipped cream as some sort of facemask as his beard, and placing a bacon strip _foamed with whipped cream_ between his nose and upper lip, pretending it to be a moustache.

''Ho Ho Ho! I am Santa Claus!'' he voiced, which earned a delightful laughter from the kids. May knew that someday, one member of her family would do such a thing, but she expected it from Ruby or Chris, certainly not her husband.

''Ash, could you ever be more of a father than a Clown!'' May chastised. ''The cream is dripping from your neck!''

''But I didn't get to shake my belly like a bowl full of Jelly!'' Ash parried, negating May's assertion. While Ruby let out a happy shriek, and the triplets nodded emphatically, May, Glaceon and Pikachu took the occasion to groan, and rest their heads in their hands.

Soon, everybody was chatting merrily as they discussed the various aspects of their trip. On every face, including Ash's which he wiped clean his face with a napkin, much to May's relief, was a smile and the volume rose with chatter and laughter. The table was now becoming a bit visible, due to numerous plates being stacked one after the other which were previously all scattered over. Finally the table was cleared, and the family had now moved into the living room. Time passed by as everyone had their own little conversations that sounded like a bunch of whispers if you weren't involved in any conversation yourself. And at last, there was half an hour left until they had to get moving.

"Okay, It's time that we all get ready,'' May began, '' I'll allocate everybody different tasks so everyone listen closely. Koko and Cozy, you'll help me pack the food basket, utensils and water bottles,'' turning her attention from her daughters after their agreement, she turned to her son and husband, ''Chris and Ash, I'll need you to go look for the tents, camping equipment and the sleeping bags in the store room. Also, ensure that all of you get your backpacks ready. Bring along your caps, jackets, sweaters and woollen clothes as weather may turn chilly in the evening. Also you'll wear your waders. And remember I will correct you only because _you will go wrong,_ apart from that Mommy loves you. Now get going _._ "May clapped twice as she finished instructing everybody to complete their pre-camping preparations. The kids nodded in accordance and screamed excitedly as they scampered to complete their respective tasks. May smirked as she watched them go. But unbeknownst to May stood a puzzled Ash.

''Hey May,'' he raised the question, ''if you assigned us with different jobs, what will you be doing? Obviously packing frozen food and grill sticks doesn't seem like a huge job to me.''

May simply hummed, blushing sheepishly _''I was afraid you will pick up on that.''_

 **XXX**

 **After 1 hour, Silkwind Forest**

The Silkwind Forest had made a good spot to settle. A babbling brook fed by a small, picturesque waterfall marked it out as particularly scenic. May reclined, with Ruby in her arms, her back resting against Torterra as it lazed on the grass, relishing the three figures mounted on the Continental Pokémon's back. Ash in turn, had his head in May's lap as they played tickled their youngest one. Meanwhile rest of the team Ash had brought with him laid against one another.

"Wow, Tophy! Cozy! Look!" Kaylin yipped, wide eyes fixated on the wild Pokémon on the branches that were staring back at this interesting blue creature with four wheels settled into their habitat, wondering _which Pokemon this could be?_

''How cute are they!'' Carol chimed.

''Awesome!'' Chris agreed, exhilarated at the sight of various Normal Type Pokémon, hanging upside down from the branches.

Ash and May looked at each other and smiled at their enthusiasm. They were elated that their kids already loved Pokemon ever since they were babies, especially they were close to Pikachu, Skitty and Glaceon. Some people did judged them for letting their Pokemon near their children when they were so young but both Ash and May knew they were making the right decision.

Savoring the moment, Ash pulled himself up from May's lap and stood up, calling out to their kids. ''Hey guys, do you wanna help me setting up the tents?''

They nodded fervidly as slid down the tree on Torterra's back one by one and followed Ash to the car. May just watched the three waddle behind Ash and sighed peacefully. It had been so long since they went on a camping trip like this. It always seemed to her that her children were growing at blinding speed, and in coming few years, they would set out on their own journeys, in the enormous wide world. But she couldn't stop them from growing, could she? She just wanted to spend more and more of each special moment with them. Being a mother, May had learnt that her kids enjoyed every minute of their life. They never waited for something outside of themselves to make them happy in the future. When Nothing is promised tomorrow, they really knew how precious today was.

She was all smiles whe she gazed at her husband guiding the triplets to set up their tents. She chuckled, when he deliberately, made mistakes in order to make them intervene and aid him by holding his hands like he was a student while they were the teacher. She was so happy to glimpse see her triplets resolve into a fit of giggles, when Ash ''accidently'' missed the nail peg, and hit the hammer on his thumb. The former coordinator couldn't think of separating them at the moment. May was watching this episode with interest piqued and smiled inwardly about how good a father Ash had become and was feeling proud of him for taking excellent care of their children. She felt that she was right in her choice to marry him. But, her trance got busted when she felt her hands oddly lighter, and saw that Ruby crawl out of her arms towards the bushes close by .

With a look of horror striking her, May gasped as she instantly outstretched her arms to scoop up the baby in her tracks, and crooned as if a soft warn, ''Don't wander off like that baby.'' The last thing she wanted was her baby to tick off some Ursaring or swamp of Beedrills.

With that, she settled Ruby down on the grass when she tried to wiggle her way out of May's grasp, and sat beside her. The infant was seeing so many new things for the first time in her life. She was cautiously examining the new surrounding around her. She squirmed her head to look at Torterra and then other wild Pokemon nesting upon its massive tree.

''Ooh!'' the baby prattled, before trying to goad them into playing with her with a sway of her hand. They gave her kind smiles and chirp in greeting. _''Ooof!''_ May bit her lip, as she gawked at the baby toll over in the grass. But then her attention was diverted when Ash called for her, requesting her with something. This gave Ruby the chance, as the baby crept slowly through the grass, where her head bumped into someone, as she flopped on her baby bottom, and rubbing her head.

''Dew!'' a high voice startled her.

But it was a similarly frightened Budew, who opted to hop away to safety. Ruby shrugged crawling her way back to where her mother, who was engrossed in spreading a blanket on the grass where everybody would sit. But a flicker of a black fur distracted her as the restless baby grabbed the swinging tail causing Incineroar's ear twitch. Looking over its shoulder, Incineroar spotted the little baby on the grass, and a pair of bright azure eyes glowing back at it. Ruby slowly sprung, tapping Incineroar on its left leg, as the Heel Pokemon simply blinked in dubiety at her.

 _''_ _I think she wants to play,''_ Glalie acknowledged its dilemma. Incineroar's eyes narrowed back to the baby's face reading her expression, its ears flicking in though and his lips quickly gained a mischievous grin. Squizzing at Glalie, it replied impishly, _''Sure, let's liven things around her!''_

Lifting Ruby up to place her in its arm, the bulky feline sat up, intently watching Glalie and pounced at its target, nudging Glalie, before taking off, Baby Ruby could be seen tittering from its mane. _''you're it!''_

 _''_ _That's the game, huh!''_ Glalie cried, before levitating as fast as it could towards its playmate, already _oh-so close_ to catching...

''Blaz!'' Confounded, Glalie stopped and was now face-to face with the fire type that stood in its path. Blaziken was in for a surprise when Glalie grinned evilly and bumped into the Blaze Pokemon and hovered a few feet away.

 _''_ _Hey, what gives!''_ it snarled while Glalie's grin was the only answer. _''Gotcha~!''_ Glalie's voice was heard, chaffed Blaziken by sticking out its defiant tongue. Blaziken cocked its head and snickered, as it gave Glalie a chase swiping at the Face Pokemon with its paw but that didn't stop Glalie from floating past its snout. _''Missed Me!''_

 _''_ _Hey, what about us!''_

Blaziken and Glalie turned to face their teammate, who seemed to be getting pretty bored. Blaziken crept closer, scanning, the fellow fire-type and the baby in its right arm. He dove to tag Incineroar, but the opposition swiftly dodged, careful with the baby. Blaziken missed again but it realized it came in contact with something, when it looked down at a collection of spikes dug in its belly.

''Blaz!'' it hissed, stumbling back apologetically.

''Kroo!'' Krookodile chided, instantly rising up on its feet and firing off a stream of sand, that hit Blaziken point black.

Blaziken grumbled, arms igniting in a blaze _, ''Whats the big idea? Gettin' jabbed in the belly was bad enough, but ya go and hurl sand at me? You know I am immune to ground type moves!''_

Krookodile moaned, rubbing its head with its claw. _''You are heavy! You should watch where you go!''_

 _''_ _It was an accident. We were playing! And I may be heavy but I don't have spikes on my back like you do! Yeesh!''_

 _''_ _Hey, hey, it was just an accident! It wasn't…''_ Glalie sweatdropped, as it appeared between the two might Pokemon to diffuse the tension, while Incineroar quickly trailed off, realizing that if it stood there, it'd be taking the blame.

The sound of the ruckus soon reached the humans as Ash sat up, squinting at the commotion that had become the center of the attention. Picking up at the faintest sound of Ruby, May sat up realizing Ruby wasn't with her. She looked at the spot where she had last left Ruby to find she had vanished and the only thing appeared in place of Ruby were three blank question marks. Her face paled in horror, as she screeched, ''Ruby!''

Hearing May cry in dismay, Incineroar skulked over to her, and placed Ruby, who was _attempting_ to hide in it mane, in May's arm. The baby gurgling, as if nothing had happened. She gently reprimanded her young one, ''Aw…Ru', what will it take to stop you from meandering off like that?''

She kissed Ruby's forehead as she let out a pitched-squeal, bring smiles to everyone's faces around her. May looked up at Incineroar kneeling down in front of her, and brushed its cheek. ''Thank you very much, Incineroar.''

But it wasn't over yet…

Krookodile and Blaziken were still answering each other with irritated gurgles.

 _''_ _You are old enough to know Birdie! Rough housing that close to a group is dangerous.''_

 _''_ _This wouldn't have happened if your grumpy ass wouldn't be lying under this alpine tree in the first place!''_

 _''_ _Trust me, y' haven't seen grumpy.''_

 _''_ _Bring it…''_

Suddenly, an explosion ensued in front of their feet _,_ which halted their altercation, as they perked their heads in the direction the sphere of teal orb had been channeled from.

''Terra!'' Torterra's roar brought about total silence. Only grass rustled by the breeze could be heard. _''That's enough!''_

Blaziken shrunk _,''But he-''_

Torterra's terrifying gaze didn't waver. Blaziken relented, muttering a quiet apology to Krookodile.

 _''_ _Likewise…''_ Krookodile affirmed. Torterra smiled lightly bowing its head, and laid itself, thankful for the cool grass that it felt quite comfortable. In fact, it wasn't far from dozing off , now that the commotion had settled.

''Now that everything alright over there, '' Ash stood up, twisting his lips, ''Any ideas what we could do know?''

Kaylin tilted her head, trying to come up with something, until her eyes fell upon Samurott, swimming in the blissful serenity pool at the bottom of the waterfall gushing down. There were other Water-Type Pokemon throwing themselves under the waterfall.

Pursing her lips, she implored, ''Could we please go swim near the waterfall, Daddy?'' she pointed in the direction of the pool. Ash looked over to the waterfall. It was swishing over the rocks joyfully, and thundering down into the pool like a gigantic water spout.

Pursing his lips, he smiled, crouching down to his little girl, and lightly pet her cheek. "Only if you're Mum permits and even then, you have to swim near the bank."

They acknowledged the segment, which they knew to be the _green light_ from their father, and skedaddled to pursue the permission from their mother, who was taking a few pictures of the scenery as a memoir.

''Mommy, mommy, can we go swim near the waterfall?'' Kaylin pestered puerilely, gently tugged May's arm. May laughed as she accepted her request, ''Sure, sweetie, but all of you put on your swimsuits.'' May allowed tapping the girl's nose.

Seeing no obstacle standing in her way, Kaylin wheeched into their tent, and came out a few minutes later dressed, in her warm peach and coral colored bathing suit, with elegant frills. Soon, Carol came out of the same tent wearing, a purple roma swimsuit that had adjustable shoulder straps, a bow with a gold glitter logo and frills made from soft tulle, with another frill around the waistline. Chris didn't went through all the formality, as he on the spot, whisked all his clothes down to his red broad shorts.

As they neared the waterfall, the three gasped in astonishment at its clarity. It was spurting over the basalt rock, spilling eel-like over the ledges. Samurott popped its head beneath the water, and roared, inviting them to join him in the water. Leaving everything behind, the bravest plunged into the pool. The water was so catacomb cool that their bodies were quaking when would raise their bodies above the surface of the waterbed. From where they were standing, it looked like a sheet of velour swishing down. All of them were engaged in different activities, Kaylin and Chris were playing with a beach ball, while Carol was riding on Samurott's back, where she was privileged with an underwater tour.

Looking at their merry-making, May approached Ash who was engaged in setting up the table, arranging all the food they had brought which was yet to be cooked. While he was just igniting fire on the coals into the rectangular grill, May caught hold of a thermos bottle, on the wooden table. Feeling a bit thirsty, she chose the bottle by lifting it up, and bringing it to her lips, and as she took a sip, reveling the aroma of the chicken grilling on the rotisserie. But as the fluid touched her tongue, she spit it all out gaining the attention of her husband.

''What is this?'' May scowled, holding the bottle in her hand.

''Vodka.'' Ash replied hesitantly.

''Who brings vodka to camping!''

''Someone who thinks camping is no fun without alcohol,'' an uneasy chuckle left Ash's lips. Seeming that it wasn't worth arguing, May took in charge of the barbecue while Ash walked over to Ruby and placed her in the stroller. Taking the camera that was in May's possession a few minutes ago, and pushed Ruby's stroller nearing themselves to the shoreline. Seeing that triplets roistering in the pool, he decided to take some shots of them. He captured photos of the kids splashing water against one another, Chris grappling Samurott's neck as the sea lion dove carelessly in the glimmering water, Carol sticking her face halfway into the water and blowing bubbles, Kaylin diving in and bringing up whatever object Ash threw in the water, some Goldeens and Feebas Chris pulled out from the water, , Ruby playing with a Butterfree, May roasting the chicken, Pikachu and Glaceon getting cozy with each other and growling when they heard they were being clicked, their Pokemon circling up and gossiping amongst themselves, Incineroar and Blaziken in an arm wrestling match. The scene was so glorious that he had a lightning bolt moment. It felt like beyond paradise. It made Ash's inner soul realize, that beauty can be found in anything. All you have to do is look closely. With a sigh, he placed the camera in the back compartment of Ruby's stroller, and ambered his way to his wife.

 **25 minutes later…**

"Alright guys. It's time to come out of the water. If you stay for too long you would get wrinkly fingers." Ash patiently reminded, but they groaned, refusing to let out of the water. Hanging down his head, he listened to his wife suggest him a different approach.

''You know, lunch is ready!'' he tried.

Without being told the third time, they all swam right back, as the mention of food raised their spirits. He had never seen them so energetic to something so fast, other than something that involved Pokemon. _''Good for me. I don't have to try too hard to prove they are my kids.''_ he thought aloud.

They got out of the water drenched from top to bottom, shuddering as well as beaming from their excursion. He handed each of them their respective towels to dry up.

"You guys go put on some warm clothes while the food awaits your return." He prodded.

"Thanks!" and with that, Kaylin skipped to her tent to change with Carol following close behind while Chris followed the same pattern as his sisters. When they got out of their respective tents, the smell of the grills drifted towards them drool, and they couldn't wait another second to eat. Their stomachs were rumbling and growling as the distance between them and the blanket they are supposed to eat on decreased. To finish it off, their lips smacked with anticipation as all the creation on the sheets smelled scrumptious and looked appetizing. It was like barbecue was their tranquilizer for fatigue.

Ash meanwhile, was pouring Pokemon food for their roster as well as the wild one, who were a little shy to his persuasive invitation. Pikachu was tickling Ruby senselessly and the infant was flailing with delight and her mirth echoed in the woods. As soon as May despaired puffs of fume were washed from the barbecue grills, Ruby raised her hands in anticipation that May will lift her up. Complying to her baby's request, she scooped the baby and sat next to Chris, as she was bedazzled by the speed her eldest were piling up their plates with burgers, takoyaki balls, chicken, and fish sticks.

''Wow, Mommy! Everything looks so delicious!'' Carol exclaimed, her sapphire eyes twinkled.

''I can't stop drooling!'' Kaylin added, clasping her hands.

''I can't wait to eat!'' Chris reached out to pick up a fry, only to come to a halt, much to his groaning stomach's protest. ''…But we should probably wait for Daddy, first.'' May was marveled at her son's decorum that he considered to wait for Ash to return first.

The wild pokemon slowly peered out of their hiding spots, as they observed the human feeding processed food to his Pokemon. Completing the task in hand, Ash turned towards the other wild pokemon staring at him, with cautious eyes widened at a degree.

''Come out now, there's no need to be afraid,'' Ash fawned, placing one of takoyaki balls atop every bowl of pokechow laid out for everybody. The leader of the Growlithe pack, made the initiative to step forward and take an experimental nibble at the treat atop the pile of the chow and its eyes momentarily doubled in size. Unable to enumerate what exactly did it taste, but unable to care, it chewed on the takoyaki ball with a wagging tail. ''Told ya' it's good.''

Enjoying the snack, it encouraged other wild pokemon to take a bite too, which soon followed as the pack of Growlithe, a flock of Pidgey, a family of Butterfree and a few Ledyba, Sentrets, Zigzagoons, Aipoms, Mankeys and other grass types like Bellsprouts and Tangela hoarded their way to the group. More and more Pokemon came by. On the shoreline, Samurott was sharing its lunch with Poliwags, Psyducks and Marills. Hands on his hips, Ash smiled at the scene of wild Pokemon and his Pokemon munching side by side. He turned to head back to his family. ''Now I gotta refuel, too!''

Once Ash had returned, and they started for lunch, chatting with each other and Ash was telling them about pranks he played on Max and Gary when they were young. May was also telling them about her various hilarious pranks and Contest blooper moments. Within a matter of 10 minutes, all the food had disappeared. The food was a great luxury to them and enjoyed it with a sense of delicious voluptuous ease.

Once they were done, Ash and May espied that their children eyes were drooping. The triplets felt their consciousness ebbing away as they were trying to fight sleep but eventually, they dozed to a sleep, their bodies leaning against one another, with round, protruded bellies. Both of them lifted the three of them gently, discovering a new fact about their children.

''Wow, they weigh twice as much after eating,'' May laughed at Ash's impressed comment.

''Although I was hoping Chris would weigh less. Remember his little mishap on the spinning teacups?''

''Oh yeah, I still feel bad for that girl in the Cinderella costume in the cup behind us. To this day, I can't eat funnel cakes.'' Ash grimaced at the thought as the young parents floundered towards the camp. They tucked them in their respective sleeping beds and pulled the blankets over their limp state.

''They are such angels when they are asleep. They chase each other for hours, and eventually pass out.'' May cooed as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder, who in return put an arm around her shoulder.

''Yeah, now I know why our Pokemon love them even more in this state,'' May giggled at her husband's comment and brushed her lips against his. They stood there for some moments staring at the peaceful sight before them before they moved out to get an exhausted Ruby and with the energy left in them, sauntered over to their own tent to take a well deserving respite from their frenzied afternoon.

 **XXX**

 **Around 6:00 p.m.…**

The parents emerged from their tent, leaving Ruby in Pikachu's care. But the first scene their eyes saw left them breathless. The sky was changing its color as the sun neared the horizon, leaving the bold white moon to shine silver beams on the rippling facade. Silhouettes of flying pokemon could be seen giving out an indication that they were probably migrating. The gentle breeze made leaves rustle in rhythm, and they could listen to the music of mother nature. Their pokemon and the other wild pokemon joined them, mesmerizing the retreating sun and gazed into the sky, witnessing the divine moment. It was like heaven was about to collide with earth.

Ash took another shot with his cellphone adding it to the selection of the breathtaking snaps he had acquired today. Scarlet skies, brilliant hues of lavender and rich blue hues of clouds couldn't fail to draw gasps of wonder from anyone who cherishes looking at them. May's lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to know Ash was enjoying the view. She moved closer so that he felt her presence, allowing him to stay lost in the moment a while longer.

Sighing, and making a quite wish that they would get to witness something so aspiring another time, they strolled to the kids tent where they were pleasantly surprised to see their supposed- to- be asleep children were playing with each other.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Carol cheered when she spotted her parents entering the tent and slithered forward to embrace them.

"Why you didn't wake us up, pumpkin?" asked Ash.

"I didn't want to trouble you." An innocent response left Carol's lips.

''Aww…my sweetie,'' May was touched by her daughter's caring nature and kissed her on her cheek. For an hour they invited their parents to join them playing some indoor games. Ruby had woken up from her siesta and May got up to bring her into the kids tent.

"So who else his feeling hungry?" the question peaked their interest and they began to raise their hands briskly.

 **XXX**

 **8:30 p.m.….**

May looked over to the picnic basket. Most of the food they were done with but one particular object stood out to her.

''Hey, Ash,'' she started ,''Why did you bring your guitar along?''

''I thought of playing it.''

''I completely forgot about this guitar,'' May marveled at the instrument still in use.

Ash sat up, shrugging ."Well, I actually thought of selling it but in the end, I decided to throw this up in the attic. Basically my mom thought _this_ and Pokemon battles were the reason I wasn't giving her any grandchildren. Luckily, just today, while I went to the attic to get our tents, I saw this and decided to bring it for today."

May quirked a brow, ''I mostly take you for a drum guy,'' she noted.

He grinned and walked over to the guitar. He picked it up, before strumming it briefly before frowning. He looked around, seeing that there was nothing he could use as a pick and started searching. After a moment, he settled on using a particularly flat rock he found as an aid. He repeated strumming a few chords, trying to mimic the melody of the song he thought of.

"Okay, let's gather around the bonfire to dance while Daddy plays the music. " May promulgated as her children joined hands and stepped forward to dance. Her husband smiled and he began to play the song, he used to play for her when they were dating. He rocked to and fro, like the ocean, he strummed out to the melody, or what he could remember of it. Side to side, the three kids moved in sync with the music, movements spry and lively.

May giggled, excited, as the Pokemon jumped in. ''That's it, my babies. Put into it!'' she sang loudly, rancorous and joyful. Ash kept on singing, tossing his head with the energy of the song. Though, the other Pokemon didn't know the steps, the energy of the dance became infectious. The song was meant to inspire to be fun! Ash stomped his feet as he really got into it, chest heaving, while together the triplets sang in with the chorus of Pokemon cries. The entirety of their group lulled, truthfully. Soon, even more guests joined the setting, darting out from the thickets at the edge of their clearing.

Ash kept strumming, his eyes lingered upon the wild Pokemon. He enjoyed the moment, drinking it in. He didn't even realize that it was getting dark enough. His eyes turned back to the night view of the city from the hill top. Barely visible beyond the trees, the city gleamed softly. He turned to look at his kids dancing around the song in motion copied by other Pokemon, and chuckled at their playful manner. He even let a few Mankeys and Aipoms strum his strings of his guitar. Off-key notes assaulting everybody's eardrums. The chatter and triumphant cries returned when a good note was hit.

The family danced around the fire for half an hour and by the end of the little folk song, they were a sweaty mess. The Pokemon laid down, some alone and some close in groups. Ash placed the guitar back on the blanket, while Chris, Carol and Kaylin dropped on their butt, panting.

By this time, night had rolled over. The air was still, heavy and thick clouds blotted out the stars. The waterfall glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of the moon. It was a wraith-silver disc hanging in the lonely sky. The moon under siege by stars seemed to lighten the night by bringing forth stars that shone and hung in the darkness, filing up small specks of light, shining like a million flames.

Chris galvanized by the beauty, stretched out his palm, and tried to catch them. When he looked down and opened his fingers, there was nothing on it. He frowned and his cheeks bulged roundly.

After the digesting the supper, Ash stood up to make an announcement that they will star gaze tonight and placed two telescopes on the ground. His wife and daughters teamed up while he partnered with Chris to enjoy the beautiful night. Fortuitously, hundreds of stars started racing as fast as rockets, and abruptly disappeared. The meteor shower continued, while the stars were streaking across the sky, millions of trails were left behind them. The family laid down, and pointed out the shapes the luminous lines portrayed when linked together on the boundless purple-bluish canvas. Even Ruby driveled nonsense when she could see in what according to her vision looked like the pearls of her mother's jewellery dancing. They explained to their kids about the facts and history behind various constellations and stars. Suddenly, their focus was distracted by the sound the practically every heavy sleeper hates- the alarm on Ash's digital watch was ringing.

"So, guys, get ready for the big one. You will be going to see a shooting star in about five minutes." said Ash, setting off the device. They waited patiently and finally, a streak of light could be seen whizzing the night sky.

The three closed her eyes , joined their palms together, and murmured something under their breath thus making a wish.

Ash took a deep contended breath and looked at May, which she replied by a warm smile. He noticed that she had been staring at him all this time, and didn't wish for anything.

"Why didn't you make a wish?" Ash questioned May interested in knowing the answer.

"I don't need to make a wish. My biggest wish was fulfilled a long ago when we decided to start our family." she said and snuggled closer to her husband, and continued to watch the majestic sight before them.

* * *

 **Turned out to be long. But it's fluffy and very Advanceshipping-centric.**

 **Have a good day and enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19:Little Kisses and Pasta Sauce

**I am back guys! Sorry for not updating for long! Life has kept me real busy here! There's so much to tell you! Anyway lets keep that for later and all get everything you desire in 2018!**

 **Shall make it my goal to atleast spend 15 min writing a new one-shot and try to update very week!**

 **This one is a bit M-Rated but does not contain any lemon1**

 **Chris, Carol and Kaylin: 5 years old**

* * *

Ash eyed the silver can placed on his desk, judging the brand for a few minutes. Wrapping his fingers around the can, he mused. "Warsteiner, Hmm…," before raising the can to take a soft sip of the chilled beverage, tasting the flavour inside his mouth and gulping it down. An esters and Belgiany taste slipped into Ash's mouth stealing away reality in favour of fantasy. "From now onwards, I am adding Warsteiner into my priceless collection.''

Taking an occasional beer after a day of vigorous training and strenuous workout, he just wanted to obliterate the stress-laced time reading over the rules and guidelines of his upcoming _postponed_ Championship Title Match in Sinnoh, while for May he was just an alcohol snob. She was desperately looking forward to blame this habit of his in case he falls sick. Apparently, it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Everytime he would open the fridge for a beer, she'd complain, then let him have it; it was the script of their happy married life.

The pitter-patter of playful footsteps upstairs, the sounds of swirling storm of blizzard outside and chatting of Pikachu and Rotom Dex were providing Ash companionship as he set down his beer and rubbed his temples, deciding to select his team for the upcoming event. It was just annual paperwork, the same stuff, the same contenders, the same challenges. It was like he made all of them his bitches.

He stuck out his tongue and tapped his head twice; trying to think which of his Pokémon would he fill the blanks given on the official signing. After 2 minutes of sophisticated thinking, he brought the pen to the paper and started to write the names. "Alright, I would start with Tauros because of its diverse set of moves, second would be Tyranitar since he has amazing resilience, I will need Crawdaunt and Serperior keeping in mind Crawdaunt's defense and Serperior's swiftness. The fifth member of my team will Charizard, no doubt. Now whom should I complete the team with?'' Ash pressed.

As Pikachu thought its trainer would accept suggestions, he decided to put his name forward. Hopping in front of Ash, it cooed, ''Pika!'' But Ash was too busy to acknowledge him, as he raised his index finger in the air, without looking at his faithful starter, signaling Pikachu to hold it ,''Just a sec, Pikachu. Let me just decide the final member here.''

Pikachu sweatdropped at Ash's cluelessness as he saw Ash scratching his head and grabbing the beer to chuck it down completely. Sensing Ash's dilemma, Rotom Dex decided to levitate in front of him

" _Zzzt…You can choose between…Pikachu, Garchomp….zzt...and Pidgeot! Pikachu and Pidgeot...zzzt…have the speed…while Garchomp…could prove to a…zzzt…major tank on the field!''_ the device advised.

''That's it!'' Ash perked up in joy. Pikachu who was sulking under the table popped up once again in front of its trainer hoping he would be chosen. That way he could boast in front of all Ash's and May's Pokemon that he is fixed as Ash's last resort.

''I was conflicted between which of my Flying types would I choose and now I can finally set on Pidgeot! I can finally try that new combo I was working on with him! Thanks a lot Rotom!'' Ash thanked the digitized Pokédex and hastily scribbled down the name of the flying type on the sheet and sighed. What he missed out was the shriek that Pikachu gave, his ears pointing straight upwards, streaks of black lines hovering on his forehead and his beady black eyes turning white in the shapes of a hexagon. In a classic anime style act, feeling abandoned the little yellow mouse slumped down walking groggily, reaching for a wooden stick that supported his bag of clothes, which is ironic because never wears them.

A major task had been accomplished. Now all he had to do was sign up the sheets and pile them up back inside the folder. But as he pushed the neatly arrangement of papers back into the folder, he felt something occluding the passage. Curious, he first removed the papers and settled them under a crystal paper weight before moving on to examine the folder. He dug his hand inside only to pull out an additional booklet and an extra few sheets that required his urgent signature. He groaned and reached out for his pen, ''Oh what the hell!'' he signed each sheet after turning them without reading any instructions.

" _Why do I need to go through so much formality every time? Rules, policies, terms, conditions. I am accepting a challenge Damn it! Not investing in mutual funds."_ He thought aloud but grinned at the fact that this is the price that had to be paid being World Champion. Suddenly remembering that Pikachu had called for his attention earlier, he whipped around to find the crouched rodent pining in the corner, drawing imaginary circles on the floor with his tiny finger. There seemed to be an outline of darkness around him, kinda like the state Brock went into whenever he heard the name _Professor Ivy._

Gaining the reason what could dispirit Pikachu; Ash just grinned as he walked over and settle by his side and caressed the Pokémon's back solicitously. "Come on, Pika. Haven't we been over this? You know my other Pokémon clamor for battling too. You have felt their energy. Besides you know you are one of my strongest.'' Ash patiently nudged causing Pikachu to raise his head high and lick Ash's hand affectionately. Ash held his arm out and Pikachu boarded it.

Just the rage of the blizzard kicked up causing Ash to blink and look out of the window. If anything it had grown stronger than before. He watched his driveway disappear under the barrage with a sure knowledge that he'd have to clear it out in the morning again. But it would be a wonderland out there, as he predicted the kids would go wild with glee and create tracks in the newly pristine world. He suspired and trudged over back to the chair. The wretched weather had ruined everything. It was because of the snowstorm all the flights to Sinnoh had been cancelled whereas he was supposed to be in Sinnoh right now. Neither he could take the kids out nor could he play with them like he promised.

"Oh man! I have been constantly been working back to back. If the paperwork hadn't kept me so busy, I could have spent some time with them before leaving,'' Ash wished. Everything was going wrong since the day began, Pallet Town was shut, all the channels were focusing on the sudden climate change, the school granted leave so Ash couldn't spend some 'alone' time with May, he missed the daily training, and he just sat there knowing that he had to dig the snow out. Turning the chair around, he lazed deeper into the chair, deciding to take a short nap before asking something he should not have asked.

''Could this evening get anymore worse?'' he wondered, at the same time when the Video Calling function on Rotom Dex played its melodious tune gaining his attention, as he rose up to find the name of the caller display wide on the screen 'BARRY'.

''Okay God, that was a rhetorical question, not a challenge,'' Ash muttered in irritation before reluctantly tapping the green icon, thus accepting the call. The screen flicked and the image of the loudmouth blonde appeared on the opposite side. He was wearing some kind of loose red velvet robe, dressed like a gay businessman. It wasn't hard for Ash to perceive that Barry had come into a lot of money recently, and wasn't handling it very well.

" _Hey Ash! What took you so long? I hope you are reaaady coz ima gonna fine you!'' Barry gave out a long piercing cry._ Same old Barry, always hyperactive and in a rush.

"Really?" Ash raised a brow as he suspired, ''Do you by chance accept credit cards coz I was hoping to get outta this conversation.'' But alas, the idiot couldn't understand his sarcasm.

'' _No, it's usually cash. See my bank…'' Barry couldn't continue as he was stopped by an alarming finger._

"Barry, I didn't accept your call to hear about your bank details,'' Ash grumbled,as you could see a vein popping on his forehead, as he settled his hand back down. ''Now tell me, what do I owe this unexpected call?'' Ash tried to comfort himself into patience.

" _I was feeling down a bit and just needed to see a friendly face,'' he spoke up, sounding polite with usually not-the-most charming smile._

"And of all guys, you picked me?'' Ash murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

'' _Geez, you don't need to sound cranky, just say 'what's up'!''_ Barry suggested grumpily the already frustrated Pokemon Master.

The dark haired trainer was running out of patience. He somewhat calmed himself by taking a deep breath. He already had a lot on his plate and he realized there's no point yelling at an utter idiot.

''You're right. I'm sorry man. I should be excited whenever you call _unlike others_. So what's up? How's your girlfriend?'' Ash said sardonically, expressing less enthusiasm than Barry expected.

'' _oh bummer, we broke up,'' Barry spilled the beans._

''Why? You are such a hit with the ladies,'' Ash ridiculed sarcastically. This was gonna be one interesting story Barry ever shared with Ash.

" _We had a good run but then she decided I sucked,'' Barry grimaced with disgust._

"Can't believe took her that long,'' Ash muttered under his breath. He couldn't help but suppress a sinister smirk. ''So what did you do this time? Burned her house? Forgot your anniversary?''

'' _Nothing much…she's being unreasonable bcoz I slept with her daughter!''_ Barry complained overdramatically.

''Why? Why is she upset you slept with her daughter? That bitch,'' Ash deadpanned, eyes widening at the scene he imagined in his mind and his voice laced with sarcasm. Ash blinked at him twice. He couldn't find words to describe Barry's undespicable behavior. On the other hand, he couldn't believe how foolish that girl was who intended to sleep with him. What was she thinking?

'' _I mean I am the victim here. Her daughter is much younger version of her mother. She was crying on my shoulder while my girlfriend, the mother was in the next room. And what I did first...''_ he trailed off.

"Please, please Barry, spare me the detail,'' Ash interrupted once again, ''and tell me if you smashed her daughter, how old is the woman you were dating?''

" _Don't go there man. She just went through a serious break up. And…''_ He was cut off again by the display of a certain wedding ring on the screen.

"You see this? This means I am married, Barry. And even if I weren't, I would never ever hit on a woman who just called it off with _you!''_ Ash couldn't believe he was the one with 2 beers down. He felt like his head was spinning.

" _Oh Good! Because she doesn't date married men. She's already been married 4 times before to some losers.''_

Ash could actually feel his IQ dropping. ''Yeah, she picked up a _real_ winner this time, didn't she?''

'' _That's what I told her. She used me. She used me for my body! She said I satisfied all her needs ever since her 4_ _th_ _husband became food for worms.''_

"Why? Is she a cannibal?'' Ash furrowed his brows in confusion, but inside he snickered at the Tower Tycoon's reaction. Failing that, hopefully he has at least seen a girl naked.

'' _No she was a Gynecologist. Awarded as Gynecologist of the year 8 times."_ Barry chirped proudly, puffing his chest out, causing Ash to smack himself on the forehead.

"Barry, as a friend, I would like to ask you even though I don't want to, why would you go behind a woman who lost her virginity before World War 1?" Ash tried to explain in somewhat a soft tone, searching for any hope left for his friend.

'' _She's rich. Richer than God himself.''._ So that explains how Barry attained this amount of money, but still he wouldn't stop fining people.

''Yeah, whom she'd probably know since God was a just a baby,'' Ash combated before respiring. "Look man, you're my friend. You know I want you to be happy. Stop being irrational. Even though that woman was old, you hurt her seriously. And that way no woman would want you either.''

'' _I guess. I should start making some serious changes in my life."_ Barry determined.

"Yeah, start by getting rid of that hideous robe.'' Ash joked. He was happy that he somewhat comforted Barry.

" _Chapter 2 of Barry Jun's life is yet to begin.''_ Barry pumped his fist and thrust it forward; it hit his PC screen a bit. He could barely contain himself. _Yeah, Chapter 1 was he slept with a sixty year old and her daughter._

'' _What?''_ Barry hummed.

"Nothing. I said I'm always here for you,'' Ash lied.

'' _Anyway how's life in Kanto?''_ Barry asked in courtesy. That's a new one. If anything, Barry would always ask meaningless questions like how was the weather in Kanto or what did he have for lunch.

"It's been better. Life's keeping me busy as always. Can't get enough time to spend with my kids,''

" _Yeah, teenagers are pretty sophisticated these days,''_ Barry exasperated.

"They are 5,'' Ash gritted his teeth, before realizing it was really late and had to find some reason to end the call. "Ok, listen Barry, I gotta go. Is there something else I can do for you?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

" _Actually,''_ Barry got up from his chair and shredded his robe, leaving Ash agape as his hand didn't wait for another command before disconnecting the call.

"Oh God!" Ash yelped as turned his head away. A look of shock was painted on his face; his eyes wide open with horror and his jaw could touch the floor. He just witnessed the most disturbing scene ever. "That's even creepy than Brock's web history." He lamented, vowing to never to hear from the man ever again. He sat there for a few seconds, white as if he just seen a ghost. He didn't even hear Pikachu call him out until he was bolted with a weak Thunderbolt, bringing him back to his senses.

" _What happened…zzzt…Ash? You…were…zoned out….a bit,''_ Rotom Dexquestioned, oblivious to the unrecorded conversation.

''Everything about that guy is disturbing,'' Ash admitted. He looked like he had just been molested by a pair of Jynx.

" _Alright…don't tell me…I am…gonna go..zzzt…see what…May's Pokédex is…up to_ / Pika…Pi..chu(I'll go see what Glaceon is doing) _,''_ declaring their plans, both Rotom Dex and Pikachu, scattered towards the door.

''And what I should rot here alone?" Ash whined behind them. "Guys, bros before…" Not being able to continue, Ash noticed they had already disappeared. "Damn these Robots and Pokemon. They are supposed to be human's faithful servants." Ash said in impulse.

Before he could process anything else, the door to his study room burst open and two little energetic brunettes, one boy and the other girl, raced to the grown man, to see who was faster among the two. Just as Carol was about to lay her hand on Ash's lap, Chris took a huge leap into his arms, just about 4 inches behind her. "Hah! I won again like always! But you never quit trying! Why don't you admit you're never gonna beat me at anything..EVER!" Chris proclaimed, raising his head and folded his arms across his chest. "After all I am the best, the smartest, the strongest, and a couple of other _est's.''_

Ash smiled, finding it cute to see his boy run outta steam. Meanwhile Carol, allowed her anger to slip out from behind her hands. "And Definitely annoying! Don't miss out on that one.'' She commented smartly, causing Chris to growl at his sister, his face puffing out and turning red in the process.

"Hey come on,'' Ash chuckled as he used his spare hand to pick up his daughter, and kissed the top of each children causing them to let go off their anger in one go, and nuzzle deeper into Ash's chest. "First of all, you two have to learn to be nicer to each other. I know you fight a lot but deep down you can't resist one another, isn't it right?'' he looked down into the apologetic eyes of each kids as they blushed and sneaked out their hands to hold each other closer, enveloping an altogether hug. "Secondly,'' Ash continued, ''No child of mine is annoying. Your every action is hilarious and puts even my mischief to shame. Both of you have the genes of a practically perfect human being in your DNA, with… somewhat a pinch…of let's say demons," Ash quipped. "I mean you have your mother's beauty and add my wit, and _BAM_ every wishing well in Japan, would be filled with gold coins by parents wishing for kids like you.'' Now it was difficult for him to hold out two children laughing like maniacs all over the chair.

Suddenly, a familiar laugh could be heard coming from the doorway. "Is that so?" May emerged from behind the door, and sauntered over to her husband, with the third of the trio, Kaylin, being a passenger in her arms. The woman in her mid-twenties, wore her brunette hair in a messy bun, indicating she was working non stop since the beginning of the day, with an orange apron tied around her neck. Some stains of sauces were visible on her left cheek, and droplets of sweat dripping from her forehead.

Ash smirked, at his wife. "Of course, as a coordinator, you know it's the perfect combination,'' he winked before signaling May to adjust Kaylin between the two smaller brunettes. "Okay, now one big tight hug!'' Ash cheered and squeezed all the three kids as tight as possible as they gasped merrily.

Dinner's ready!'' she announced with glee. "Go, pullout your chairs!'' she sweetly instructed the three, dug her fingers into Carol's cheeks.

She insisted Ash not to help her in the kitchen, _right before they even got married so why would she make an exception now,_ and had been working since noon. To be honest, Ash was beginning to grow a little jealous of all the kitchen tools and utensils.

The kids exchanged looks that Ash and May knew all too well. Carol jolted off Ash's lap and pointed right at her siblings, especially Chris. "The last one to reach the kitchen is a Magikarp!" she challenged, and the three kids zoomed at a pace out of the room before any of the two adults could blink.

Watching her kids scuttle like that brought a radiant smile across May's lips. She sighed and rested her head by support of her arm, "Those are the cutest monsters I have ever seen. How can we ever get them to slow down?''

"Regret being fast ourselves and for making them too,'' Ash showed off a sideways smirk at his wife, causing her to swivel around and step on her toes to embrace him.

"Both makes me guilty,'' May sighed near his ear. "and blessed.''

"Here,'' Ash pulled off and quickly offered his wife another beer can, "Alcohol washes all the guilt.''

May just stood there, her convivial expression quickly dying into a fit of pique. Not trying to push it too forward, Ash just twisted his lips, "No, too soon?''

"I made your favorite pasta.'' May pampered.

"I am not sure I may ever eat again,'' Ash quivered as the thoughts of watching Barry's naked front ran through his mind. She gave him a knowing smile and stretched her arms before turning to head back into the kitchen to check on everything for the fifth time. He caught hold of her hand before she could even make it halfway out of the room. "Hey, hey, hey. I haven't gotten to talk to you all day. The pasta can wait," he said, pulling her close to him and placing both his hands on her back, and resting his chin on her head. "You have sauce on your shoulder."

She quickly moved to wipe it off with the apron but he held her tightly, restricting any movement. She looked up into his eyes, with a raised eyebrow that meant _what are you planning?_ He smirked. "Let me get it."

She blushed as he leaned down and placed kisses on her shoulder absolutely everywhere except the spot with pasta sauce.

"Ash…" she whispered, flustered ,"The kids might start banging on the plates,'' To be honest, she didn't want him to stop and the worst part was she loved it everytime.

He chuckled, finally kissing her where the sauce was, slowly licking it all off. She squirmed. He found this outrageously cute and started placing kisses everywhere where her skin was exposed. She smelt like Italian food and he couldn't help but think that she tasted better than anything someone could hand to him on a plate. Yeah, her pasta was no doubt going to be delicious but it was no way comparable to his delicious wife.

"You know, I have something special planned for dessert," May simpered, as his fingers traced circles across her lower back.

"Are we talking something special like Monday Night Football? Or special something like Halley's Comet?" Ash whimsically questioned, as he continued planting kisses on her neck. May's hair seemed to rise, and she lightly elbowed him, escaping his grasp. Her face was completely crimson, obviously flustered. "Now we settle with ice cream."

"Fine, I'll just convert ice cream dessert into a 'you-scream' dessert for tonight,'' Ash smiled coyly, intertwining his fingers with hers, causing her face to go deep red, like the color of a Charmender. She escaped his grasp and lingered at the entrance of the room. "Don't be too late. We are gonna eat the same dessert,'' she smiled and blew him a flying kiss before exiting Ash's study room.

He just stood there enchanted. He couldn't express it in words how much he loved this woman.

Just then his phone began to vibrate on the table, as he reached for it and slammed it down once he apprehended the identity of the caller was. "Oh hell no! Why do all idiots call on the same day?''

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in Unova,**_

Cameron was wondering ,"Why does he never answers my call? Do I have the right number?''

* * *

 **I am so happy to be back and share another year with you all! Here's to a great year ahead.**

 **Please Leave Your Thoughts in a Review, if its not any trouble. All suggestions are accepted! Thanks For reading!**


	20. Chapter 20: Wishes Do Come True

**Phew! Hard a hard time writing this one! Cause it's really tragic!**

 **Ruby: 6 years old**

* * *

Ruby had always been the happy little girl: bright, innocent and cheerful, with a sunny disposition that couldn't be suppressed. She was also somewhat waggish, due to the influence of Chris and joined him in many antics. She looked up to and greatly admired her father, the only person who finds Ruby's clowning around quite cute and cool. She loved play fighting and chasing after bugs, wrestling with her brother and help her sisters in their respective practices and auditions. She exhibited great passion in caring for Pokemon, a trait obviously passed down from her father, as he yet to this day would be distracted from his training to nurture them, and not on just one occasion. She would even brush her parents Pokemon regularly. She even shared the typical Ketchum appetite, like very member in her family. But that all seemed over one fine weekend, as something had twisted in the little girl when she learned something which made her perplexed.

Just in the morning she was thrilled to pieces when her father announced that her siblings were gonna be returning after completing their adventures in Hoenn for the first time in nearly after a year, and soon it had knotted and torn the little girl as her parents seemed totally engaged in decorating the house and cook the triplets favorite delicacies over hers.

Granted they were busy. Chris, Carol and Kaylin were occupied with getting reacquainted with friends, family and Pokémon after such a long separation, and May, who was absolutely ecstatic to have her elder children back, was kept busy with pampering them, and rather embarrassing attentions of Ash and Chris being back to their pranks. Her best friend, Pearl noticed the difference in her friend, but Pearl had always been more mature than Ruby and heralded it as a positive change that the girl no longer chased after Butterfrees and played with Aipoms.

At first it hadn't bothered Ruby that everyone from her grandmother to her mother was busy. All she wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts. Slowly though, her mind had returned to dwell on the fact that no one seemed to notice; no one seemed to care. Those emotions through her were something she never experienced before. Had she asked someone what these feelings were, she might have been told they were jealousy or perhaps resentment. Ruby may have scratched her head, having facing the trouble of understanding the definition of jealousy, but would have agreed when she would be elucidated.

Jealousy. Maybe she was jealous of her siblings, considering the attention they got from their parents. They barely talked to her and with everyone so caught up, in listening to their adventures, reliving the old memories and the new Pokemon the triplets had caught, Ruby was unintentionally forgotten. Her heart ached as she couldn't get over as to why nobody wanted her around. Did she do something wrong?

Resentment. Resentment because of all the attention the triplets were getting showered with. Resentment looking at their mouths being stuffed with food and sweets. Resentment towards the fact that her mother was always concerned only about them in their absence and now didn't seemed to get enough of them, as if they were about to take off somewhere else.

Jealousy. When she saw Miranda and Pearl, both were currently guarded by their fathers. Even if Paul yelled sometimes, he'd always be there for Angus and Miranda. She wished with all her heart that Ash would yell at her like that too and then gently soothe her feeling guilty. Anything but the absent silence she received. But her father was too caught up with his friends to even reach out to his shy little girl. Her mother who seemed to engrossed in discussing the latest fashion trends with bunch of her close friends, to even notice her youngest just to keep a track on if she had got herself into some trouble or not.

Anger. Why couldn't her parents love her as much as they loved her elder siblings? Was it because she'd…failed? Because she hadn't got a chance to explore the outside world yet? Because maybe they were the apple of May's eyes and she wasn't? Ruby's fearfully twisting heart whispered a sad _yes_. Her parents didn't love her enough because they loved the triplets more…

Walking away from the Oak's ranch without anybody taking a notice, she drooped despondently on the shore of a small pond, tossing stray pebbles into the placid water. What were these feelings and why was she feeling these all of a sudden? It was like everyone had someone except for her. She used to have her father for herself, but ever since the triplets came back home this afternoon, Ash wasn't around to answer her childish questions anymore. She had lost her mom to the triplets already and her grandmother spent every moment kissing and hugging each of the three stirring up discomfiture among their friends. Ruby felt she was the rightful owner of all of that. She felt she was…alone.

Sometimes, there was a niggling seed in the back of Ruby's mind. She couldn't stop wondering… is it always gonna be like this. One day the triplets would be home and other day they wouldn't. Would her parent s play with her only if the triplets are away from home? Would her mother ever miss her when she's old enough to go on a journey? The little girl couldn't help but ponder about these questions

She wanted to cry desperately. It was a gnawing, rending need in her young heart just that wasn't equipped to handle. It all had burdened upon her without a heads up. She's hadn't cried in nearly 2 years and promised Ash she would never do so. But she couldn't help it. There was a churning ball in the back of her throat that fiercely pushed its way to the surface. _It hurt._ All Ruby wanted was for the pain to stop.

Despite her best efforts, Ruby felt one warm tear slip down her cheek, and the first started a trickling flood as others followed, and she was left sobbing on the shore as if her heart was fragmented into pieces. She wished hopelessly to bury her face into someone's chest to cry on, but as her heartfelt sobs departed into the silence of the surroundings, nobody answered her plea.

But somewhere, May felt a burning sensation in her heart that something was wrong. She was missing something, something she faced irritation in remembering. Something important. She whipped around left to right, until she was distracted from her search by Dawn flaunting her new high heels.

 _After the party,_

Since nobody came looking for her, Ruby solemnly traipse into the house, her face dry and once again introspective. After a long period of bawling, which did nothing to abate the raw pain in her heart; Ruby had taken a short stroll and returned home around twilight, just in time for dinner.

Ash sat there laughing at the table with the trio, teasing his son, "So Chris, did you really told Brooke how attractive she is?''

"Daaaaaaaaad!" Chris blushed a deep shade of crimson, so involved in the little verbal match that he didn't even hear Ruby greet him as she pulled out a chair at the dining table to await for her supper. _Not even a "hey Ru', how's it going?"_

"Umm…hello?'' she build up the courage to ask. No response. Everybody was too caught up in their respective activities to notice a chubby pouty face present on the table. The nagging ache returned to haunt her heart once again.

Ruby watched Ash interact with Carol and Kaylin with slightly distant eyes. She was supposed to be the one asking her sisters about all the purchased dresses they bought. She wanted to be the one to pest Carol of all the pictures she took on her camera. She used to be the one to tease Chris. But everything seemed so changed now. Could one year really make that much difference? Exhaling a despondent sigh, Ruby folded her hands on the table. The burning feeling was back again, and it was taking every ounce of control in her six-year old body to keep from wailing once more. _But no. it was coming out with full force._ Her brother's laughing face and her father's carefree smile were too much to sight, however. It reminded her of all she had lost. Abruptly shoving back her chair, Ruby fled the scene before she lost what little control she had over herself, oblivious to her mother calling out her name and puzzling the group seated on the table. She couldn't put two to two, and read little Ruby's expression when she whizzed past her. If she would have, she would immediately have understood what's troubling her baby so much. But Ash was the one who wasn't fooled; sure he was bewildered at the preschooler's actions. Ash found himself wishing that his youngest child hadn't taken off like that. _She'll be back._ Was the assumption May convinced herself with, and continued to pour soup in Carol's bowl.

Outside on the cool moonlit grass, at a safe distance from the house, Ruby looked up at the twinkling lights that were just then making appearance in the darkening sky. She steadied herself with heaving gasps, biting her lip to hold back the hot onslaught of tears, intent on keeping them imprisoned in her throat. As she sat in somber quietude on the same shore of the pond, Ruby reflected on the happy scene she had walked in on, and her breathing grew ragged, her lungs raw and aching with emotion. She couldn't help but feel that they'd all be better off without her. They didn't deem to want her anyway. Tugging angrily at the hair so similar to her mother's, Ruby mirrored for the hundredth time of the day, that she was just a doll. A doll to be played with only when needed, and for rest of the life, kept for sulking in the corner. While her siblings had been gone, she was her father's princess but now that they are back, she felt like a hindrance. All Ruby had wanted _, needed,_ someone to talk to. Someone who really cared about her.

Sighing tiredly, her eyes wandered upwards, and involuntarily, they locked on the first star of the light. Biting down hard in indecision, Ruby gave into the childish urge and made a wish.

" _Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight…"_ she recited the poem Delia had taught her not too long ago. Thinking for a moment, Ruby whispered. "I wish Daddy would love me like yesterday and everyone would remember me.''

Hesitating for a moment, Ruby glanced back at the direction of the house, and then at the star once again. It winked as if in response to her silent query. Scrambling to her feet, Ruby rubbed a fist quickly over her eyes, getting rid of the cloudy vision formed by the tears, and started back at home at a quick trot, eager to see whether her wish had been granted. But the little girl didn't take notice of pair of glowing eyes in the bushes glistening, preying on her.

Running through her way out, ruby jerked to a halt. The ground quaked as a wild Ekans emerged out of the ground, using practically she knew by know was the move _Dig,_ just mere inches before her. Her heart began to beat as fast trying to pound her chest, and her face paled at the sight of the slender snake slithering slightly, its tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the fear in the air. From the earthly floor, it stood at 2ft tall with another 4 feet disappearing behind it. In that head the size of Ruby's hand like thin fangs, ready to inject a poisonous amount of venom deep into Ruby's thigh muscles. A rattling sound filled the previously silent air. Ruby's legs agreed to move, slowly retreating backwards, as fear engulfed the little child. _No please, no._ She tripped backwards and fell on her hip, closed her eyes as she grunted and opened them again realizing she wasn't dreaming. Forking its tongue shooting it in and out, Ekans worked its way while never turning its beady eyes away from the child it was advancing towards.

Ash blinked twice and glanced up at the window in their kitchen. The water was running in the sink and he held up a wet plate in his hand with a bar in the other, soap and water dripping from the rim of the plate back into the sink. A sudden pang struck him deep within but the pain felt worse than any of Pikachu's Thunderbolts. Something was wrong. Without a moment's hesitation, he dropped the plate down and bolted towards the door, Pikachu trailing close behind. He didn't know how he knew, but he somewhat felt that Ruby was in some big trouble nearby. Deep trouble. Frantically, his heart tapping out a skittering jangle in his chest, Ash sought the aura of his youngest child. Ash was frantic, imagine his state of terror, when he detected her aura getting weaker and weaker. Her aura was now inversely perpendicular to the speed of his legs. The tinier her aura, the faster his legs worked.

Ruby covered the two holes on her right leg, the fangs made 4 minutes ago, but no matter the pressure she applied the blood still gushed in small amount between her fingers and oozed under her hand. In blurry, disoriented leaps, Ruby saw the familiar star sparkle brightly in the sky, falling on earth as its flame extinguished. She just sat there, panting, her thoughts echoed vaguely through her clouded, oxygen starved brain. Jumping haphazardly from subject to subject, the faces of Pearl, Miranda, her mom, her dad, Chris, Kaylin, Carol, Delia, her family and friends flashed before her eyes. It wouldn't be long now. Her mind was wild, growing foggy and her eyes were already heavy, weighted down with tears. Blackness began to envelope her, and all vestiges of light disappear, burying the child in the dank and murky shadows.

Snapping its head forward, with its fangs ready to attack, Ekans gave a sharp cry as it sprung on the kid. Before it could land on Ruby, the snake was crisped by a sharp sensation of several bolts travelling across its slimy body. Landing on the ground with a sharp _thud,_ it coiled back into the ground it had created. Ash and Pikachu hastened towards Ruby as fast as their legs could carry them.

''Ruby!'' Ash screamed, swooping down besides his daughter, diagnosing the mark that Ekans left. 5 seconds passed by but he didn't get a response. He looked at her face and noticed her eyes were closing. He checked her forehead and assimilate she was burning up with fever. He picked her up in his arms and wept with fury.

''No, no, no!'' He cried, and gave the little girl a mouth to mouth.

Still, _no coughs._ Ash's mind was so choked with grief that he scarcely registered the voices around him. Even Pikachu's panicked wails couldn't pull him out of his shock. What had happened? Why did Ruby run away just like that? How did she fall prey to an Ekans-bite? By God, if something happened to Ruby, how will he ever face May? May…she would be devastated!

Ash bit his lip helplessly, the inconsolable grief of a father who was responsible for all of this, choking his throat. The tiny body was so still and feeble in his arms, reminding him of every happy moment they had spent together. _Stealing cookies while May was cooking, eating ice cream together, watching her ride his Tauros, building sand castles together, race with her._ All those memories revolved around his mind as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath concentrating inside. He gently laid a hand on the spot of contusion, blocking the passage of the blood. Together, their bodies were enveloped in a blue outline as Ash used a small volume of aura to heal Ruby's lost energy. Every bit of venom that Ekans had left began to exude as the bruise relatively grew smaller in size. Ash stopped at the point where he couldn't no longer locate any wound on Ruby's body. In a languid manner, Ruby's eyelids began to batter while slightly cracking open, she peered at her father. She coughed, throat still raw from the air, "Da…Dad-Daddy?"

The terrible ache that burned in Ash's chest was shoved rudely aside, replaced with a wide leap of hope as he heard a choking gasp in his arms. His eyes pierced open in recognition. "Yes, pumpkin?''

"You got scared?'' Ruby frowned, as she read one of Ash's rare expressions and this time it meant _pain._

"Of course I was. You made me jump out of my skin _literally._ I thought I lost you, baby.'' Ash leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead. Ruby whimpered once more and hugged Ash's chest. The young father, in turn, gently rocked the girl back and forth, hoping to calm her down some more.

"ASH! RUBY!"

Wiping a tear, he whirled around, he saw his wife drawing near them, Glaceon by her side. Sliding to a halt on her knees, she gathered the sniveling girl in her arms, and hugged her rather closely; planting 3-4 kisses on the face. Ruby drew another raspy breath as her parents expectantly crowded around her, and large eyes innocently blinked out May's confusion. Giving a little sob, she curled up into a ball in May's lap, hiding her face in May's breasts, "I'm sorry…I was bad.'' She whispered brokenly.

Cautiously, Ash approached, kneeling down beside his daughter and putting a gentle hand on her slumped shoulder, feeling the tremors that whacked the little girl's body. Carefully prying Ruby from May's desperate clutch, Ash removed his jacket and wrapped it around his daughter, before gathering her close in his arms. "Hey, you weren't bad, squirt.'' Ash soothed her by rubbing her back until she relaxed and rested her cheek against his chest. "But I hope you learned something today.''

Raising her head from his chest, she looked up meet his eyes. ''WH…What?''

"You shouldn't wander off like that,'' Ash explained to his daughter in a very serious tone. ''It's extremely dangerous. See, what would have happened if I didn't reach in time? That Ekans would have got you.''

"What about Ekans?'' May asked puzzled, tilting her head.

"She got bit,'' Ash exasperated, wanting to keep that a secret.

''WHAT?" May gasped, terrified at the thought of an Ekans burying its fangs in her daughter's body. She hastily snatched Ruby from her dumbfounded husband and searched her head to toe to find any trail of injury. She began to shiver, her daughter floating somewhere between life and death a few minutes ago.

''Relax, I healed her.'' Ash reassured his wife. Still that wasn't enough to assuage May as she hugged her daughter even tighter. Sensing May's strain, Ash stepped forward and embraced his wife and younger one, calming her composure. Glaceon too felt tears building up in her eyes.

''But why did you run off like that, Rú?'' May questioned, hoping to get a logical response. She ran her fingers up and down Ruby's hair.

''I thought you forgot me,'' Ruby confessed ingenuously.

''Oh Ruby!'' May sighed tiredly and brought her lips to Ruby's cheek once again. ''Let's go back and get you something to guzzle!'' she squeezed the little one's tummy after completing the sentence. Ruby agreed by bobbing her head up and down, as permit to head back home. She felt shame at her own despair. Not only she felt their love but also their immense pride in Ruby's strength.

And another thing, their love for her hadn't lessened in the least. Neither had her Mother's; Ruby wasn't some clone to her walking talking reminder of her father. She was their most adorable gift. Finally Ruby's pulse tamed its wild pounding, slowing to beat in time with the strong tattoo of her mother's heart. The ache in her heart ceased, by her mother fussing worriedly over her. It abated and faded away altogether far where she prayed it would never return back. Ruby's cheeks burned red as she realized what she had nearly done. She could understand May's love behind her fussing.

And although there was still awkwardness, hesitancy, and fear, she pouted at Ash's childish pranks trying to insert soft blade of grass when she wasn't looking and burst into laughter when May pulled his ear for doing so.

Raising her head from May's shoulder, as they were about to enter into their house, she looked up at the interstellar beauty of the night sky, trying to find the star; she used to make her wish. Maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe all wishes were answered. Just not always on the way you expect them to be.

* * *

 **Since i am an only child, I never really know how it feels to have siblings! At some point i know there's some resentment involved but it's just love!**


	21. Chapter 21: Learn to Lose

**I hadnt really made one featuring Chris and Kaylin. Well here it is! Loads of Sweetness**

 **Chris and Kaylin: 8 years old**

* * *

What is the definition of defeat? Why is there always one win and dozens of losses?

Kaylin Ketchum didn't really know the textbook definition, but she most certainly had her own interpretation of the philosophy. The world… _her world…_ now had no real meaning. The things she would do today are the things she was bound to do tomorrow, with little to no variation. Who's going to care about what happened two weeks ago, when two weeks later wouldn't be any different? She slid off the bed and walked towards the door of her room.

" _Emptiness…nothingness…apathy…yep, I think that's about it."_ Kaylin thought to herself as she trudged down the long stairs of the Ketchum household. After a brief pause and a trademark sigh, she turned towards the dining room area, taking one slow step after another past her dining room table.

As if on complete instinct, she pivoted around the corner of the table, circling around the table while quickly glancing out the window before continuing her slow, usual walk around the table. Without slowing down, Kaylin turned her head towards the family trophy case. Behind those glass panes…what good were they? Those dim, tarnished goblets of imitation gold couldn't mean any less to the little girl. What would they be worth next year, when new awards were won and distributed? Who would really care, anyway?

" _Not me, that's for sure."_ She mused, continuing her walk around the table. She had just started on her second lap around the table when she heard a familiar voice she wasn't please to hear, address her from a distance.

"Hey Koko, getting all depressed by your lone some? Come on one loss won't make a difference!"

Standing at the foot of the table where she started her lackluster journey was none other than Chris Ketchum, the poster boy for excessive optimism. While he was her brother, Kaylin couldn't help but detest that overly cheerful part of him. '' _He has no idea how I feel,'' she sulked._

She simply ignored him as she continued her second lap around the table.

" _Chris…if I ignore him, he'll just go away."_ Kaylin didn't really have to think further about the subject. Knowing her brother as well as she did, she'd bet the house that he'd just lose interest eventually and return to his own sanctum on the top floor. And if he didn't? What would he do?

After her third lap around the table, she had gotten her answer. And it was one she most certainly found… _curious._

Following about a foot or two behind her was the very same boy she was sure would leave. With every step she took and turn she made around the edges of the table, he followed. Without a word, without a noise, he simply followed her. After the sixth or seventh lap around the table, Kaylin finally spoke.

"Chris, what are you doing?" she asked in her usual grim monotone. She didn't look back at him, but could tell he was wearing his normal big, stupid smile that people like him had all the time.

"By the looks of it, walking around in circles." He replied as a matter-of-factly.

Kaylin didn't say a word: she just continued her path, passing by the trophy case again…and again…and again…and again with no variation. She really couldn't care less about the meaningless awards she passed, but her mind did start to think about something new.

" _About how darn annoying Chris is!"_ she thought to herself. " _Seriously! Why is he following me?"_

Her thought-process was broke around the tenth trip around the table, broken by a low humming coming from behind her. What once was the sound of shuffle-foot-silence in the Ketchum dining room was now being replaced by her goof of a brother humming a tune she was completely unfamiliar with.

"Chris, why are you humming?" she questioned, her eye twitching at the melody.

"Oh, sorry Koko. I hum when I'm happy." he replied apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaylin started to move her feet just a tiny bit quicker, her strides around the table becoming ever so slightly longer. In roughly a third of the time it took for the first trip around the table was now the new pace she was setting for herself and Chris. After another ten rotations, she spoke again, this time with a little more weight to her voice.

"Chris, why are you so…happy?!" she shot at him, a clear tone of agitation sinking through. Without even a moment of hesitation, she got her answer.

"Well, I'm hanging out with you." He smiled, keeping up with her pace. "And even if we're just walking around in circles, it's actually kind of relaxing."

Suddenly, Kaylin stopped walking. Chris followed suit. She turned toward her follower and let out a big audible sigh.

"Why…why are you so…why are you so…" she sputtered, unable to find the correct words to ask her rather simple question. As if some sort of crazy magician, Chris seemed to know what she wanted to ask.

"Why am I so cheerful?" he asked. After a nod from his usually stoic sister, he continued. "Well, what good would it do to be sad?"

Kaylin thought about it for a moment. She looked in her brother's, as they were sparkling brightly at her. She could come up with over a million reasons as to why they should be sad.

" _The world is ripping each other apart, world hunger is killing thousands by the year, Ronnie swooped this year's Best Dancer Award away, his favorite Trainer lost at the league…why the heck is he so HAPPY?!"_

"Chris, the world sucks." She said flatly. Tears were stinging her eyes, and threatening to fall.

"Sure does, Kaylin. But at least we can make it just a little bit better. But you aren't sad about this world Koko," Chris grinned, and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. ''You are sad because deep inside you are mourning cause' you didn't win. Don't you remember Dad teaching us that there's no fun in victory if you have never lost before,'' Chris explained.

For the first time in a long time, Kaylin Ketchum had felt a smile creep upon her lips. As much as she hated to admit it…he was right. Chris Ketchum, the world's most bright-eyed do-gooder…had a point. What good would moping around about the sad state of the past do for her? How could she enjoy what little of a life she had if she spent every waking moment remembering it? She could go out and do something for once! She could hang out with her friends, take a dip in the lake, or even just read a book to get over inner torment. Why not?

That didn't change for Kaylin Ketchum that day. A Competition may be meaningless, but if not for people like Chris, who would give it meaning?

Kaylin looked upwards towards her big brother and embraced him with a tight hug, and felt the familiar sense, of warmth and happiness, and _being back._

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yes, Koko?"

"…Thanks."

* * *

 **Fluffy and light-hearted! See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sweet Valentine Betrayal

**Sorry, was caught up in middle of VISA process, as i am permanently relocating to Hong Kong. Got a job there. Anyway Good for me! I know it's too late, but had already wrote two fics for Valentines. This would be the one i was working so long on. I meant to upload this before the indented date, but still am Happy to sure it all with you! It was fun to write.**

 **Chris: 4 years old.**

* * *

'' _May, you are always on my mind and all the time I keep thinking of you. My life is wonderful because you make me happy even if I feel sad and low. All I want in my life is to stay besides you forever. Come to me and be my valentine?''_

Ash repeated himself the umpteenth time, staring a hole through his reflection in the wall mounted mirror; encircled by a frame of threadlike strands of silver, interlaced together in a mock-liana arrangement. And then immediately put down the act, groaning and shrugging his shoulders. ''Nah, seems a bit redundant.''

''Pika…'' Pikachu, patiently waiting upon the dresser, agreed earnestly.

''Alright, no harm done,'' Ash squared out his shoulders, and shook his head for confidence. '' Let's go again.'' Ash enunciated, as he cleared his throat and looked in to the script once again.

'' _May, my love for you is something which I can't control. You are on my mind and on my heart all the time. Come hither. We will laugh together, we will smile to together, we will cry together, share and sadness and happiness_ …Oh no no no,'' He argued with himself, halting his sentence in between and squatting his head with the pieces of papers in his hand.

''This makes me look like too needy, doesn't it?''

''Pi-pika pika…'' Pikachu simply twitched his long slender ears in response, confirming his trainer's query.

''I'm just surprised you didn't attempt to pull my ear off,'' Ash related to a certain Breeder, and shot back up, running his fingers through his silky soft hair. ''Man, this is tougher than winning an entire League.''

''PI..PI…PIKACHU PIKA!'' the little rodent fired a lecture, albeit in English, reminiscing Ash of his fighting spirit.

''You're right, nothing's impossible! Let's give it another try!'' Ash prodded, his eyes scanning up and down for another quote in the list

'' _May, Honey, my feelings are new and you are the reason. You make me think about yourself all the time. I don't know if it's good or bad but you have become my habit now! I can't resist you! Will you be my Valentine?_ '' As he finished he took a deep breath, and turned towards his partner.

''How was that huh?''

''Pi.. .'' Pikachu blinked, tilting his head, and judged him by shooting Ash a ludicrous look.

Ash quickly comprehended, and went back to being slouched again. ''Yeah, that did seem like a proposal for a _'him'_ , not 'her' and that's _definitely_ a job for someone like Harley.''

''Pi…pi…'' Pikachu laughed inwardly, almost falling off the mahogany dresser.

''Alright, we'll start from scratch, and this time I'm gonna do it!'' he let out a vent, of determination.

He threw the script on the bed, and closed his eyes, as Pikachu looked hard upon. With look of pure tranquility on his face, he saw May walking towards him, a sparkling pink background. Her shoulder length hair swayed as she walked, her jubilant blue eyes twinkling as she blinked, her cheeks tinted with the sweetest shade of pink and her smile, which could make any man go bonkers, radiant as ever. He sighed, just watching her. All the tiredness drifted away by just watching her. She was so gorgeous. He really couldn't blame Brock for losing his conscience, when you see an angel heading towards you.

Figuring out what he had to say, Ash took a deep breath, and…. _groveled._

''May! May! Please never leave me! PLEASE never let me go! I'll never find someone LIKE YOU! Please be with me Till the end of MY LIFE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE Be MY VALENTINE!''

 **XXX**

Valentine's Day came like fine cake dropped to the floor; everything we did feeling like sugary fluff at our feet. We said all the words, we bought all the right ''ingredients'', but at the end of the day there was no better than a fairytale spell brought into the real world. When Valentine's Day was just around the corner, Ash had so much planned. He woke up early and rolled out of bed, moving softly down the kitchen. He sauntered over the counter with the kind of smile on his face that couldn't hide the love that warmed him from within. Forty minutes later, he had pancakes, raspberries and a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice on the table, and note that read, ''Gone for jogging. Will be back in an hour!''. And with that he vamoosed out of the house.

 **Exactly, two hours later…**

''Alright, here goes,'' Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying whatever happens, he won't feel down. He reopened his eyes in a flick, and glanced nervously before stepping ahead to make it a few steps into the base of their house. Ash knew for a fact that Wednesday being a Laundry day, May would be down in the laundry room, probably adding fabric softener to the clothes now. He looked down at his wrist watch to know what time it was. It was 9: 17 a.m. She wouldn't accept a better time later then. Very rarely would she waive off her organized lifestyle to which only she had the liberty, not Ash.

He struggled to descend the stairs, just barely coming short of the same mistake as last time- he'd fallen down the stairs.

Muffling, he peered inside the laundry room just slightly, where he could see May dipping clothes one by one into the machine. _Perfect!_ His soul dancing inside his body jovially.

''There you are, my honey-boo'' he flaunted a very unusual nickname for her, and began to floundering about with the heavy mass of gifts occupying his hands. He couldn't look up directly at her because of the enormous, stuffed Teddiursa blocking his eyes, but could easily sense he had gained her attention.

May looked up from her laundry she was folding and raised an eyebrow. ''What took you so long? Did you jog through the globe like that guy in red one suit? What was his name now, Dash? Slash? Rash?''

''Flash! It's The Flash!'' Ash muttered, completely ignoring the question to why would May pop up such a topic to ruin the moment . But despite the situation, smirking at May's considerable interest in his life.

About to fire back in play, the brunette instead stopped, taking notice of the entire _gift shop_ in his hands. ''So what's with the flowers and cards and chocolates and stuffy bears? Did you loot Hallmark?'' she gibed.

''Oh yeah, Thanks for reminding me,'' Ash let out a sheepish chuckle at the throw back, rubbing the back of his head. He got rid of some of the gifts by setting them aside in the corner of the room, while only letting the flowers stay in his hand. He stood up straight and walked forward, spinning on the spot, as he gave her a cocky smirk, his eyes glimmering in passion as he glanced at her, using his hand to flick fringes of his hair away from his eyes, holding the bouquet of flowers in front of May's face. All the same actions very similar to a certain green-haired coordinator.

''May, my eyes search for you when you are not around. My heart aches for you when I don't find you. You are the reason for all my happiness and without you my life is meaningless.''

May couldn't help but stare hard. _Wonder what's gotten into him?_

''OO-kay! Now you are acting silly and freaking me out, so I'm gonna go back to my laundry,'' May respired, in fact turning back towards the laundry to close the lid of the washing machine. To be honest, proposals weren't really his forte, so she didn't want to sound rude.

''No, May! Wait, seriously! '' Ash cried, successfully stopping her from her further chore. He decided to raise the bar by going down on one knee, and raising the flowers high enough.

''You are the only one who understands me more than myself. You are the only one whom I share everything with. I always want you to be with me. And…'' Blushing at the mishap, he motioned her to hold on and fished out the notes he made all night, from the pocket of his track suit. ''…grow old with you.'' _There he did it!_

''Okay, now you just freaking me out! What's your deal?'' May demanded impassively, surprise fading into anger.

Hand still trembling from where it had fished out the notes, he spat out a question. ''Uh…um…May?''

 _Just be yourself Ash! Just be yourself._ All of Ash's tension waned, just as her name crept on his lips.

May sighed tiredly as she turned out to face him, inclining her head. ''Yes Ash?''

''Wil...Will you be my…um…how do I say this….V…Valent-tine?'' he stammered frantically, pressure rising as she continued to gaze at him.

''Oh Ash,'' May susurrated, her tone combined in a mixture of worry and mirth, causing Ash to blink hard and lower the flowers. ''What's up, May?''

''I'm sorry but you're late. Someone already asked me before.'' It came out as soft as a whisper. Ash's lip quivered, and his face lost all its color. The flowers he held in his hand, bent and shriveled and its petals withered away. He felt himself being sucked into a tenebrous universe, where all he could hear the last sentence enounced by May. She considered the blank expression on his face as the herald of what was about to happen.

''WHAT!'' ''Somebody…you…Valentine…WHAT!'' Ash mellowed, throat tightening. He seemed tore up from inside at the prospect.

''Oh Ash! I'm so sorry!''

''MAY! How Could YoU? You and I were meant to be! Who was it? Was it the guy in the office who drools at you? Was it Chad? Jey? Luke? Who was it? Why was it? Why I'm so upset? Why am I Rambling? Why won't you stop me?'' Ash maundered incoherently, comprehensible as each question escaped his lips.

Pikachu could not take it any longer. All the electric type could do was step forward and give off an exasperated sigh, before jolting his trainer with a grilling, strong Thunderbolt.

''Thanks Pikachu! I needed that!''

''Ash, just calm down and list-,''

''Who was it May?'' Ash pressed, taking the blow pretty hard.

''Mommy!''

A voice shrieked behind Ash, making him wince, as the young boy sprinted past the elder male, pace nearly spinning him around.

''Hi Mommy!'' Chris greeted cheery as always skidding to a halt in front of her.. Turning to Ash, he huffed proudly, minding to include Ash as well. ''Hi Daddy!''

''Oh hey champ!'' Ash greeted, completely deluded, still trying to guess who could have asked his wife to be his Valentine.

''I made you this Mommy!'' Chris adamantly chirped, revealing a nosegay of white tulips he hid behind his back. Starry eyed, May clasped her hands together and smiled widely, kneeling down to the boy's level.

 _Really, that was all it took?_ Ash thought aloud.

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" May crooned playfully, accepting the flowers whimsically and holding it in one hand, while using the free arm to lift the child onto her lap, hugging him close to her body. ''You are the best Valentine ever.''

Ash's jaw dropped hard on the floor upon his wife's mystery Valentine being identified, mouth as wide for an Ursaring to make a home in it. He took a step back and then three seconds later, he went wild. ''Okay, that's it! I'm done with role playing!'' Ash frowned comically taking mild offense at the act and blowing the entire gaff away. ''May, walk me through this. Why is our son your Valentine?''

''Because I asked Mommy first.'' Chris answered in a flat tone, cracking smallest of grins at this. Clearly, that wasn't enough to convince Ash at all. He puffed his cheeks, confused and frustrated.

''So you chose that…over this?'' Ash exclaimed, comparing his son's small body against his built physique for emphasis. Therefore, being surprised would be an understatement.

''He asked me first Ashy,'' May replied, stood up straight unaffected by her husband's tone and mood. Chris grinned, amused at his mother had answered the same thing as him.

''Hey Daddy! If the woman doesn't wanna go with you, she is not going with you! Not on my watch! '' he bashfully explained, causing May to bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. He had to act like a big boy clearly!

''Where did you get stuff like that?'' Ash scoffed, jumping to a topic completely unrelated.

''HBO!'' Chris chirped rather quickly, causing Ash to gawk and pose dramatically.

'' _What?''_ Ash muttered in confusion. May realizing that this could go all day long and could spoil _her_ Valentine plans, decided to jump in unwittingly.

''Come on, my Valentine,'' May thrilled. ''You and I are going to do some shopping, while we let Daddy fuss like a schoolgirl here for the day. And I wanna show you off to all the ladies out ther'!'' May let out a fangirlish squeal, she reached out to grab his hand.

''Are you gonna buy me Incredible Hulk Action figure?'' He confirmed, not wanting this trip to the mall being a complete waste of his time.

''Sure!'' she abided. May wasn't the one who liked to shower her so with toys (because she already had Ash for that), but since he'd asked in such an adorable manner, she had to comply. She was also horrified at the option of refusal.

''Then I'm good to go!'' Chris rhapsodized, continuing to stand alongside his mother and then stare at the stressed adult, who was just burning up of jealousy, listening the two in silence. He took the freedom, to tear up the list of phrases that had been so _helpful._ Hearing the sound of something being tore, she whipped around to gape at her husband and stood up to her full height.

''For once I'm glad he's just like you.'' Eulogizing, she let out a god-natured laugh, in other way, trying to give him a heartburn.

''Ok Are you seriously ditching me?'' Ash deadpanned. His tone would suggest otherwise, but he seemed less angry than embarrassed. His pride always taking the brunt of things, it seemed.

''Aw! You are so cute when you get all worked up.'' The coordinator giggled, pinching her husband's cheek. Ash was not enamored as his wife, but he seemed like a fool right now.

''Cute? Come on, I am desperate and reeking of romance all over!'' Ash droned. ''Ditch the boy! He'll get over it! We'll buy him his toy and some useless mall junk! Hell we'll even buy him a girlfriend! Come on! Please! Please! Please!'' May narrowed her eyes as Ash trailed off. A bit over dramatic, but it was enough to get a giggle out of her. She even had to refrain Pikachu from electrocuting his trainer once more, not to say Pikachu was abashed by him.

''Hush now, my Pokémon Master!'' May snickered.

''Easy for you to say! You sound less mad about this? Like you didn't want to go with me at all!'' Ash whined, beginning to hang his head.

''Okay, now you're just being insane, Ashy.'' May rolled her eyes.

''Insane?'' Ash repeated. '' Maybe the word you're looking for is quirky!''

''Oh now, don't fuss,'' May, realizing that Ash would banter, if she didn't soothe him, she decided to come up with a solution to keep both males happy. She stepped forward, bringing her lips closer to his ears and whispered surreptitiously. ''He is my Valentine during the day, you can be my Valentine during the _night_.''

If May really knew Ash like the back of her hand, and if she had really confidence in her idea, then in three…

Two…

One…

''Sounds Good May! Can't wait! Don't just stand there get going!'' Ash enthused, snatching the laundry basket away from her, leaving May amazed at his speed.

''Of course you can't!'' May giggled at his haste before going back to work on her last piece of laundry.

Overwhelming sense of assurance had run over him at first but it quickly turned into cheekiness. '' _Although_ I think we'll be needing some other gifts tonight…'' Ash added seductively, while May's face glowed uncomfortably hot red and turned towards his son, sticking out his tongue, to blow a raspberry at him, making a sound of flatulence in response to which the little boy pouted.

Grinning at Ash's leftover need to trump Chris, whether it was a battle or simply gaining the boy's attention, May called for the little boy, her hand signaling it was time to roll out.

''Come on Chrissy. Now your Daddy's really being weird! See you Ash!'' Picking up on the gesture, Chris skedaddled forward to hold her hand.

''Bye Daddy!'' Chris cheered, mirroring his father's earlier expression, by sticking out a tongue at him.

''Have a nice time guys!'' Ash waved; his malice to jibe disappearing. Just as May was about to step outside the door, he reminded. ''And May, please make sure you are in one-piece when you return. You see I wouldn't want-''

''Yeah, yeah I got it!'' May grumbled, inquisitive at why her husband, would put such an uncanny double meaning to a simple metaphor.

''Un-freakin-believable! At the age of pranking ol 'ladies, he's picking up women already! Should I be proud or worried?'' Ash admired, as they had just left through the door.

''Pika-pi-Pika!'' Pikachu cracked a grin, bolting forward to board his trainer's shoulder, as he flicked off the light in the room and they too exited the laundry room, not even bothering to finish the laundry work, which May had indirectly pushed upon him.

''I just loved the time when men used to battle over women,'' Ash professed.

''Pi-Pi-Pika!'' the electric mouse gently chided.

''Yeah, I know, I Know, I love him too much…'' Ash confessed with a laugh, certain it would do no good competing against his own son. The duo made their way to the living, _which May had already managed to do without Chris making an incident_ , where Ash decided was the right time to get competitive. ''But he's no match for me…''

 **XXX**

Reaching out to unlock the door by twisting the doorknob, Ash stepped outside the house standing on the porch, where he could see a glimpse of May's car before it disappeared into the street. Stretching out his limbs, feeling invigorated. Just to be sure, he inspected the garage whether its door was open or shut. Satisfied with the outcome, he turned away and hummed, not sure where to go on from now. ''Hmm…They won't be back soon. What am I supposed to do till then?'' Ash intoned, trying to think, pulling out a filter of options. ''I could watch some TV or go see how the girls are doing at Mom's. ''

But then a sinister smirk danced on his lips. ''Or we could go spoil Valentine's Day for other people. What do you say?''

* * *

 **My advice is be worried Ash. Chris will be a stud :P**


	23. Chapter 23: No Allergies

**May's POV**

* * *

After I drop the updated paperwork with the receptionist, I turn around and walk back across the waiting room to where Ash is sitting impatiently. I glance up at my husband's worried face and let out a grateful sigh that the babies are asleep in his arms. He held Chris in his right and Kaylin in his left. I gently took Carol who was stationed between the other two babies. I've barely sat down on the other side of it when Ash turns to me, whispering across the space.

"I don't like this," he murmurs in a low tone. "This place is full of germs and…weird smells."

"It's a pediatrician's office," I remind him calmly. "They're all like that."

"But what if they catch something? What if they've _already_ caught something?"

"Ash–"

"We left them with Gracia for the afternoon the other day, and right after that Elicia came down with that stomach flu. They could be infected."

I look down at our peacefully sleeping babies and start to reply when Ash interjected.

"Seriously, May. What if something is wrong? Carol's last few diapers had a weird consistency. What if she's sick?"

"She's fine. It's probably because I recently started giving her some solid foods."

"What?" He jerks his head back and groans, "Should you be doing that? What if–"

"They are a year old now, Ash. It's perfectly acceptable for one-year-olds to start eating some solids."

"B-but what if she's allergic? What if she chokes?"

"Will you put a lid on it? Nothing's gonna happen." I assured him softly, reaching down to adjust Kaylin's baby blanket. "I know what to do. And besides, I've only given them mushy carrots, green peas, and banana slices so far anyway. I want to make sure this checkup goes okay before we introduce anything new."

"Right." He nods. "Okay."

"Everything will be fine, Ash."

"Of course." He nods. "Wait. What if they haven't gained enough weight? It's our job to make sure they aren't underweight?"

"You're kidding?" I frown at him. "Stand up right now and pick up this car seat and _then_ try to tell me our kids are underweight."

"Well, the car seat weighs–"

"You said last night I needed to go shopping for new onesies because the ones Chris has will barely button considering the speed he hoggles food."

"Right." He slowly nods, conceding my point.

"Ash, I adore the way you worry about them, but you have got to calm down."

He opens his mouth to say something back when the door to the hall opens and a nurse in puppy-covered scrubs steps out holding a clipboard.

"Carol Ketchum?"

"That's us," I say quietly, raising a hand for emphasis. "Let's get this done."

Ash followed in step beside me just as I reached the nurse, who greeted us warmly and lead us down the hall to an exam room. We chat with her for a minute about the diet and their daily routine, and then she unbuckles Chris first to take his measurements. As she's lifting him out of the car seat, Carol wakes up and starts bawling.

"I got her." Ash takes her immediately and begins expertly soothing our daughter, cooing against her cheek.

"She can be cranky when she wakes up," I informed to the nurse. "Especially if we're not at home."

"Understandable," she tells me quietly. "Your husband is great with them, though. It was so cute watching him croon the babies when you were gone. He's gonna be a doting father."

"He is."

"I think we're set." Ash turns back to us, either not having heard us or doing an excellent job of pretending not to, and passes off a now docile baby to the nurse.

"Hi, Carol," she crowed cheerily. "I'm Nurse Emily, and I'm just going to take a few measurements, okay?"

I stand next to Ash watching as the Nurse professionally attended to the triplets one by one. When she's finished, she handed them to us, and informed us the doctor will be in shortly before slipping out. So far no problem.

"They're doing great," I say with relief. As if on cue, he smiles up at me with a wide, somewhat toothless grin.

I was a little concerned he'd be inconsolable as he sometimes is in new places. I'm relieved he's not fussing at all.

"I hope the rest goes as well. And as fast," Ash answers, glancing at the door nervously. ''I'm starving!''

"Sit down, you big baby." I roll my eyes at him. "If they aren't upset, there's no reason you should be either."

"Like a bunch of year olds know about being _worried_."

"Well, I do, and I'm not, so you shouldn't be either. The nurse just said they look perfect."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Do you _want_ something to be the matter with our babies?"

"What? No! Why would you even suggest–"

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum," the doctor comes in, interrupting Ash midsentence. "And, of course, today's most important guests, the Ketchum babies.'' He approached Kaylin and tickled her stomach, ''How are you all doing?"

"Very well. Thank you, Dr. West."

"Glad to hear it." He nods. "Well, let's get to business, shall we?"

He sits down at the computer and skims through the information Nurse Emily already put in before turning to us.

"So far everything looks good. Let me just look them over, and we'll get them some shots so you can be on your way."

I hear Ash let out a short sigh beside me, and I reach over and grab his hand in both of mine. He squeezes my fingers gently, and I feel him relax at my side. We wait quietly as Dr. West conducts his exam. Carol is happy and giggly for all of it, until it comes time for the shots.

"I'm going to ask one of you to stand with her while the nurse administers the vaccines," he turns to us.

"I'll do it," Ash says hoarsely, rising to his feet from his chair by the wall.

"She'll be getting three booster shots today, so her little thighs might be tender for the next day or so."

I feel my fist clench automatically. I hate the idea of any of my child being in pain. I know Ash feels the same way when his spine straightens. The fumes in his nose said enough.

"This is the not fun part of parenting," I murmur softly to him as he passes me.

"It's for their benefit," he agrees. "I just hate it."

I nod and watch as he goes to stand beside the exam table where little Carol is wiggling around on her back. Nurse Emily comes in with the prepared injections and whispers quietly to the doctor before moving to stand next to my husband. I feel myself tense as Ash puts his large, scarred hand over Carol's chest, using his other to stroke her fuzzy head and distract her from the rubber glove touching her leg.

She doesn't cry after the first injection. Rather, she gets very still and looks up at Ash in confusion. However, after it happens again in her other thigh, her little face crumples up and she lets out a long wail. She's inhaling to cry longer when the last shot is administered. I feel my lip quivering as she wriggles and flails her little fists wildly.

As soon as the third band aid is on, Ash scoops her and up and holds her tight to his shoulder, pacing around the room bouncing and shushing her.

"Anna at the front desk will have your checkout papers," Dr. West tells me quietly as I watch my duo.

"Thank you."

He and Nurse Emily slip out of the room, and I walk over to the far corner where Ash is now patting Carol's diapered bottom as the loud crying begins to subside to whimpers.

"I'll take her," I murmur, desperate to comfort my baby.

"Did you see how she looked at me?" he asks, tortured. "It was like I had betrayed her."

"Ash, she's one. I doubt she realized what was happening."

"No, but she probably thought I should've stopped it sooner." He sighs, easing our daughter into my arms. "It's my job to keep any of them from being in pain."

"And you're doing great at it," I remind him.

"May–"

"It's my job to keep you from being in pain," I interrupt. "And as many times as I've failed to do that, I understand what you're feeling."

"May," he repeats softer. "Don't…"

"Then you don't either." My voice is so quiet, I'm afraid he doesn't hear me.

"Fine." He concedes. "Let's go home."

I turn and settle Carol back into her car seat, carefully tucking the woven baby blanket around her while Ash does the same with Chris and Kaylin, before we leave the room and head to checkout. Ash talks to Anna, straightening out the payment situation, while I entertain my triplets with a game of Peek-A-Boo.

We walk out holding hands. Ash prefers to be touching me any time he can, and I can't say I don't enjoy it, so I usually agree. When we reach the car, I leave him to secure the car seat in the back while I get into the passenger seat. Once we're on the road, headed home, I turn to him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," he admits. "I mean, I knew he was fine, but there was this irrational panic in my chest that something would be wrong. I'm glad it's over."

"Do we need to drop him off with Gracia for a little bit while I take care of you?"

"Take care of me?" He glances over at me with a frown.

I give him a suggestive look, and he quickly turns away, coughing.

"Um. Well, I didn't think…"

"You know she'll understand," I murmur.

"No," he says finally. "I think I want to take them out in the stroller for a little bit."

"I'd like that. Fresh air is good."

"Plus, I want to keep an eye on them for a little bit. Make sure they doesn't get fussy or anything because of the shots."

I stare at him for a minute. I mean, how concerned is he? It's a totally different side of him, which was starting to grow on me.

"What?" he asks sharply. "Is there something on my face? Is my hair messed up?"

"No," I reply quietly. "It's just…you."

"Me?"

"It's been 4 days, you know, since…" I announce breathlessly.

''Since what, May?''

''Since I said that I love you, you doofus Ash Ketchum,'' I chuckled, behind my hand.

" I love you, too, May." He shakes his head.

"Ash," I whisper.

He doesn't say anything else, but he reaches out a hand, and I take it. He rests them both on his thigh as he drives, and I glance back to look at the triplets, whose eyelids are drooping again.

I love this life. This man. My kids. Two years ago, I wasn't sure where our relationship was going. If we were making the right choice finally acting on our feelings. But now I wake up to him beside me every day and raise our babies—the product of our love—alongside him. This was never a life I thought I would be living, but I wouldn't change a single minute of it.

I'm the wife to the man I've loved forever and a mother to the children I always desired for. It's a dream come true. I would never ask for a different life.


End file.
